Nowe? Nowe
by elominnie
Summary: Fanfic de ma vision de la S3 avec des éléments du trailer. Résumé: Clarke part, ne pouvant supporter ce qu'elle a dû faire mais une mauvaise nouvelle lui rappellera qu'elle est et restera la leader des 100 et qu'ils comptent sur elle. Une nouvelle alliance avec les grounders sera indispensable mais pourra-t-elle pardonner à la femme qui l'a trahie et brisée? Clexa
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les loulous. Tout d'abord... BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES ET A TOUS!**

 **Je vous souhaite qu'elle soit remplie de bonnes choses, d'amour et de réussite scolaire**

 **ou autre, fin bref, vive 2016 avec la saison 3 de the 100 et peut-être enfin Clexa à l'écran ****

 **Voici le premier chap de ma deuxième fanfic. Je sais la première n'est pas achevée mais elle**

 **l'est presque et je voulais absolument que vous ayez les premiers chap de cette fanfic avant**

 **la date bénite du 21 ** C'est ma vision de la suite de la saison 2 en fait, mais avec comme**

 **base la vision (ou plutôt les dizaines et dizaines de visions) du trailer. Tout ne sera bien**

 **sûr pas exploité, je ne suis pas dans la tête de Jason et je sens qu'il va nous pondre un truc totalement différent de ce que chacun pense mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai tenté d'interpréter les 2 min de vidéos qu'il nous a accordé. En espérant que ça vous plaise,**

 **on se retrouve en bas:)**

POV Clarke

 _Cours allez, plus vite, plus vite ! Bordel pourquoi je me suis tant éloignée ! Pensais-je, furieuse contre moi-même_. Les branches me fouettaient le visage, déchiraient mes vêtements et écorchaient ma peau nue. Bah oui, en plus de m'écarter du chemin, j'avais aussi oublié de revêtir ma veste «ours polaire» comme je l'appelais. Certes elle était hideuse, mais au moins elle me protégeait efficacement du froid et, dans ma situation, des branches épineuses. Je regardais rapidement au-dessus de mon épaule. Putain ils étaient quatre! Je n'avais sur moi qu'un petit couteau que je m'étais fabriquée, m'inspirant de celui de Le...de l'Autre. _Oublie la Clarke, c'est pas le moment de penser à elle, cours plus vite plutôt, me réprimandais-je._ J'y étais presque, je reconnaissais cette partie de la forêt, mais je n'avais pas semé les quatre guignoles qui voulaient ma peau pour je ne sais quelle raison, à moins qu'il ne m'ait reconnu malgré mes vêtements de grounder. Tout d'un coup, une main émergea d'entre les arbres pour me tirer hors du virage que je prenais. Je fus plaquée contre un corps et une autre main se pressa sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de hurler. Paniquée, je me débattis avant de mordre violemment mon agresseur. Son cri me révéla d'ailleurs son identité. Je me retournais alors, toute penaude et chuchota:

-Excuse-moi Niylah. Tu m'as fait peur aussi...

Je me pressais alors un peu plus contre son corps, de sorte à être invisible de mes poursuivants. En effet, mon alliée était planquée dans une fissure de roche, entourée de lianes et de lichens, ce qui la rendait quasiment invisible si on n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle fit alors le mieux pour que moi-même, je reste hors de vue et on retint notre souffle quand quatre hommes, qui devaient venir de la nation des Glaces au vue de leur tenue particulière, nous passèrent devant. On resta figée bien encore vingt bonnes minutes avant d'enfin s'extirper de notre cachette pour rentrer à la maison. Enfin, maison est un bien grand mot. Ce n'était qu'une vieille bicoque de bois qui tenait encore debout par je ne sais quel miracle. Mais c'était quand même notre maison, dans le sens où je m'y sentais presque comme chez moi. Cela faisait trois mois que j'étais partie, suite aux événements du Mount Weather et un peu plus de deux mois que Niylah m'hébergeait. Je ne savais rien d'elle hormis qu'elle venait de la nation des Glaces d'où elle fut exilée après le «couronnement» de la reine Nia. Elle, elle savait juste que j'étais une fille paumée des skypeople. Mais cela n'empêcha pas notre amitié de naître. Deux femmes seules, perdues, cherchant juste quelqu'un qui ne poserait pas de questions et se contenterait du minimum donné. C'est pour cela que je l'appréciais tant. Elle ne voyait pas en moi la tueuse de trois cents grounders ou la femme n'ayant pas prévenu de pauvres villageois de l'arrivée d'un missile ou encore...l'assassin de milliers de personnes dont des enfants. Non, tout ce qu'elle voyait en moi, c'était la fille perdue et brisée que j'étais, et tout ce qu'elle faisait pour moi, c'était être là, tout simplement. Je pense que si je n'étais pas devenue folle en forêt, si je n'avais pas fini de basculer dans ces ténèbres qui m'aspiraient tant, c'était en grande partie grâce à son soutien. On arriva donc chez elle et elle me réprimanda à peine le seuil franchi:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais aussi loin de notre terrain de chasse?

-Je...j'avais repéré une piste de chevreuil alors je l'ai suivi, comme tu me l'as appris hein...mais j'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais autant éloignée... _soufflais-je, honteuse_.

-Clarke, ils te cherchent. Jamais je n'ai vu autant d'hommes des Glaces par ici que depuis que tu es là ou devrais-je plutôt dire, depuis que tu as fuit, _m'accusa-t-elle._

Je restais silencieuse. Elle avait raison, j'allais lui attirer des ennuis à rester à ses côtés. Je pris donc le chemin de ce qui était devenu ma chambre pour rassembler mes affaires mais elle me retint par le bras:

-Je ne te demande pas de partir Clarke, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de toi, juste de me dire ce que tu as bien pu faire pour t'attirer tout un clan sur le dos, _souffla-t-elle, peinée._

-Je...je... _bafouillais-je_.

-Ok, on en parlera plus tard, _accorda-t-elle_. Par contre, maintenant tu n'as plus le choix, tu prends cette fichue teinture! Tu pourras toujours t'habiller exactement comme un grounder, ta blondeur te

trahira toujours. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais aucun grounder n'a les cheveux aussi blonds que les tiens alors prends-la! _m'ordonna-t-elle, en me tendant un pot de terre cuite contenant une sorte de pâte épaisse._

-Mais c'est rouge! _m'exclamais-je, pas emballée le moins du monde_.

-Excusez-moi Princesse mais je n'ai pas d'autres couleurs que celle-ci, _dit-elle d'un ton pompeux_.

Mais le terme suffit à me figer. Tous mes souvenirs remontèrent instantanément à la surface comme mes larmes que je ne pus empêcher de couler. Je les avais tous tuer, tous sans exception, pour eux. Pour les sauver eux. Ceux qui m'appelaient parfois P _rincesse_. Niylah tendit une main pour, je le supposais, essuyer mes larmes mais je la repoussais, pris le pot de tenture et me dirigea vers ce qu'elle avait aménagé comme une salle d'eau. De l'eau chauffait à l'extérieur aussi je commençais à me préparer avant de la récupérer. Je versais le contenu de la marmite dans une grande bassine avant de plonger à l'intérieur. Cette dernière était assez grande pour s'y allonger complètement ce que je fis donc, malgré que l'eau brûle chaque parcelle de ma peau entrant à son contact. Cette douce torture me fit étonnement du bien, elle m'apaisa. Je me décrassais alors, frottant mes cheveux du savon que Niylah m'avait appris à confectionner. Une douce senteur se répandit alors, purifiant mon corps mais aussi mon âme. Soulagée, je pris alors le pot contenant la teinture et m'en étala généreusement sur toute la longueur de ma chevelure. Je devais alors attendre plusieurs longues minutes avant de rincer, aussi je pris une posture plus confortable avant de me détendre. Cette journée ne fut pas facile. Elle me rappelait mes premiers temps en forêt, seule, où je n'avais aucun repère et aucune maîtrise de la chasse ou de la fondation d'un campement. Je me contentais généralement de baies mais quelque fois, il m'arrivait d'arriver de planter de mon pauvre javelot sculpté moi-même un lapin. Mais ma plus grande fierté était mon couteau. Je l'avais d'abord lentement dessiné, précisément, dans la terre. J'avais alors récupéré une branche assez épaisse, une liane et de l'ardoise, que j'avais trouvé par hasard restant dans une grotte avec quelques autres matériaux que je ne connaissais pas. Ensuite j'avais sculpté sur le manche en bois d'un côté des étoiles et de l'autre le symbole de la terre, symbolisant le moi d'avant et le moi d'aujourd'hui, pour ne jamais oublier d'où je viens et où je suis. Une nouvelle personne est née, et pas après le Mount Weather comme je le pensais, mais bien dès lors où j'eus posé un pied sur le sol terrien. Après avoir dessiné ces symboles, je l'avais taillé de façon à en avoir une bonne prise en main puis j'ai poli et aiguisé l'ardoise que je voulais utiliser comme lame de façon à ce qu'elle soit bien tranchante pour enfin lier le bois à la pierre par le végétal,avec ma liane que j'avais préalablement tressée. Je n'avais pas les outils et le savoir pour faire mieux mais rien que la réussite de ce couteau m'avait grandement remonté le moral et m'avait bien servi et me sert encore maintenant. Le couteau est vraiment l'outil essentiel pour la survie, que ce soit pur chasser, confectionner des pièges, établir un campement. Moi qui m'était toujours demandé pourquoi L...les grounders en avait tous un qu'importe où allaient alors qu'ils possédaient des armes hautement plus efficace, maintenant je savais. Ce petit rappel de mes premiers jours en forêt livré à moi-même me tira un léger sourire. J'en avais fait du chemin depuis, et cela grâce à ma sauveuse. Je la nommais quelque fois ainsi du fait que sans elle, je serais aujourd'hui six pieds sous terre ou plutôt en fait six pieds sous l'eau. En effet, en voulant traverser un torrent sur le tronc d'un arbre, brillante idée au demeurant, j'avais glissé et étais tombée à l'eau. Comme on ne peut apprendre à nager dans l'Ark bien évidemment, et que l'eau était profonde et tumultueuse, je me noyais tout simplement, ne pouvant ni lutter contre le courant qui m'emportait violemment ni juste pousser un cri de désespoir, l'eau envahissant ma bouche puis mes poumons. Quand je crus ma dernière heure arrivée, mon corps près de se coucher sur le fond, mes yeux fixés sur la surface où le soleil donnait à l'eau une magnifique couleur... Oui, quand je me laissais enfin tomber dans les bras de la Faucheuse, doucement, sans plus de douleur, une femme entra dans l'eau avec élégance tout en se dirigeant vers moi. C'était la dernière image que je gardais d'elle avant de m'éveiller sur le sol froid et boueux et de cracher toute l'eau que j'avais cumulé dans mes poumons. Ma première pensée fut que Le...l'Autre m'avait trouvé et sauvé, puis je vis Niylah qui, à partir de ce moment, me prit sous son aile, m'inculquant la survie sur Terre. Des coups frappés à la porte me sortirent de ma rêverie. Une voix me demanda si tout allait bien, ce que je répondis par l'affirmative avant de plonger ma tête sous l'eau pour enlever la pâte épaisse. Après avoir bien frotté pour en ôter les dernières traces, j'émergeais lentement de l'eau, pris une peau pour me sécher et l'enroula autour de mon corps avant de me diriger vers le miroir. C'était le premier miroir que je voyais sur Terre, Niylah l'ayant récupérer dans un vieux bunker il y a un bout de temps déjà. Mon reflet me surprenait toujours. Elle était loin la Clarke resplendissante, aux bonnes joues fendues d'un large sourire avec des fossettes encore présentes depuis l'enfance et aux yeux brillants et rieurs, oui, elle était loin. C'était à se demander si elle n'avait jamais existé. Aujourd'hui, plus de fossettes mais des joues creuses et hautes, un regard plus noir et disparu les rides formés par de

nombreux sourires. Ne me revenait maintenant qu'un visage de marbre, marqué par des expériences douloureuses trop nombreuses, par une jeunesse finit bien trop tôt, par une vie qui ne lui avait laissé guère de choix. Ce que l'on fait pour survivre ne nous définissent pas et bien si. C'était ce que j'étais devenue. Pour survivre, j'ai changé et la Clarke rieuse entourée de ses deux parents devant un vieux match de base-ball ne reviendrait jamais. J'arrêtais enfin mon attention après ces quelques contemplations de mon visage sur mes cheveux qui étaient passés d'or à sang. C'était en fait une teinture qui correspondait parfaitement à la moi d'aujourd'hui...

POV Bellamy

Voilà près de trois mois que je n'avais pas revu Clarke. Chaque soir, je restais tard devant la grille électrifiée, espérant la voir revenir comme elle était partie. Trop jeune. Elle était bien trop jeune et c'est ce que ne cessait de répéter sa mère, effondrée par ce qu'avait dû accomplir Clarke et son départ vers on ne sait où. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu plus qu'une amie, une sœur. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, je nourrissais une rage intense envers la Heda et son peuple. Ils nous avaient laissés tomber. S'ils s'étaient battus, nous aurions facilement vaincu et jamais Clarke n'aurait dû prendre cette décision, que je partageais avec elle. Elle semblait si forte qu'on pensait que rien ne l'anéantirait mais nous avions tort. Elle était brisée, je l'avais vu dans ce regard le jour où elle était partie. Cette étincelle qui faisait d'ordinaire briller ses yeux couleurs océans s'était éteinte. Quand je vis que rien n'avait changé encore aujourd'hui et après avoir brièvement rassurer Abby lui affirmant qu'elle reviendrait, sans moi-même vraiment y croire, je rejoignis Lincoln dans le dojo aménagé. Depuis le départ de Clarke, nous étions tous sur le qui-vive, redoutant une possible attaque des grounders mais rien. On avait bien reçu une missive de la Heda nous disant que son peuple nous laisserait en paix tant qu'on ne s'aventurait pas sur leur terre trop nombreux et armés, nous étions quand même attentifs et nos gardes restaient très alertes. Ainsi, je m'entraînais chaque jour aux combats à mains nues avec Lincoln car si on devait se battre, je me devais de pouvoir affronter un grounder même sans arme. Malgré que Abby soit la chancelière, les quelques 100 toujours fidèles à Clarke se tournaient eux vers moi. Je devais être à la hauteur, être un vrai leader pour eux comme Clarke l'avait été avant moi. Tous avait compris le sacrifice consenti par Clarke pour les sauver dans la montagne et tous lui étaient redevables et attendaient avec impatience le retour de leur vraie leader. Tous sauf un. Jasper était brisé. Octavia lui apportait tout le soutien qu'elle pouvait mais cela ne rendait pas son malheur plus supportable. Voir la femme qu'il aimait mourir dans ses bras l'a anéanti. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, comme Clarke si on y regarde bien. Dans sa folie, puisque fou il semblait l'être quelque fois devenu, il nourrissait une véritable haine contre Clarke, qui était pour lui l'auteur de sa désespérance. Rien n'était donc facile ici depuis la fuite en fait de Clarke. Elle n'avait pas été de taille cette fois pour ce combat-là, celui de faire face à ces visages qui devaient lui rappeler le choix qu'elle avait dû faire. Je m'entraînais donc pour assurer mon rôle mais aussi aujourd'hui plus assidûment puisque que nous étions face à un nouvel ennemi. Trois patrouilleurs n'étaient pas revenus de leur tour depuis deux jours maintenant. Ne pouvant laisser une telle chose se reproduire, j'ai décidé de partir moi-même en patrouille avec quelques personnes pour les retrouver. Il fallait savoir si les grounders avaient un lien avec cette disparition. Je partis donc m'entraîner une dernière fois avec Lincoln, qui me mit, comme à son habitude, par terre en peu de temps. Plus ça allait, plus je lui résistais mais jamais je n'ai réussi à vraiment rivaliser et lui poser problème. Je ne faisais définitivement pas le poids face à lui et son peuple. Je quittais donc le dojo, remerciant une nouvelle fois le copain de ma sœur pour sa patience avant de sortir et définir qui serait apte à me suivre. Monty, sans même que je ne lui propose, se présenta ainsi que Miller. Je voulais une petite escouade pour être le plus discret possible donc cela s'avéra parfait. On prit quelques armes et sortit, sans autorisation d'ailleurs, en forêt. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je sortais depuis mon retour à l'Ark. En effet, après un mois sans nouvelle de Clarke, je sortais souvent avec Monty, Octavia et Lincoln parfois à sa recherche. Abby ne nous opposait jamais de résistance, vaincue, espérant seulement à notre retour la voir à nos côtés. Après deux heures de marche, on s'arrêta boire et se reposer un instant à un cours d'eau. On avait repéré aucune piste concrète et rien ne nous confirmant le passage ou non des patrouilleurs. Alors que je me penchais pour prendre de l'eau dans ma gourde, je sentis une pointe faire pression sur mon dos et avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, je me retrouvais totalement maîtriser par un grounder. Voyant mes équipiers impuissants aussi, je tentais quelques mouvements appris par Lincoln mais je fus bien vite remit à ma place et un coup violent à l'arrière de ma tête me fit perdre connaissance...

POV Clarke

Une semaine après avoir adopté cette nouvelle teinture, qui commençait déjà à s'estomper, je vis Niylah rentrée, de un, bredouille, et de deux, totalement fermée dans le sens où elle ne m'adressa pas un mot de la soirée. Je commençais à vraiment m'inquiéter, aussi, quand elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, je la suivis peu de temps après, désirant des explications. J'avais peur que ce soit vis-à-vis de mon passé. Pourtant, cela faisait quelques jours déjà que je lui avait tout raconté, de mon arrivée sur Terre à ma décision au Mount Weather, sans rien omettre mis à part mon baiser avec l'Autre. Je ne tenais pas à parler d'elle hormis de sa fonction, soit Heda. Aucun lien, aucune attache, juste la leader des skypeople et la Heda, c'était tout. Aussi, je ne comprenais pas l'attitude de ma partenaire ce soir-là. Quand je lui avais tout raconté, elle n'avait rien dit sauf que je devais me pardonner, ce que j'avais fait étant pour elle la bonne décision. En même temps elle aussi subissait les assauts de ce brouillard acide et elle était donc heureuse que le règne des hommes de la Montagne soit terminé. Elle ne dit rien à propos de la décision de la Heda, acquiesçant juste, semblant approuver cette décision ou du moins la trouver normale. C'était toute hésitante que je frappais donc à sa porte, ayant peur de me voir rejeter. Je ne me voyais pas vivre à nouveau seule, c'était inconcevable. Je pénétrais timidement dans sa chambre, sans y être invitée, et trouvais Niylah le dos tourné, regardant par la fenêtre l'extérieur. Je m'approchais doucement et n'obtenant aucune réaction, je posais lentement ma main sur son épaule. Cela sembla lui faire comme un électrochoc puisqu'elle se retourna d'un seul coup, posa ses deux mains sur ma nuque pour m'attirer à elle et m'embrasser avec fougue. Je ne pus la repousser, totalement abasourdie par ce qu'il se passait. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ses sentiments pour moi étaient tels. Son baiser n'avait pas la tendresse et la délicatesse de celui de Lexa, il était plus pressant, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je me laissais donc submerger, ne sachant pas pourquoi je devrais lutter. Elle quitta mes lèvres un instant pour me faire basculer, brusquement, sur son lit. Je n'esquissais pas le moindre geste, mon esprit ayant comme quitter mon corps, je ne faisais plus attention à ce qu'elle me faisait. Non, mes pensées n'étaient pas tournées vers la femme qui me faisait l'amour mais vers une autre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas simplement profiter de ce moment. Trois fichus mois étaient passés, trois mois d'exil, de quasi-solitude. Niylah avait été là pour moi tant de temps, avait eu cette patience de me faire devenir une vraie guerrière et survivante grounder alors pourquoi étais-ce ton visage à toi, Lexa, que je voyais partout où mon regard se posait? J'étais totalement ailleurs, perdues dans mes pensées et souvenirs de Lexa et ma partenaire sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle se releva, se rhabilla et retourna à sa position d'avant, soit devant la fenêtre, le regard rivé vers l'horizon. Je pris donc soin de remettre chacun de mes vêtements avant de me placer à ses côtés pour fixer un point invisible, silencieuse. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, l'atmosphère étant assez tendue, je dis alors, dans un souffle:

-Je suis désolée...

Rien. Elle ne broncha pas, semblant ne rien ressentir mais son regard la trahissait. Je réitérais donc mes excuses et elle répondit enfin, la voix brisée:

-De quoi Clarke? C'est à moi de m'excuser, tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je ne vais pas te forcer à m'aimer...

Je me taisais donc, mal à l'aise. Comment cohabiter maintenant que je savais qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle, elle savait que je ne lui retournerais pas cet amour. J'avais mal. Mal pour elle mais mal pour moi aussi. Avais-je perdu ma capacité à aimer autrui ou l'aimais-je elle toujours...Semblant lire dans mes pensées, elle me questionna:

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?

Voulant avoir l'air de ne pas comprendre, puisque moi-même je n'étais pas sûre, je demandais innocemment:

-Qui?

-J'ai compris Clarke tu sais. Du moment où je t'ai sauvé j'ai compris. J'ai vu que tu désirais que ce soit quelqu'un que je n'étais pas qui te sorte de l'eau. Chaque nuit, je t'entends murmurer un nom que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, hantée par tes souvenirs. Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait jusqu'à ce que tu me parles de ton passé. Tu as beau avoir tenté de rester dans l'indifférence totale en parlant de la Heda, ton regard et ta voix t'ont trahi. J'ai compris qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre vous. Puis tu m'as parlé de cette trahison et j'ai vu la haine dans ton regard et ta voix, mais pas que. Il y avait de la déception et j'ai vu la femme brisée et blessée que tu étais au début. Les morts du Mount Weater arrêteront de te hanter quand tu arriveras enfin à te pardonner, mais la trahison de la femme que l'on aime, c'est une toute autre affaire n'est-ce pas?

Je ne dis mot. J'étais totalement sous le choc. Je revoyais Lexa, debout devant moi, m'annoncer calmement sa trahison. Elle n'avait pas cherché à se justifier. Elle était restée de marbre, seul son regard montrait que cette décision lui faisait mal. Mais ça ne me suffisait pas. Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui choisira toujours sa tête à son cœur? C'est pour cela que j'avais fuis. Je voulais quitter l'Ark, mais aussi m'éloigner d'elle et de ce qu'elle représentait, soit un amour à jamais proscrit. Je n'étais peut-être pas encore sûre de mes sentiments, mais ce que je savais, c'est que je tenais à elle et qu'elle m'a poignardé le jour où elle m'a trahi. Je regardais donc Niylah et hochais positivement la tête. Elle ferma alors les yeux et me dit:

-Bien. Je dois te dire quelque chose. J'ai hésité. Égoïstement, je me suis dit que si je te le disais, tu partirais sur le champ sans que je n'ai rien tenté. Maintenant que c'est fait, maintenant que je sais que jamais il n'y aura quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre nous, je peux te le dire sans regret. J'ai appris aujourd'hui que des membres de mon ancien clan ont kidnappé des skypeople pour la reine...Je suis désolée Clarke de ne te le dire que maintenant, je...je voulais pas que tu me quittes comme ça...

Elle continua de s'excuser mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Je pensais avoir fait une croix sur celle que j'étais avant mais tout me ramenait depuis quelques temps à la femme que j'étais vraiment. J'étais et je serais toujours le leader des 100 alors malgré mon besoin de m'isoler, je ne pouvais pas les laisser. J'avais pu profiter de trois mois d'exil, de pensées nouvelles, de vie nouvelle, maintenant il fallait que j'assume qui j'étais vraiment. Comme Lexa, on prend parfois des décisions difficiles, mais on le fait pour son peuple. Je me devais d'être auprès du mien. Je remerciais Niylah pour tout avant de rassembler dans ma chambre mes maigres affaires. Je pris de quoi manger pour quelques jours, ma gourde d'eau, ma veste «ours polaire» et enfin mon couteau que je serrais fermement dans ma main. Le retour ne serait pas facile, mais je ne pourrais jamais me regarder de nouveau en face s'il arrivait malheur aux personnes que j'aimais. Mes pensées allèrent pour ma mère, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Monty, Jasper et d'autres. Je souhaitais de toutes mes forces que rien ne leur soit arrivé quand je sortis de cette cabane qui m'a hébergé tant de semaines. Je regardais une dernière fois ma coéquipière, mon amie, ma sauveuse, mon soutien pour lui faire comprendre d'un regard toute la gratitude que j'avais pour elle. Elle sourit alors et me fit signe de partir. Elle comprenait. Oui, plus que quiconque elle comprenait. Je pris donc le chemin de l'Ark, tenant fermement d'une main mon bâton improvisé de marche et de l'autre mon couteau qui, je l'espérais, me porterait chance...

 **Alors, verdict? J'espère vraiment que cela vous aura plu et comme vous vous en doutez ce sera bien sûr du clexa ** J'ai déjà écrit tout le scénario de la fanfic qui devrait compter 18 chapitres, mais entre quelques lignes de scénario et mon impro quand j'écris ça peut changer, donc ce sera 18 chapitres au minimum et bien sûr si ça vous plaît, sinon j'arrête, elle me demande pas mal de temps donc j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira parce que j'aimerais quand même l'achever. A très bientôt donc :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les loulous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma ff qui j'espère vous plaira:)**

 **Les retrouvailles Clarke &Lexa se feront dans le prochain et ça risque d'être explosifs^^**

 **J'utilise quelques mots à partir de ce chapitre en trigedasleng, je mets la traduction**

 **en fin mais c'est assez basique ne vous en faites pas, j'essaie d'apprendre un peu cette langue**

 **mais je ne suis tout de même pas bilingue. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant**

 **que le précédent, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas:)**

POV Lexa

Après toute une journée de réunion, la sentence était enfin tombée. La guerre était déclarée. Le clan des glaces s'était retourné contre nous, cherchant à rallier d'autres clans pour gagner en puissance. Heureusement pour nous, personne ne fit le choix de les rejoindre pour s'opposer à moi. Ma décision au Mount Weather avait renforcé leur confiance en ma légitime autorité. Les clans se méfiaient des skypeople et ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil l'alliance que j'avais décidé, ne pardonnant pas les guerriers morts face à eux. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Mon peuple voyait d'un œil nouveau ce peuple venu du ciel, qui nous avait délivré du joug des hommes de la montagne. La chancelière m'avait fait parvenir une missive pour demander la paix, trop de sang ayant déjà coulé de leur camp comme du mien. Après réunion, tous les chefs de clan avaient accepté avec enthousiasme, heureux d'éviter une nouvelle guerre, sauf Nia, la reine du clan des glaces. Elle avait envoyé son second, Roan, nous faire part de son aversion pour les skypeople et avait averti que quiconque s'aventurait sur son territoire armé ou non serait exécuté. Tous les clans furent prévenus ainsi que le peuple du ciel, mais une telle réclamation ne pouvait être acceptée. J'étais la Heda! Moi seule pouvait prendre de telles décisions! Ayant subit de nombreuses pertes ces derniers temps, que ce soit les 300 perdus contre le peuple de Clarke ou les villageois du TonDc, mon peuple réclamait la paix, désirant vivre de nouveau en harmonie comme depuis les trois années précédant l'arrivée du peuple du ciel. Ainsi, je n'avais pas lancé d'avertissement de guerre face à cette femme qui se voulait être mon égal, les laissant en paix, malgré mon envie de l'anéantir pour oser me faire face. Mais il y a une semaine, tout avait changé. Plusieurs hommes du clan du Nord avaient été abattus aux alentours du clan des glaces, d'autres capturés, pour obtenir des informations sans aucun doute, et dès lors, mon peuple réclamait cette fois-ci vengeance. La paix ne pouvait être maintenus contre un peuple qui, lâche, tuait sans raison cloîtré derrière leur mur de glace. Mais ce qui me mettait dans une rage intense après cette journée de réunion, c'était le contenu de la missive envoyée par Nia. Elle me proposait d'éviter la guerre en mettant en jeu mon statut de Heda dans un combat à armes égales contre son second. Mettre son rang en jeu état une marque de faiblesse et jamais je ne céderais à tel chantage! De plus, les Trikru réclamaient le sang des hommes des glaces pour toutes ces années de confrontation, pour tous ces frères enlevés et torturés pour finalement être abattus toujours de la pire des façons. Sans leur corps, nous ne pouvions les brûler dans leur village d'origine, entourés de leur famille, pour guider leur âme vers l'ailleurs. Accepter donc cette proposition serait remettre en doute la puissance guerrière de mes hommes, ce qui vaudrait à une trahison en soi à leurs yeux. Nous avions tous beaucoup perdu face à ce clan et nous ne serions pas les seuls à les affronter, des jeunes des skypeople ayant été enlevés également, le peuple du ciel acceptait de se joindre à nous pour ce combat-là. Ils ne me pardonnaient pas ma trahison mais savaient que sans nous, ils ne pourraient sauver les jeunes enlevés, dont faisait partie Bellamy, que je savais proche de Clarke. _Oh Clarke...où étais-tu donc passée? Aucun homme de chaque clan n'avait croisé ta route ou ne serait-ce trouvé une piste prouvant que tu étais toujours en vie...en vie...c'était ce que je souhaitais le plus aujourd'hui. Tu pouvais me détester jusqu'à ne plus vouloir de ma présence tant que tu es en vie..._

Je chassais son image de mes pensées pour me focaliser à nouveau sur cette guerre qui nous attendait. Oui, cette guerre, même en ayant perdu nombres de guerriers, devrait être à notre avantage grâce à l'assistance des skypeople. Malgré que nous soyons onze clans face à un seul, il faut savoir que tous ne possèdent pas de guerriers, ou alors peu. Presque tous les guerriers se trouvaient à Polis pour s'entraîner à l'art de la guerre et défendre la capital. Aucun guerrier de la nation des glaces ne se trouvait ici et on ne savait pas exactement à combien les estimer. Tout ce que nous savions, c'était que c'était une nation puissante, nous avions pu le constater quelques années auparavant. Aujourd'hui, il nous déclarait à nouveau la guerre et de la pire des manières. Je regardais à nouveau ma carte, tentant de chasser Clarke de mon esprit. Trois mois...trois mois que je me réveillais la nuit, la trouvant généralement morte au pied de la montagne ou dans la forêt, revenant me hanter disant qu'elle me devait sa mort. Trahison. C'était le mot qu'elle ne cessait de me souffler dans chacun de mes cauchemars. Si seulement Clarke pouvais-tu comprendre qu'à aucun moment je n'ai eu le choix... devoir choisir la femme que l'on aime ou son clan, je n'appelle pas cela un choix. Comment mon peuple aurait-il réagit? Risquer de perdre mes hommes pour des envahisseurs qui avaient tué plus de trois cents des nôtres ou les abandonner et sauver tout le monde. Le choix devait m'être facile. Le choix ne devait me poser aucun problème. Le choix aurait dû être fait sans aucun regret. Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me regarder en face dès lors que je voyais mon reflet? Pourquoi reflétait-il toujours le regret et la trahison ? Pourquoi dès lors que je fermais les yeux je voyais ton regard éteint, ton visage n'exprimant que tristesse et déception quand je t'ai annoncé mon abandon? Et pourquoi, même s'il m'était permis de remonter le temps, prendrais-je toujours la même décision malgré la souffrance qui en suit? Le poids des responsabilités en tant que Heda n'avait jamais été aussi lourd à porter que depuis que je t'avais rencontré, fille du ciel. Tu as fait émerger la femme que j'étais avant, la femme que je voulais voir disparaître à jamais, la femme que je cachais chaque jour derrière ce masque pour affirmer mon autorité et être, sans cesse, respectée de mon peuple, la femme qui a déjà aimé et enfin la femme qui a déjà été brisé. Je plantais rageusement mon couteau sur la table, transperçant la carte à un coin de la forêt que je n'avais jamais vraiment exploré, étant désert. Je retirais la lame du bois et posais mes deux mains de chaque côté de la carte, la fixant cherchant un indice de l'endroit où elle pouvait être cacher. Si seulement elle pouvait être prévenue de l'enlèvement de ses amis pour qui je suis sûre elle reviendrait. Elle avait abandonné son peuple dans la paix, jamais elle ne les laisserait seuls dans la guerre. Elle reviendrait combattre et retrouvait son rang de leader. Son peuple l'attendait. Je l'attendais...

POV Clarke

Cela faisait deux jours que je marchais sans relâche vers le camp Jaha. Heureusement pour moi, grâce à mes talents en dessin, j'avais établis une carte avec, identifiés par des coches, chacun des lieux connus ce qui me permettait d'avancer vite sans avoir à prendre les grands chemins où je risquais d'être vulnérable. Après des heures de marche, le soleil commençait à décliner et je m'arrêtais donc vers un grand point d'eau et une grotte où je pourrais dormir à l'abri. Je décidais donc de faire halte ici pour la nuit. Selon ma carte, il devait me rester près de deux jours avant d'atteindre mon ancien camp. Je devrais être forte et me préparer à subir un interrogatoire, à entendre les critiques soufflées derrière mon dos, à voir les regards désapprobateurs ou blessés de certaines personnes et à percevoir la déception et la rancune chez mes amis. J'avais tué des centaines de gens innocents, j'avais fuis mes responsabilités et je voulais maintenant revenir pour retrouver mon rôle de leader. Il me faudrait donc pour cela regagner la confiance de mon peuple avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit et c'est cela qui me terrifiait le plus. Ne pas être à la hauteur ou plutôt ne plus l'être. Chassant mes idées noires de mon esprit, j'entrepris de me dévêtir pour me laver dans cette étendue d'eau qui n'attendait plus que moi. La lune se reflétait majestueusement sur ce lac que je finis par brouiller en y plongeant, gracieusement. Je frottais ma longue crinière, voulant en effacer toute trace de peinture, toute trace reflétant ma vie ces derniers mois, toute trace montrant que j'étais, désormais, devenue une grounder. Parce que oui, tout chez moi faisait penser à une native de la terre, de ma tenue à mes armes en passant par mes expressions faciales. Mon regard était plus dur, plus froid. Il me fallait retrouver un certain aspect de la fille de l'Ark pour retrouver mon peuple. J'étais la leader des skypeople et non une trikru donc pour pouvoir retrouver ma place parmi eux, me confondre à nouveau dans mon peuple au moins pour une bataille, je me devais de leur ressembler. Je me décrassais donc du mieux que je pouvais quand j'entendis des bruits de sabots venant dans ma direction. Je sortis donc précipitamment de l'eau, me revêtis prestement en tentant d'effacer les traces de mon passage avant de récupérer mon couteau et me cacher dans la grotte. Je restais tapie dans l'ombre, apercevant des silhouettes d'hommes dépassant des bosquets. Ils étaient cinq au total et ne semblaient pas venir du clan des glaces, leur tenue assez similaire au peuple de Lexa. Malgré cela, je préférais ne pas faire valoir ma présence, préférant rester prudente. Je les vis s'avancer vers le lac et un homme s'accroupit au bord de l'eau, plongea sa main dans le lac et ramena à lui des restes de teinture. _Et merde,pensais-je_. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail quand j'effaçais les traces de mes pas du bord du lac. Il se leva alors et commença à pénétrer dans l'eau pour en ressortir avec en main quelques-uns de mes cheveux. A leur vue, il se retourna et porta son regard aux alentours, semblant chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un quand il appela:

-Clarke?

Je reconnu alors sa voix, il faisait partie de la garde rapprochée de Lexa. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Ryder et je savais que Lexa lui faisait confiance. J'hésitais donc, cela pouvait être un piège. Il continua :

-Clarke, si tu es là, sors de ta cachette. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Notre Heda te cherche ainsi que les skaikru. Une guerre se prépare. Tu es en danger. Beja, Yu gonplei nou ste odon nowe...*

Après deux minutes de réflexion, ne comprenant pas de quelle guerre il parlait, je finis par me présenter, serrant fermement mon couteau en cas d'entourloupes. Quand il me vit, il s'approcha prudemment, détachant les armes qu'il avait sur lui pour les faire tomber à ses pieds et avancer de nouveau. Je ne bougeais pas, gardant moi ma seule arme pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait toujours pas ma confiance. A trois mètres de moi, il se stoppa, ce dont je l'en remerciais d'un signe de tête. Je pris alors la parole:

-Yu laik Ryder kom trikru? **

-Sha skaiprisa, _répondit-il solennellement._ ***

-Une guerre se prépare donc?

-Sha. Le peuple des glaces a enlevé des hommes de ton peuple mais aussi du mien. Notre Heda leur a déclaré la guerre. Nos deux peuples vont se réunir pour les combattre.

-Nos deux peuples ? Ensemble ? Après la trahison de Le.. de votre Heda ? Ma mère ne l'aurait pas permis.

-Ton peuple est trop faible pour se battre seul. Il a besoin de nous pour cette guerre.

-Où se trouve Heda en ce moment?

-A Polis avec les guerriers de ton peuple. Ils organisent l'assaut.

-Que fais-tu ici alors?

-Heda m'avait envoyé te chercher. C'était mon dernier jour de recherche aujourd'hui. Je rentrais pour Polis quand j'ai vu tes traces.

-Bien, alors ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il me conduisit jusqu'à son cheval. Les quatre hommes l'accompagnant commèrent à se disperser autour de nous, assurant notre protection. Ryder me tendit sa main pour m'aider à monter et il m'installa derrière lui.

-Mochof, _le remerciais-je, pour tout._

Il hocha la tête, souffla quelques mots en trigedasleng dont je ne compris que Heda puis talonna son cheval, direction Polis.

POV Lexa

 _Quelle idiote avais-je été, m'énervais-je_. J'avais envoyé Ryder, mon garde personnel et seul homme de confiance essayer de retrouver Clarke. Il devait rentrer aujourd'hui et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Dans quelques instants, la chancelière et chaque chef de clans devaient me retrouver pour définir de notre stratégie finale. Plusieurs avaient déjà été évoqué mais jamais une n'a été accepté à l'unanimité. Ce soir, notre choix devait s'arrêter sur une stratégie pour la bataille prévue dans deux jours. Nous avions plus d'une journée de marche pour rejoindre Azgeda et plus le temps passait, plus le nombre d'hommes kidnappés augmentaient, ainsi chaque seconde comptait et moi, j'avais envoyé mon meilleur stratège pour une cause perdue. Tout cela parce que j'avais agi selon mon cœur et non ma tête. Les chances qu'il retrouve Clarke en trois jours étaient très faibles pourtant je n'avais pas hésité à l'envoyer lui, mon meilleur guerrier, seul à avoir toute ma confiance, à sa recherche avec seulement quatre hommes. Indra avait désapprouvé cette décision et avait osé me faire affront pour montrer son avis et je n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête, la renvoyant à sa place mais elle avait eu raison. J'avais agi sur un coup de tête, souhaitant tellement revoir vivante Clarke que j'en avais perdu tous mes moyens. Maintenant, Ryder était peut-être aux mains de la reine et j'espérais que son allégeance à ma légitime autorité le ferait se taire, puisqu'il en savait bien plus que la majorité de mes troupes. Je soufflais, très remontée quand un de mes gardes présents devant ma tente m'annonça l'entrée des douze chefs de clan dont faisait partie la mère de celle qui ne quittait plus mes pensées. Ils pénétrèrent dans ma tente, me saluant tous respectueusement, même la chancelière, qui commençait à adopter les coutumes de mon peuple, et on se plaça enfin autour de la carte. On évoqua alors une heure durant toutes les possibilités pour finir par en choisir une, que le chef du clan du Nord et des skypeople n'acceptaient pas. Quand je montrais que nous n'avions pas d'autres choix, tentant de garder mon calme, la chancelière s'entêta:

-Si on procède ainsi, nous n'avons aucune chance de récupérer nos prisonniers. Ils pourraient faire pression sur nous en nous voyant arriver!

-Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse? Que l'on envoie un commando en infiltration dans leur territoire sauvé nos hommes pendant que nous les attaquons ? Vous rendez-vous compte que ce serait suicidaire d'agir ainsi, pour des hommes qui sont de plus sans doute morts? Dans une guerre, un leader doit pouvoir faire des sacrifices...

-Alors vous n'avez donc pas appris de vos erreurs ? Ce sera donc comme au Mont Weather où vous avez lâchement abandonné ma fille après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour obtenir l'alliance ? _Me coupa-t-elle._

-Je ne vous permets pas ! _Haussais-je le ton, perdant mon calme._ Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous êtes chez MOI, au sein de MON peuple et votre titre ne signifie rien ici. Je suis la Heda!

Sans le vouloir, je m'étais avancée furieusement vers cette femme, l'acculant à un pan de ma tente. Malgré la menace, elle gardait un air déterminé sur le visage aussi je reculais, lui laissant plus d'espace puis soufflais avant de reprendre, plus posément :

-J'ai dit qu'un leader devait savoir faire des sacrifices, pas qu'il n'en souffrait pas.

Je me retournais, faisant signe à tout le monde de sortir. Quand ce fut fait, je regardais à nouveau la mère de Clarke, voyant à quel point leur ressemblance était frappante. Le même entêtement et la même détermination chez la mère comme chez la fille. Je continuais alors:

-Chaque sacrifice que j'ai dû faire depuis que je suis Heda me hantera toute ma vie et ma trahison au Mont Weather est sans aucun doute celle qui me fait et me fera chaque jour le plus mal. Vous croyez tout de même pas que sacrifier les possibles survivants à Azgeda ne me touche pas?

-Alors sauvons-les. Ensemble, nous pouvons, _souffla-t-elle._

-C'est hors de question. Je ne sacrifierais pas plus d'hommes pour en sauver quelques-uns, surtout

que nous n'avons aucune garanti de l'état où on les trouvera, si on les trouve.

Elle sembla alors résignée, me demandant dans un regain d'espoir:

-N'y a-t-il donc aucun moyen de les sauver ? Nous pourrions marchander. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, la victoire est presque assurée. La reine doit bien se rendre compte que son clan risque d'être rasé. Si on lui offre une possibilité de se sauver, elle acceptera sans doute.

-Malheureusement non. Elle ne désire qu'une chose et s'il lui faut sacrifier chaque homme de son clan pour l'obtenir, elle le fera.

-Et quelle est cette chose ?

-Mon titre. Quand la précédente Heda est morte il y a plus de trois ans, son âme m'a choisit moi, mais elle aurait pu choisir la reine. Elle, dans sa folie, elle pense avoir été choisit, elle pense sentir en elle cette âme et m'accuse donc d'être une imposteur à ce titre.

-Il y a trois ans?! Mais vous êtes bien jeune pour..

-L'âge n'a rien à y voir. Je suis née pour devenir une guerrière. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai été entraîné chaque jour par les plus grands guerriers puis je suis devenue le second de Anya.

Quand je vis qu'elle allait demander plus d'informations, je levais la main et la coupa dans son élan :

-Em pleni!**** J'en ai suffisamment dit. Si vous n'acceptez pas mon autorité sur vous de part mon âge ou autre, grand bien vous fasse. Seulement, c'est ainsi ici. Vous êtes descendus du ciel et avez envahi mon territoire alors si vous voulez qu'on vous laisse vivre en paix, acceptez nos coutumes et mon pouvoir sur vous. C'est ainsi. Maintenant que la stratégie a été choisi, je vous demanderais de quitter ma tente et d'annoncer le plan aux gens de votre peuple.

A ces mots, je la vis tourner les talons sans rien dire. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse la sortie, je me rappelais soudain d'un détail et l'appelais :

-J'oubliais. Je n'accepterais aucun débordement de votre peuple. Si le plan ne leur convient pas, bien à eux qu'il le pense, tant qu'il ne le montre pas. Je ne veux aucune autre remise en question de mon

autorité ici, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, Heda, _acquiesça-t-elle, à contre cœur._

Je hochais la tête puis retournais à ma carte. Le plan était parfait. Si aucune fuite ne parvenait au peuple des glaces, l'effet de surprise de l'attaque devrait les prendre au dépourvu et assuré notre victoire. Il n'y avait que deux issues dans leur territoire, étant entouré de hauts murs de glaces. L'entrée principal serait bien gardée et les hommes au sommet seront prêts à tout pour nous empêcher de pénétrer mais ce que la reine ignorait, c'est qu'il y avait une faille, mince mais bien présente. Il n'y aurait qu'à y envoyer plusieurs hommes qui auraient pour mission d'ouvrir les portes de l'intérieur en les faisant sauter. C'était Reyes qui avait eu cette brillante idée. Ne pouvant se battre en raison de sa jambe, elle avait tout de même tenu à participer en fabriquant différentes bombes. D'abord une que mes hommes placeront pour ouvrir les portes mais il y avait également des bombes de petites tailles qu'il suffisait de lancer vers l'ennemi, en l'ayant préalablement enclenché, et ces dernières exploseraient. Mon peuple comme moi-même refusions ces dernières bombes, ne voulant rien à voir avec ces technologies et privilégiant nos armes blanches mais les skypeople les utiliseraient ainsi que leurs armes à feu. La victoire tenait en grande partie à l'ouverture des portes. Le clan des glaces étaient renommé comme impénétrable. Du haut de leur murs de glaces, ils tuent sans répit chaque homme tentant de s'approcher des portes. Ils sont presque hors de portée et cela aurait joué en notre défaveur. Mais si nous parvenions à ouvrir les portes, la victoire serait assurée. Malheureusement, nous perdrons nos prisonniers, mais nous ne pouvions pas utiliser la brèche pour envoyer un groupe de sauvetage. Si ce groupe était repéré, ils trouveraient la faille et il nous serait donc plus difficile de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de glaces et plus conséquents en terme de morts. Non vraiment, le plan était parfait, malgré ce sacrifice que nous étions obligés de concéder, nous exterminerons une bonne fois pour toute ce peuple mais surtout Nia, à qui je vouais une rage sans limite. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, transpercée de ma lame son cœur pour venger toutes ces vies prises dont celle de Costia!

 _*s'il te plaît, ton combat n'est pas terminé..._

 _**Tu es Ryder du clan des forêts._

 _***Oui princesse du ciel._

 _****Ça suffit_

 **Alors, verdict ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou à créer os propres hypothèses pour l'avenir de ma ff,ça peut être intéressant^^ Quand j'ai écrit mon scénario, je n'avais que le trailer et depuis de nouvelles infos ont été donné (comme que Bellamy soit en couple et autres). Ces dernières infos, je ne les reprendrais pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai mis des heures et des heures à écrire ce scénario en ayant au maximum décortiqué le trailer et je me vois pas changer quelque chose maintenant, pis c'est quand même ma ff, je veux pas un copié collé de tout ce qu'on a su sur la saison 3, sinon ma ff perd de son intérêt. J'espère que ma vision vous plaira tout de même, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre vision à vous par review ou MP, je ne mords pas, ça peut être intéresant d'échanger nos avis sur cette nouvelle saison qui s'annonce explosive:)**

 **(PS : vous avez vu les photos de Alycia hier aux TCA? ** Mamamia, so beautiful **)**

 **Nascray : Merci beaucoup, encore une fois, j'espère que ce chap te plaira tout autant;)**

 **NoEcritSelonSonEnvie : Merci beaucoup, je voulais vraiment un bon début bien accrocheur typique du post-apocalyptique, ça fait plaisir de voir que ça a plu:)**

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche tellement. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'aurais jamais pensé que mes deux ff plaisent autant, ça m'encourage à me surpasser chaque jour pour vous livrer toujours le meilleur^^**

 **fmlpg : Merci beaucoup:)**

 **kayliah : Merci, j'essaie de me rapprocher du trailer tout en apportant ma touche personnelle. Je suis d'accord avec to, je pense qu'elle aura quelques sentiments pour cette femme mais moi, je pouvais pas, c'était hors de mes forces de la faire tomber amoureuse d'une autre femme que Lexa vu ce qu'il s'est déroulé entre elles, d'où son rejet. Voilà ta réponse sinon, en espérant que ça te plaise:)**

 **Orpherus : Merci mille fois, ça fait super plaisir. Oui je pense qu'on attend tous avec impatience cette nouvelle saison avec toutes les infos qui nous ont été délivré ** En tout cas, merde pour ton bac blanc et oui, c'est parfait pour décompresser c'est sûr^^**

 **MagRd : Whaou putain merci beaucoup:D Je vais tout faire pour publier au moins un chapitre par semaine de mes deux ff, là je suis en période de partiel donc j'ai moins le temps mais dès la semaine prochaine, j'essaierais d'encore plus écrire et publier plus fréquemment^^ Et oui, je trouvai que l'appellation de l'autre correspondait bien. Elle est blessée et pensée à Lexa est trop douloureux encore, et ou, c'est bien une référence à Harry Potter, tu es la seule à me le faire remarquer, c'est bien juste, je trouvais ça marrant^^**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup et bien sûr que je vais continuer, vous êtes tous tellement géniaux:D**

 **Lea Kom Triku : Tout d'abord, j'adore ton pseudo quoi ** Ensuite merci beaucoup et voici ce chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il t'a plu:) Enfin, oui mon commandant, il y aura réconciliation, sur l'orei...y'aura réconciliation xD Vive le Clexa:D**

 **Merci vraiment à vous tous qui prenez le temps de me laisser une review, ça me motive vraiment et je vous en remercie, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, le plus vite possible:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les loulous. Voici enfin la suite:) Je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt avec ces fichus partiels**

 **mais maintenant, je devrais retrouver un rythme plus régulier avec, si possible, 2 chap par**

 **semaine de mes deux ff. J'espère que vous, ça va, dans vos études et tout le toutim. Oh, je**

 **ne modifierais pas mon scénario, je vais pas faire un copié/collé de la série, parce que où**

 **serait l'intérêt ? J'ai mon scénario, je le respecterais à la lettre malgré ce que je verrais chaque vendredi. J'espère que ma version vous plaira quand même et que vous trouverez**

 **dans ma ff un moyen de patienter entre chaque vendredi (non mais un ep par semaine, je vais**

 **mourir moi o.o) Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas:)**

POV Raven

-Tu as besoin d'aide? _Souffla une voix à mon oreille._

Je me retournais précipitamment, échappant un petit cri de frayeur avant de lâcher:

-Merde Wick arrête d'être aussi con parfois, j'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque!

-Désolé, _dit-il, un petit sourire sur le visage montrant qu'il ne le pensait pas._

-Et non, je n'ai besoin de rien, _affirmais-je._

Il se rapprocha de moi, posant ses mains sur mes hanches et rétorqua:

-Allez, tu ne vas pas fabriquer toutes ces bombes toute seule, dans ce vieil euh hangar? Fin bref, _reprit-il,_ dans cet endroit lugubre et à l'écart des autres. A deux on aura plus vite fini! Il les faut pour demain à l'aube, si tu t'en occupe seule, tu en as pour toute la nuit et je ne vais pas te laisser rester seule éveillée ici. Et puis, ne te plains pas, tu vas avoir l'extrême chance d'être en ma compagnie toute une nuit, _finit-il avec un clin d'œil._

Je rigolais légèrement, l'autorisant finalement à m'aider. Cela aurait dû être Monty mais les hommes de la Ice Nation l'avaient enlevé comme Bellamy et Miller. Un peu d'aide ne serait donc pas de refus et à deux, on pourrait créer assez de bombes et autres pour faire un joli feu d'artifice dans les troupes ennemis. On commença donc à travailler en silence. J'appréciais vraiment sa compagnie et si nous n'étions pas en couple, c'était seulement à cause de moi. Le souvenir de Finn me hantait toujours et le fait que je sois désormais presque infirme comme dit Médecin Abby, je ne voulais pas être prise en pitié et surtout pas par lui. Il ne pouvait pas me comprendre et même s'il faisait de son mieux pour m'aider, je ne voulais pas être un poids pour qui que ce soit, je voulais seulement être utile. Alors, même si je détestais Lexa pour nous avoir trahi, mon jugement avait quelque peu changé quand elle avait accepté l'aide que je lui avais proposé. Elle n'avait pas fait fi de mon handicap, croyant seulement mes compétences. Elle m'avait ensuite emmené dans ce lieu un peu à l'écart de Polis qui datait d'avant et où il restait tout un tas d'outils utilisé il y a 100 ans. C'était un petit paradis pour moi et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Au bout d'une petite heure, ayant fini les deux grosses bombes qui serviraient à faire exploser les portes, je les posais sur un chariot et me dirigeais avec ce dernier vers la sortie. Wick me stoppa alors et dit:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Bah je les amène à Polis. Je reviens ne t'inquiète pas, occupes toi juste de continuer les bombes et oublie pas, dès que tu en finis dix, tu les amènes à l'extérieur!

-Et pourquoi Madame? Ça en fait des déplacements... _demanda-t-il, la mine boudeuse._

-Regarde autour de toi benêt. Tu vois quoi hein? Que des putains de trucs inflammables! Si l'endroit explose, on perd toute notre production d'un coup! _Expliquais-je._

-Et moi par la même occasion... _murmura-t-il, réalisant enfin dans quoi il s'était embarqué._

-A toi de ne pas jouer avec le feu... _le prévins-je, amusée certes mais, il fallait l'admettre, pas très rassurée._

-A vos ordres chef! Maintenant, dépêche ou c'est moi qui y vais, _affirma-t-il, ses yeux ne pouvant_

 _s'empêcher de regarder ma jambe._

Je le fusillais alors du regard. Je pouvais me débrouiller seule! Je lui tournais donc le dos, traînant mon chargement à l'extérieur. J'attachais des cordes du chariot à la selle de mon cheval avant de monter difficilement sur ce dernier. Je démarrais alors, jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir Wick en plein travail. Après dix minutes de route, je vis la grande porte menant à la ville. Je m'annonçais donc et des soldats abaissèrent alors le pont-levis, me reconnaissant. Je pénétrais la ville et livrais mon chargement à Titus, un des conseillers de confiance de Lexa. Je ne descendis pas de cheval puisqu'il s'occupa de tout et me remercia rapidement avant de se diriger je-ne-sais-où avec mes bombes. Je fis donc demi-tour. A moins de 500 mètres du hangar, comme l'avait appelé Wick, j'entendis ce dernier hurlé. Mon cheval se rebiqua alors et je tombais sur mon arrière-train alors que ce dernier fuyait en direction de Polis. Je me levais péniblement, ma hanche me lançant douloureusement, avant de me mettre à accélérer quand j'entendis un second hurlement. Il semblait qu'il était torturé au vu des cris de douleur que j'écoutais. La panique me submergea d'un seul coup, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul! A 100 mètres à peine de ma destination, l'endroit explosa et je fus projetée violemment en arrière. Je levais les yeux et vis le hangar mangé par les flammes. Je hurlais alors le nom de l'homme qui comptait tellement aujourd'hui pour moi. Je me levais et avançais, cherchant Wick du regard, dans l'espoir qu'il soit sorti avant l'explosion. Je criais à nouveau mais seul le silence me répondit. Des larmes émergèrent alors dans mes yeux et je ne voyais plus où je marchais, aveuglé par les perles d'eau qui coulaient sur mes joues et des flammes qui m'entouraient. Sans me soucier de la fumée qui m'étouffait, j'avançais toujours plus, espérant désespérément trouver Wick au milieu des flammes. Je respirais de plus en plus difficilement, tout semblait tourner autour de moi et, plus je me rapprochais des décombres, plus les flammes étaient imposantes jusqu'à finalement formées un mur infranchissable. Épuisée, asphyxiée, effondrée, je tombais en arrière mais je ne toucha pas le sol. Des bras m'enlacèrent et me sortirent de l'enfer. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux, espérant que ce soit Wick mais la dernière vision que j'eus avant de sombrer à nouveau fut un regard vert perçant. Wick était mort...

POV Lexa

Je regardais Raven dormir assez paisiblement dans le lit qu'utilisait depuis quelques jours déjà la chancelière. C'était le plus facile d'accès de l'aile des invités, dans la demeure dédiée aux Heda. La chancelière, qui était également médecin, avait tout de suite pris en charge Raven qui avait inhalé pas mal de substances nocives. Grâce à nos herbes et les compétences en médecine de la mère de Clarke, elle était hors de danger mais je me demandais toujours ce qu'elle faisait ainsi au milieu du brasier. Elle avait eu de la chance que je sois dans les parages. J'allais la retrouver pour la questionner sur l'avancement des explosifs qu'elle fabriquait quand je l'ai écouté hurler. Très vite, j'ai commencé à sentir l'odeur étouffante de la fumée avant d'apercevoir d'immenses flammes dévorant la forêt. Sachant Raven dans les environs, je m'étais avancée jusqu'à la voir avançant follement vers le vieil atelier tout en criant. Je l'avais alors poursuivit, voulant la retenir et elle était tombée dans mes bras. A quelques minutes prêts, c'était son cadavre carbonisé que j'aurais retrouvé, si je l'avais retrouvé. Mes hommes avaient ensuite réussi à étouffer le feu avant qu'il ne se propage et ne brûle une bonne partie de la forêt. Fort heureusement, Raven avait eu le bon sens de faire une réserve à l'extrémité de la forêt, tout n'était donc pas perdu, et les deux bombes qui devaient servir à faire exploser les portes de Azgeda étaient en lieu sûr à Polis. Le plan n'aurait donc pas à être changé et l'attaque ne sera donc pas repoussée. Mes hommes trépignaient d'impatience, souhaitant anéantir une bonne fois pour toute ce peuple qui nous avait causé tant de tort. J'attendais la chancelière, au chevet de Raven, la surveillant comme il m'avait été demandé, pendant qu'elle allait chercher un peu d'eau pour son réveil et des plantes que Nyko avait préparé pour elle. J'attendais également parce que je voulais savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans cet enfer, elle avait sans doute vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous apprendre la cause de l'incendie, mis à part le fait que l'atelier était rempli d'explosifs. Une respiration plus forte me coupa dans mes pensées et je vis la brune se redressée d'un sursaut en appelant un nom que je ne connaissais pas. D'une forte pression sur la poitrine, je la fis se recouchée. Elle me fusilla du regard avant de se rendre compte de qui j'étais et de détourner les yeux. Je lui demandais alors, n'y allant pas par quatre chemins :

-Que faisais-tu au milieu des flammes? D'habitude on fuit le feu, on ne fonce pas dedans...

-Je... _commença-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes._

Je n'étais absolument pas tactile et je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer ainsi. Ses pleurs devinrent rapidement des sanglots et je la vis peiner à respirer. Aussi je posais ma main sur son épaule, l'autre tourna sa tête dans ma direction pour qu'elle ne perde pas de vue mon regard. Je lui soufflais alors doucement :

-Raven...respire, doucement. Inspire...expire...inspire...fais comme moi.

Je posais une de ces mains sur mon buste, lui intimant de me suivre. Après cinq minutes de profondes respirations, elle se calma enfin. Je m'écartais donc, attendant qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle fit :

-Merci...je...Wick était dans l'atelier quand il a explosé..j'ai...je le cherchais bêtement...j'ai pas réfléchis dans la panique je...

-Doucement, _la coupais-je_. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as eu de la chance que je ne sois pas loin. Mais...qui est Wick?

-C'est un...c'était un ami... _se reprit-elle en laissant à nouveau échapper quelques larmes._

Ce ne serait pas simple d'obtenir des informations plus précises si elle pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de l'incendie. Je soupirais, me disant que ce serait peut-être mieux d'attendre demain pour l'interroger. Je me levais donc mais elle me retint par le poignet. Je me retournais alors vivement et elle me lâcha la main comme si elle avait été brûlé. Mon regard s'adoucit donc et je me réinstallais sur ma chaise à ses côtés. Elle prit la parole :

-Désolée..je...je ne veux pas être seule..je...il m'arrive de faire des crises de panique comme tout à l'heure...je...désolée.

-Te sens-tu capable de me raconter en détails ce qu'il s'est passé? _Demandais-je, sans tenir compte de ses propos._

-Je...j'étais partie apporter à Titus les deux grosses bombes et j'ai donc laissé seul Wick à l'atelier,

même pas trente minutes je pense. A cinq cents mètres à peine de l'atelier, je l'ai entendu hurler, comme s'il était torturé. Mon idiot de cheval m'a éjecté au sol avant de se sauver et j'ai donc fini le chemin en avançant le plus vite que je pouvais avec ma jambe. L'atelier a alors explosé et j'ai continué vers les flammes et c'est là que tu m'as trouvé je présume.

Je hochais la tête avant de lui demander :

-Les cris, tu parles de torture, es-tu sûre? Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il ai involontairement déclenché l'incendie et qu'il criait pour demander de l'aide?

-Je...je suis presque sûre que c'était des cris de douleur. Il est possible que ce soit la morsure du feu mais...je crois me rappeler de silhouettes fuyants dans la forêt... _répondit-elle, tout en réfléchissant._

Je soupirais donc avant de dire simplement :

-Merci...

Je me levais en entendant des bruits de pas approchant. Cela devait être la chancelière qui voudrait sûrement rester au chevet de la brunette. Cette dernière d'ailleurs fit soudain une réflexion intéressante :

-Est-il possible que ce soit la nation des glaces?

Je la regardais et déclarais :

-Si c'est le cas, alors nous avons un espion à Polis et notre attaque de demain risque de ne plus être une attaque surprise...

-Qu'allez-vous faire? Enfin je...je veux pas m'occuper de ce qu'il ne me regarde pas mais...

Je levais la main, lui intimant le silence avant de répondre :

-Il est trop tard pour changer le plan. J'enverrais seulement plus d'hommes transportant les bombes. Il faut juste un homme pour poser les bombes, les autres le couvriront. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Repose-toi, j'ai besoin de toi en forme demain pour...

-Ah Raven, tu es réveillée ! _S'exclama la mère de Clarke derrière moi_. Merci commandante d'être restée aussi longtemps. Je prends le relais, vous devriez vous reposer. Je ne dis pas cela en tant que chancelière, ne vous méprenez pas, juste en tant que médecin.

-Bien, à demain donc, reposez-vous aussi.

Sur ce, je quittais la chambre et me dirigeais vers mon trône. Il fallait que je vois avec mes conseillers quelles options nous avions désormais et surtout, il fallait que l'on trouve l'espion dans nos rangs. On réfléchit donc ensemble à un piège pour trouver l'espion durant une bonne heure avant qu'un de mes guerriers fasse irruption dans la salle pour nous prévenir de l'arrivée de Ryder ainsi que celle que je n'attendais plus...Clarke...

POV Clarke

Cela faisait de longues heures que l'on chevauchait quand on arriva en bas d'une haute colline. Ryder m'affirma que Polis se trouvait en contrebas et je ne pus que m'en réjouir. Je n'étais jamais montée aussi longtemps sur un cheval et mes cuisses me chauffaient et, pour dire poliment, mes fesses me faisaient un mal de chien. Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte, mettre pied à terre pour me dégourdir les jambes. On entama donc l'ascension de la colline et, arrivée au sommet, je ne pus que m'émerveiller de ce qu'il m'était dévoilé. Même de nuit, où seul la Lune m'éclairait, la ville resplendissait. Elle s'étendait sur des centaines d'hectares si ce n'est plus. Selon nos livres d'histoire, je dirais que les murailles entourant la cité dataient du Moyen-Age, mais ce n'était pas un château fort qu'elles protégeaient, mais des centaines et des centaines d'habitations qui devaient être en ciment pour les murs, éclairées chacune par une lampe où brillait une petite flamme, et toutes les toitures étaient faites, selon mes connaissances, en tuiles de terre cuite il me semblait. Il y avait une grande organisation des habitations entre elles et on distinguait facilement deux grands axes. Un partant de l'entrée principale, dont on devait avoir accès par un pont-levis pour passer au-dessus des douves, qui se terminait à l'entrée d'une large demeure, au centre de la ville, qui devait être l'habitation de Lexa. Le second axe allait de l'ouest à l'est de la ville, passant là encore par la demeure de Lexa, et se terminant face à l'océan. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui m'émerveilla le plus. La ville était au bord d'une immensité d'eau. De là où je me trouvais, je voyais la lune se refléter sur la surface d'eau, brouillée régulièrement par les vagues qui finissaient en écume sur la plage. Les murailles partaient de la plage et encadraient la ville jusqu'à une immense falaise qui tombait à pic dans l'océan. Si Polis était assiégé, les troupes ennemis ne pourraient passer que par la face où se trouvait la porte principal. Impossible d'encadrer la ville à cause de la falaise et de l'océan. Polis était imprenable à moins que l'ennemi n'arrive en bateau, mais ils ne viendraient que sur un front et seraient de suite repoussés. Le sable du bord de mer ne devait pas être une surface adéquate pour combattre.

Ryder mit fin à ma contemplation en m'invitant à le suivre vers la ville. Nous étions en temps de guerre, chaque minute comptait. Plus j'avançais vers la porte principale, plus la hauteur de la muraille me donna le vertige. A la louche, la muraille devait bien faire cinquante mètres de haut et je pouvais apercevoir de multiples meurtrières le long des fortifications. Des gardes étaient postés sur les tours, arc en main. Enfin, devant les douves, qui étaient bien plus larges qu'il ne m'avait semblé d'en haut, et qui devaient être composées d'eau de mer, nous attendions qu'on nous abaisse le pont-levis. Rapidement, j'entendis un bruit de chaînes et le pont-levis tomba à mes pieds. Depuis que Lexa m'en avait parlé avant l'attaque du Mont Weather, je rêvais de découvrir cette ville censée me donner un nouvel opinion des grounders et en franchissant ses portes, je ne pus qu'approuver. La ville était bien plus moderne que je ne me l'imaginais. J'avais hâte de la visiter de jour, quand elle ne me semblerait plus endormie mais qu'elle grouillerait de multiples activités. On avança lentement sur le grand axe principal, côte-à-côte avec Ryder, silencieusement. De nouveaux guerriers vinrent nous encadrer et nous escorter jusqu'à la demeure de Heda. Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour ou plutôt je ne souhaitais pas la revoir un jour. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait sauver mon peuple et le sien était impliqué. Je soupirais et refermais plus étroitement mon manteau de fourrure. J'étais parcourue de multiples frissons provoquer non pas par la fraîcheur de la nuit mais par l'appréhension de ces retrouvailles. Arrivée devant le lieu que je redoutais, on mit enfin pied à terre. Je me dégourdis rapidement les jambes, m'étirant brièvement avant de rejoindre Ryder dans l'ascension des marches.

Je retenais mon souffle quand il poussa les larges portes d'entrée avant d'avancer à ses côtés. Une dizaine d'hommes me regardaient curieusement, murmurant un nom en trigedasleng que je ne compris pas. Ils s'écartèrent alors d'un seul homme quand Lexa s'avança vers moi, majestueuse dans sa tenue de guerrière et arborant ses peintures de guerre. Elle m'avait toujours impressionné ainsi, aussi imposante et, il fallait en convenir, à couper le souffle devant pareil beauté. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne voyais sur son visage que la femme qui m'avait trahi et je serrais donc les poings tout en me mordant la langue. Nous n'étions pas seules. Si j'ouvrais ma bouche maintenant, devant tant de témoins, je mettrais à mal cette «alliance» contre la nation des glaces. Je restais donc impassible, la fixant froidement en attendant qu'elle parle. Contre toute attente, elle fit demi-tour, me tournant le dos, en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je ne comprenais pas du tout son attitude jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse signe de la suivre, ce que je fis. Je sortis de cette grande salle où se tenait son trône pour parcourir divers couloirs, enrichis de multiples tableaux et statues. Elle entra enfin dans une pièce où je la suivis. Elle se posta au fond celle-ci, qui devait d'ailleurs être une chambre puisqu'elle comportait un immense lit. Elle était très spacieuse mais vide de décorations. Quelques meubles trônaient par-ci par-là mais la chambre ne devait pas avoir été occupée depuis longtemps déjà. Je reportais mon attention sur Lexa, qui semblait de marbre, et, revoyant dans son regard la froideur dont elle avait fait preuve lors de sa trahison, la colère me prit et sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, je plaquais mon couteau contre sa gorge et la fixait, un sourire fier sur le visage. Sourire que je perdis assez vite d'ailleurs. Elle ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour se défendre. Je savais que si elle le désirait, cela ferait longtemps que je me serais retrouvée au sol, le dos en compote. Mais non, elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil et peu à peu, je vis le masque tombé. Je ne pouvais pas la tuer, même si j'en avais la possibilité. Elle était là, face à moi, et je revoyais peu à peu la femme avec qui j'avais passé tant de temps, la femme qui prenait compte de mon avis sans se soucier de mon jeune âge, de mon inexpérience, ou du fait que je ne sois pas la chancelière, et enfin, la femme qui m'avait embrassé et pour qui j'avais des sentiments. Oui des sentiments de haine, de déception, de trahison, mais aussi d'amour. Si j'écoutais mon cœur, là, à l'instant même, j'embrasserais ces lèvres que je désirais tant, à quelques centimètres seulement des miennes. Mais je ne devais pas me montrer ainsi faible, aussi je reculais le plus loin possible d'elle, plaquant mon dos contre le mur opposé. Après cinq bonnes minutes de silence, moi détournant mes yeux de la tentation qu'elle représentait, comme Eve devant la pomme, Lexa le brisa enfin:

-Hei Wanheda... (bonjour commandant de la mort)

 **Alors, verdict?^^ Désolée de finir ainsi mais promis, je posterais la suite le plus vite possible^^ Fini les partiels, j'ai pas mal de temps libre maintenant que je vais consacrer à l'écriture. Je pense poster la suite début semaine prochaine ainsi que la suite de mon AU pour ceux qui la suive :)**

 **Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi de ce premier épisode de saison 3?**

 **Perso, je l'ai trouvé génialissime putain, ça va être dur de se contenter d'un seul épisode par semaine xD (je n'en dis pas plus au cas où vous ne l'ayez pas vu, mais foncez, il est génial^^)**

 **Dragoncila : Merci beaucoup et désolée, je ne parle pas brésilien, j'ai dû, je l'avoue, utiliser google traduction xD En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir sa ff traversée l'océan;) Donc merci de me suivre:)**

 **Lea kom trikru: Merci beaucoup:) Bon, la réconciliation sur l'oreiller, va falloir patienter un peu;)**

 **L'attente ne rendra le moment que plus beau^^ Et yes, Clexa foreveeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:)**

 **MaraCapucin : Whaou merci beaucoup:) Je suis en fac de lettres donc il n'y aura jamais de grosses fautes de syntaxes (si yen a, c'est que je manque de sommeil c'est tout...xD), j'essaie de faire de mon mieux dans ce genre PA, et si ça te plaît, bah j'en suis vraiment super contente :)**

 **PS : t'as vu ? J'ai mis la traduction à côté ;) (merci de me le dire d'ailleurs, votre avis compte et je m'adapte aux moindres de vos désirs...enfin ça dépend du désir xD) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi:)**

 **meg1287 : Merci beaucoup et oui, je vais faire attention désormais, merci de me le dire :) (d'ailleurs, dis-moi si c'est mieux maintenant^^) j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre t'aura plu:)**

 **Kayliah : Merci beaucoup et non, comme tu l'auras sans doute vu, je n'ai pas tant vu juste xD Mais j'aime bien mon scénario et je ne modifierais rien, même si c'est bien différent^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu en tout cas:)**

 **MagRd : Alors tu es donc la fameuse guest;) Merci en tout cas, et moi aussi, j'ai adoré cette phrase du moment que je l'ai écrit, j'adore Lexa et je veux vraiment respecter dans ma ff son personnage:)**

 **Ahah, tu es devin, voici un chap aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il t'a plu :)**

 **J'espère que vous continuerez à être aussi nombreux à me lire et à me laisser des review tout au long de cette ff. Je pense avoir entre 20 et 25 chapitres donc je finirais sans doute en même temps que la série, mais jamais je ne m'en inspirais pour l'écrire car, comme je l'ai dit, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire un copié/collé. J'espère que le fait que ma ff soit bien différente de la série ne vous gênera pas. Moi j'écris pour patienter d'abord avant le commencement de la série, maintenant pour patienter entre chaque épisode alors j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire pour patienter aussi. Sur ce, à bientôt et prenez soin de vous:)**

 **PS : vous pouvez venir parler en MP de l'épisode si vous voulez, je ne mors pas, promis ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les loulous, j'espère que ça va vous:) Voici le nouveau chap avec les**

 **retrouvailles de Clarke et Lexa. J'espère que ce court chapitre vous plaira:)**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve comme d'hab en bas^^**

POV Lexa

J'avais été vraiment surprise de l'agressivité de Clarke. Je savais que nos retrouvailles ne seraient pas joyeuses, mais qu'elle me plaque un couteau sur la gorge, je ne l'aurais pas pensé venant d'elle. Dans un premier temps, mon instinct m'avait dicté de renverser les positions, sa prise n'étant pas assez efficace, puis j'avais croisé son regard et avais décidé de ne pas envenimer les choses. La voir, si près de moi, avait fait remonté en moi tous les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Sa présence me troublait et, voyant que sa prise vacillait, je fis tomber le masque, lui dévoilant tout d'un seul regard. Je me présentais devant elle comme Lexa, et non comme commandante. Je savais que pour regagner sa confiance, il faudra du temps, et du temps, nous en avions peu dans le monde où l'on vit. Ainsi, me montrer froide face à elle n'était pas une option envisageable. Une guerre se préparait et je la voulais à mes côtés, pour unir nos deux peuples une nouvelle fois contre un ennemi commun mais aussi pour pouvoir la protéger. Je ne serais pas rassurée de ne pas la voir tout en sachant qu'elle risque un coup mortel. Sortant de mes pensées, je la fixais à nouveau et vis son regard glissé sur mes lèvres et ses yeux se noircirent. J'avais presque envie de sourire en voyant que je lui faisais toujours un certain effet, mais la colère et la déception prirent rapidement le dessus dans ses yeux et elle se recula le plus loin possible. Je soufflais doucement. Je méritais le comportement qu'elle avait à mon égard. Elle n'était pas née sur Terre. Elle ne connaissait pas encore vraiment ce monde. Elle commençait juste à se rendre compte que notre vie se résumait à devoir faire des choix difficiles pour survivre, et un leader encore plus puisqu'il devait assurer sa survie et celle de son peuple. Dans notre vie, rien n'a jamais été facile. La voyant se calmer, je la saluais, utilisant son nom donné par mon peuple. Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant surprise et demanda:

-Wanheda?

-Commandant de la mort dans notre langue, _répondis-je simplement._

Son regard se voila et c'est d'une voix faible qu'elle m'interrogea:

-Pourquoi?

Je voyais dans son regard qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle était blessée...non elle était brisée. Ce surnom était une marque de respect. Mon peuple l'a voyait différemment et elle devrait être fière de ce nom dont elle était désormais affublée mais au contraire, cela la révulsa. La voyant tremblotante, je voulus m'approcher mais à peine esquissais-je un geste que son regard noir et froid me fit m'abstenir. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois avant de répondre doucement:

-Tu as tué à toi seule notre pire ennemi, sauvant presque l'entièreté de ton peuple. Tu as dès lors gagné le respect et l'admiration de mon peuple et Titus, un de mes conseillé, t'as surnommé ainsi, gage de ta puissance, et depuis, mon peuple a repris ce nom. Tu devrais en être fière Clarke, c'est un honneur de...

-Fière? _Me coupa-t-elle avant de s'avancer rageusement vers moi_. Fière d'avoir tué un millier de personnes, composé de plus de civils que de soldats dont des enfants Lexa. Des enfants! J'ai exterminé un peuple entier et tu me parles de fierté? Il n'y a que vous pour penser ainsi! Vous êtes des sauvages!

-Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages Clarke! _M'écriais-je, ne pouvant laisser passer cela_. Je pensais que venir ici changerait ta vision des choses mais je vois que je me trompe encore en ce qui te concerne. Ouvre les yeux Clarke! Regarde autour de toi, regarde cette ville, regarde les gens qui y vivent paisiblement. Oui,regarde-les bien et reviens oser me dire une telle chose!

-Je... _commença-t-elle._

-Tu ne sais rien Clarke! _La coupais-je_. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de survivre ici. Je pensais qu'en ayant survécu trois mois seule ici t'aurait fait changé d'avis mais non. La survie sur Terre n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Depuis que je suis née je n'ai vu que des guerres. Depuis 100 ans nous ne connaissons pas la paix, se battant pour survivre mais surtout pour construire ce que tu vois aujourd'hui autour de toi. Beaucoup de sang à couler. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers dès mon plus jeune âge et je savais, comme tous guerriers, que je ne vivrais pas vieille. On est tous confronté à la mort depuis que nous sommes nés. Ce peuple, que tu as détruis, a tué plus de personnes que le nombre qu'ils étaient. Depuis 100 ans ils tuent des hommes et des femmes, les torturant en prélevant leur sang pour survivre. Tu as libéré mon peuple du joug de ces tyrans et ils t'ont donc donné un titre honorifique. Je sais que toute ta vie, quand tu fermeras les yeux la nuit, tu verras leur visage, mais tu n'es pas la seule! On ne tue pas par plaisir, mais pour survivre, ce qui nous différencie de sauvages non? On veut seulement que nos enfants puissent s'épanouir confortablement avant qu'il n'est l'âge pour certain de prendre les armes. Ce que tu traverses Clarke, tu n'es pas la seule. Va falloir t'en relever si tu veux survivre ici. Maintenant, soit tu mets ta rancune de côté pour que je t'explique le plan, soit tu pars passer tes nerfs ailleurs qu'avec moi!

La blonde en face de moi fondit en larmes et s'écroula au sol. Je la fixais un instant avant de la rejoindre, calmée, et je la pris dans mes bras, m'attendant à être rejeter mais non, au contraire. Elle s'accrocha à moi désespérément, soufflant dans un sanglot qu'elle était trop faible. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux, la soulevant pour l'asseoir sur mes genoux, prenant une position plus confortable avant de souffler:

-Tu n'es pas faible Clarke. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Ce peuple était condamné du moment où ils n'auraient plus eu de sang. Tu leur as évité une forme de torture longue et inéluctable. Tu pourras t'en relever, ça prendra du temps, mais si tu ne mets pas de côté ce que tu as fait, tu ne pourras pas aider ton peuple qui, aujourd'hui, a besoin de toi plus que jamais.

Elle resta encore cinq bonnes minutes accrochée à moi avant de se relever et de se positionner devant la carte. Je le rejoignis, me plaçant de l'autre côté du plan et commença à lui expliquer:

-Nous partirons demain à l'aube. Il nous faudra une journée pour atteindre Azgeda. Nous resterons en retrait tandis qu'un groupe fera exploser les portes de l'intérieur à l'aide de bombes construites par Raven. Dès lors, nous attaquerons. Nous n'avons pas d'autres options. La Ice nation est entourée de montagnes. On est forcé d'attaquer de front.

-Et pour les prisonniers? _demanda-t-elle._

-Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire... _soufflais-je, baissant les yeux._

-Attends, tu vas les laisser mourir ainsi? Non mais c'est pas possible! Quand tu fais un pas en avant direct tu en fais trois en arrière à prendre des décis...

-Em pleni (ça suffit)! Clarke, je...je suis fatiguée. Nous partons demain et je ne veux pas être sermonner par quelqu'un qui était absente lorsque les disparitions ont commencé. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir attendu pour élaborer un plan! Je n'avais là encore pas le choix. Si tu as un meilleur plan, tu as cinq minutes pas plus. On a plus le temps de planifier notre attaque. Nous en avons, avec mes conseillers comme ta mère, parlé de longs moments et il n'y a pas d'autres options que..

-Il y a toujours d'autres options, mais tu n'y prêtes simplement pas attention. Tu finiras par tout perdre Lexa un jour...

Sur ces mots, elle partit sans que je ne puisse me défendre. La seule option qu'il y avait n'était pas envisageable. Je ne jouerais pas mon titre alors que la guerre est presque gagnée d'avance. Le plan était parfait. Certes, nous perdrons des hommes, qui, je le supposais, à l'heure qu'il est, devaient déjà être passer dans l'autre monde, mais ainsi je sauvais le reste de mes troupes. Se lancer dans une mission suicide récupérée sans doute des cadavres n'était pas envisageable. J'espérais juste que Clarke le comprendrait et se battrait tout de même à mes côtés...

POV Clarke

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle prenne les mauvaises décisions? Elle abandonnait encore des gens innocents pour sauver selon elle son peuple. Mais c'était son peuple aussi qui était enfermé derrière des murs de glace. Énervée, je rejoignis tout de même la chambre de ma mère, sous indication d'une servante je le supposais. Je frappais et ouvris quand je reçus une réponse. Ma mère se précipita vers moi et me serra dans ses bras à m'étouffer durant un temps interminable. J'étais heureuse de la retrouver, même si je me sentais encore honteuse de ce que j'avais fait. Je la revoyais au Mount Weather et mon coeur se serra. Je n'avais pas fait le mauvais choix, je devais en assumer les conséquences désormais, quoi qu'il en coûte. Une voix me sortit de mes pensées et c'est ainsi que je vis Raven, pâle, allongée sur le lit. Je me dirigeais donc vers elle, la prenant brièvement dans mes bras, heureuse de la revoir. Je m'inquiétais de la voir ainsi et lui demandais donc:

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui oui t'inquiète et toi? On t'a cherché partout tu sais...

-Je sais je...désolée...je n'étais pas encore prête à revenir.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et je les questionnais:

-Tout le monde est à Polis?

-Octavia et Lincoln n'ont pas été très bien accueillis mais Indra a accepté de les avoir à ses côtés. Seul Jasper est resté au camp...

J'acquiesçais. Je le comprenais et je savais qu'il ne serait pas aisé qu'il me pardonne mon acte. Je demandais alors, face au silence de Raven:

-Et les autres? Bellamy? Monty?

Raven détourna les yeux et ma mère me fit face et me répondit doucement:

-Ils ont été kidnappé, ainsi que Miller...Je suis désolée Clarke...

Je me levais d'un bond, les larmes aux yeux et m'écriais:

-Et vous, vous acceptez le plan de Lexa? Vous acceptez de les abandonner à leur sort?

-On a pas le choix Clarke. La commandante a choisit la seule option envisageable... on ne peut pas les sauver...ils sont peut-être même déjà morts Clarke...on ne peut qu'espérer les trouver à la fin de la bataille, peut-être vivants qui sait... _essaya de me raisonner ma mère._

Je regardais vers Raven qui acquiesça. Non, ce n'était pas possible. J'étais revenue dans le but de sauver mon peuple et je devais déjà sacrifier trois de mes amis! Je sortis précipitamment de la pièce, mes larmes me brûlant les yeux, pour sortir à l'extérieur, peinant à reprendre ma respiration. Quand la fraîcheur de la nuit me frappa, je pris une forte inspiration et commençais à marcher tout en réfléchissant. J'essuyais mes larmes et repris un visage de marbre. Je ne devais pas me montrer faible. Je devais trouver un moyen de les sauver et non m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Lexa avait peut-

être abandonné, ce n'était pas pour autant que je devais faire de même. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de pénétrer l'enceinte avant l'arrivée de l'armée sur les lieux. Tandis que je réfléchissais, un homme posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je sursautais violemment, laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de m'écarter. Il s'excusa alors:

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je m'appelle Roan et je vais t'aider à sauver tes amis.

-Pardon? _M'exclamais-je totalement surprise par ses propos._

-Lexa t'a menti, ou plutôt, elle ne t'a pas dit toute la vérité. Il y a bien un moyen de sauver les prisonniers mais elle a refusé, _continua-t-il normalement._

-Et c'est quoi ce moyen? _Demandais-je, sceptique_.

-Il y a un passage dans le mur de glace, une petite faille que le peuple des glaces n'a pas connaissance.

-Attends. Tu veux dire que Lexa qui vit ici connaît un soi-disant passage dans un mur de glace là-bas alors que ceux qui y vivent ne l'ont jamais remarqué? Oh et je suppose que ce passage mène directement aux prisonniers et que tous les gardes seront paisiblement endormis pendant que je les libérerais. Et pourquoi pas le père noël ne m'emmènerait pas à bord de son traîneau ? _Me moquais-je avant de tourner les talons._

-Comment crois-tu, skaiprisa, que les guerriers ouvrent les portes de l'intérieur avec des bombes ? Ce passage s'est formé il y a peu et le mur fait des centaines de kilomètres de long. C'est comme cherché une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Lexa compte envoyer des hommes par le passage faire exploser les portes, mais elle ne veut pas envoyer des hommes par là sauver les prisonniers, mais toi, tu peux.

Je me stoppais donc. Il disait la vérité. Je n'avais pas fait assez attention aux paroles de Lexa et elle avait éludé bien des détails. Je demandais alors:

-Tu sais où se trouve ce passage n'est-ce pas? _Demandais-je, sachant déjà la réponse._

-Bien sûr, je vais te dessiner un plan. Seule, tu passeras inaperçue. Je te donnerais des vêtements de leur clan. Avec la préparation de guerre, les soldats se focaliseront sur l'entrée, ils ne prêteront pas attention à toi, _m'affirma-t-il._

-Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? _Le questionnais-je, méfiante._

-Mon frère fait partie des prisonniers. Tu es sa seule chance, _répondit-il._

J'acquiesçais et lui donnais rendez-vous ici-même dans une vingtaine de minutes, le temps pour moi de récupérer quelques armes et pour lui de m'amener de vêtements et dessiner le plan.

Ainsi prête, plan en main, je remerciais une dernière fois Roan, rejoignis les écuries, choisis le cheval avec lequel j'étais venue avec Ryder et entama la route. L'armée ne partirait que quelques heures plus tard, ce qui me laisserait le temps de pénétrer la nation des glaces et trouver un moyen de libérer mes amis...

 _Quelques heures plus tard..._

POV Inconnue

La porte s'ouvrit et un garde entra, me salua avant de me confirmer:

-Elle est bien venue, comme vous le pensiez. Nous l'avons enfermé.

-Bien. Vous pouvez disposer, _lui dis-je._

Je souris. Elle était bien tombée dans le piège. Pour une personne si importante, elle était bien idiote. Je pris quelques instruments que je n'avais plus utilisé depuis bien trop longtemps avant de me diriger vers sa cellule. A nous deux, Clarke du peuple du ciel...

 **Désolée, ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude mais on va dire que c'est un demi-chapitre, la seconde moitié sera publiée demain ou samedi dernier délai promis :)**

 **Sinon verdict ? C'est ainsi que vous voyez leurs retrouvailles ou comment sinon ?**

 **Si j'ai vraiment publié ce soir, malgré que ce soit un court chapitre et que j'aurais pu attendre demain pour le compléter et le publier, c'est que je ne voulais pas être influencer par leurs retrouvailles dans la série demain, là, on a le droit à ma version, demain, nous les verrons enfin et j'ai plus que hâte personnellement^^**

 **MagRd : Merci beaucoup et désolée, ce chap est encore plus court mais suite demain ou samedi promis^^ J'ai dû éliminer Wick malheureusement pour des raisons que vous comprendrez plus tard:) J'espère que ces retrouvailles t'ont plu et oui, ça se voit que Clarke désire Lexa ****

 **meg1287 : Merci et désolée, je ne peux pas faire plus pour la longueur:/ J'espère que tu continueras tout de même à me lire^^**

 **Dragoncila : Merci beaucoup pour tes review, même si écrit en brésilien, ça me fait super plaisir :)**

 **kayliah : Merci beaucoup et bah tu vois, pour moi, c'est Lexa qui va le plus s'échauffer, même si Clarke est pas mal dans son genre. Je vois juste pas trop Lexa se laisser marcher sur les pieds^^ Et oui, hâte d'être demain voir leurs retrouvailles:)**

 **MaraCapucin : Merci beaucoup:) Tu m'as tué xD Moi c'est ma coloc aussi qui me regarde bizarre quand j'écris ou je lis parce que je parle toute seule, c'est fou xD Contente en tout cas de provoquer d'aussi vives émotions ;) (lexa sortant du feu Raven...c'était pour moi un p'tit clin d'œil à ma première ff^^)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review et à demain j'espère pour la suite du chapitre et parler, si vous le souhaitez par MP par exemple, de l'épisode de demain et des peut-être retrouvailles que j'attends avec trop d'impatience ****


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les loulous, voici la suite. Désolée c'est encore un court chapitre mais la suite**

 **arrivera mardi et ce sera bien mieux. Le manque de temps et d'inspi pour cette partie**

 **fait que ces deux derniers chap pour moi sont décevants mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la**

 **suite sera bien meilleure:) Sur ce, bon chapitre et on se retrouve en bas^^**

POV Lexa

Dès l'aube, on réunit les troupes. J'avais envoyé Ryder chercher les leaders des skypeople il y avait de cela près d'une demi-heure, et seuls Marcus et Abby étaient arrivés. Nous étions prêt de partir et Clarke manquait toujours à l'appel. J'avais peur qu'elle ne refuse de venir à cause de notre discussion de la veille ou devrais-je dire de notre désaccord violent de la veille. Je savais que je n'avais pas été tendre avec elle mais il fallait la faire réagir. Si elle voulait vraiment être la leader de son peuple et pouvoir le protéger, elle devait être capable de prendre des décisions difficiles et de faire passer les hommes qui seraient prêt à tout pour elle avant ses propres sentiments. Prête à ordonner la marche malgré tout, comme il nous fallait près d'une journée de marche pour rejoindre Azgeda, Ryder vint me trouver, livide. Essoufflé, il parvint quand même à me dire :

-Wanheda est introuvable...

Je serrais les dents, la colère crispant mon visage. Clarke ne se rendait-elle donc pas compte à quel point elle était importante, pour son peuple comme pour le mien ? Elle était respectée de tous et même si mon peuple marcherait toujours derrière moi, le sien comptait sur elle. Malgré que Marcus est l'âme d'un bon leader, ce que Clarke avait accompli au Mount Weather avait renforcé les liens de son peuple qui n'attendait que son arrivée. Et maintenant qu'elle était enfin revenue de ses trois mois en forêt, elle les laissait tomber ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Il était impensable qu'elle ne se batte pas à leur côté. Jamais la Clarke que je connaissais ne ferait quelque chose de semblable. Ma colère fit place alors à l'inquiétude. J'ordonnais donc à mes troupes de commencer d'avancer tandis que je rejoignais à cheval la femme susceptible de pouvoir me donner une explication. Cette dernière était déjà prête, mal à l'aise sur son cheval qu'elle devait monter pour être en tête de troupes, comme tout leader au côté de Marcus. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui demandais :

-Vous ne savez pas où se trouve votre fille ? Son absence se fait remarquer...

-Non Heda. Je pensais qu'elle était avec vous.

L'angoisse prit alors le dessus. Nous avions un espion dans nos rangs. Se pourrait-il qu'il l'est kidnappé ? Non, Clarke savait se défendre et dans la ville, avec tous les gardes, une altercation ne serait pas passée inaperçue. Constatant mon inquiétude, Abby dit :

-Je...je lui ai dit qui avait été kidnappé. Comme vous pouvez le comprendre, elle l'a très mal prit...

-Elle ne les aurait jamais abandonné... _soufflais-je pour moi-même, réalisant tout d'un coup que jamais elle ne laisserait tomber son peuple...dans son entièreté._

Paniquée je la questionnais :

-Lui avez-vous parlé du défilé dans le mur de glace ?

-Non, je..je pensais que vous le feriez. A peine lui ai-je dis à propos des prisonniers qu'elle est sortie dehors. Je..je me disais qu'elle voulait seulement prendre l'air, ce ne sont pas des nouvelles faciles à accepter, je lui ai laissé le temps, _répondit-elle._

-Ne connaissez-vous donc pas votre fille ? _M'énervais-je_. Elle est partie là-bas pendant que vous la laissiez «prendre l'air»!

-Je. _.tenta-t-elle._

-Em pleni, _la coupais-je_. (ça suffit).

Je fis volte-face avec mon cheval pour prendre la tête de cortège, et ordonnait aux troupes d'accélérer le pas. Ryder vint alors à moi, sur un cheval qui n'était pas le sien. Il me dit alors, pour confirmer mes doutes :

-Mon cheval n'était pas aux écuries où je l'ai laissé.

-Clarke, _soufflais-je comme une évidence._

Il était inutile d'accélérer le pas. Si Clarke était partie dans la nuit, seule et à cheval, elle devait déjà avoir atteint Azgeda. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier qu'elle n'était pas faite prisonnière car s'il connaissait son identité et ses rapports avec moi, elle subirait le même traitement qu'avait subi Costia. Mais les dieux m'en sont témoin, quoi qu'il se passe, Nia allait payer pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et si elle touche à un cheveu de Clarke, je jure que sa mort sera longue et douloureuse...

POV Clarke

Un seau d'eau glacé vint me réveiller en sursaut du sommeil profond dans lequel un coup violent à l'arrière de la tête avait provoqué. Je ne sentais pas le sol sous mes pieds et une douleur aiguë au niveau de mes poignets me firent me rendre compte que j'étais suspendue par des chaînes en métal qui me coupaient les poignets et menaçaient de me déboîter les épaules. Je secouais la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé et n'arrivant pas à discerner la personne qui se tenait devant moi. Je clignais des yeux, m'habituant à la clarté aveuglante de l'endroit où j'étais détenue. Regardant de tous côtés, je compris que ce qui m'entourait étaient des murs faits de glace d'où la lumière qui s'infiltrait me brûlait les rétines. Plissant mes yeux, je prêtais enfin attention à mon geôlier, ou plutôt à ma geôlière. Elle était mince et tout chez elle rappelait la glace, que ce soit ses longs cheveux presque blancs, ses yeux perçants d'un bleu glacial, à sa robe majestueuse qui pouvait se confondre avec les murs qui m'entouraient. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, j'avais devant moi la reine d'Azgeda en personne. Sachant que si j'étais toujours en vie, c'était que je devais avoir une importance à ses yeux, j'osais dire, sarcastiquement :

-Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de la reine en personne dans ma prison si..glaciale?

La position, il n'y a pas à dire, n'était pas des plus confortable. Le métal glacé m'écorchait jusqu'au sang et je sentais mes muscles me brûler littéralement pour empêcher mes épaules de lâcher. Cette pression constante fit que ma voix, que je voulais assurer, était marquée par l'effort que je faisais et qui me fit perdre toute crédibilité. Quelle «wanheda» je faisais ainsi...

Sans me répondre, mon ''invitée'' m'examinait, tournant autour de moi comme si elle cherchait un morceau de choix sur le bétail pendu que j'étais. Elle retourna enfin au point de départ, déplia le tissu qu'elle avait dû poser à son arrivée mais que, endormie, je n'avais pas remarqué et exposa ainsi à ma vision de multiples instruments qui ne devaient pas être bon signe. Je ne pus rester de marbre, montrant clairement mon inquiétude. J'étais faible. Lexa avait tort, je n'étais pas faite pour être leader. La torture n'avait pas encore commencé que je mourais déjà littéralement de peur. Je fermais donc les yeux, visionnant les rares bons moments que j'avais passé dans mon existence. Les match que l'on regardait avec mon père, son sourire si fier de moi à chaque dessin que je lui montrais, Wells, mon meilleur ami, avec qui j'avais passé tant de temps. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient aujourd'hui s'ils me voyaient ? Et toi, Octavia, si forte au côté de Lincoln, et Bellamy, qui n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour infiltrer le Mount Weather, Monty, Jasper, Raven, Miller...tous mes amis que je trahissais aujourd'hui parce que j'étais faible. Maman, à qui je n'avais pas su pardonner malgré l'amour qu'elle me portait. Et enfin toi, Lexa, à qui j'aurais dû faire confiance avant de foncer tête baissée. Par ma stupidité et mon envie égoïste de sauver trois de mes amis, je mettais en péril la guerre à venir. Pourquoi le pardon était-il si dur à donner ? Moi qui pensait que Lexa prenait toujours les mauvaises décisions, je me trompais fortement. Chaque décision était bien pensée et menait à la survie de son peuple. Et moi, me voilà pendue comme de la volaille attendant la sentence. Je sentis les larmes montées mais je ne devais pas être faible. Je l'avais assez été. Ma faiblesse m'avait mené droit dans un piège, alors maintenant, ma force devait m'aider à m'en sortir ou tout du moins, ne pas mettre en danger mon peuple. J'ouvris ainsi les yeux et vis que ma tortionnaire avait choisi un couteau. Elle s'amusait à le lancer et le rattraper aisément, montrant toute sa dextérité avec cette arme pour m'impressionner. Mais c'était fini. La fille facilement impressionnable n'était plus. Je la regardais donc froidement, mon visage se fermant, avant de demander :

-Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie?

Elle s'avança alors vers moi et répondit :

-Tu as des informations qui m'intéressent Clarke, ou devrais-je dire Wanheda, _finit-elle en se moquant ouvertement de moi._

Je la fusillais du regard et lui affirmais :

-Je ne vous dirais rien des plans de Lexa si c'est ce que vous voulez!

-Oh pas la peine, notre espion s'est déjà chargé de tout nous dire. D'ailleurs, tu l'as déjà rencontré.

Je haussais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle répondit à mon interrogation :

-Oh, je vais te donner un indice. Si je te dis :«Mon frère est prisonnier d'Azgeda», tu me réponds?

-Roan, _soufflais-je, entrant dans son jeu sans vraiment le vouloir._

Quelle idiote j'avais été. C'était lui qui m'avait précipité dans ce piège. Il avait joué la carte de la sensibilité et j'étais tombée dans le panneau. C'était donc lui l'espion et il était au courant du passage. Le plan établi par Lexa serait donc un échec. La panique me submergea alors. Son plan qu'elle croyait parfait et qui devait assurée sa victoire était fortement compromis, la Ice nation ayant un coup d'avance sur tout. Une idée me vint soudain à l'esprit et je l'interrogeais :

-Si vous connaissez déjà les plans de Lexa, quelle importance ai-je pour vous?

-Selon de sources sûres, tu as été proche de Lexa et vois-tu, je pense que cette dernière serait prête à tout pour te récupérer, tout comme remettre en jeu son titre, _répondit-elle, guettant chacune de mes réactions._

-Comment cela ? _Demandais-je, n'y comprenant rien._

-Pour qu'une nouvelle Heda soit élue, il faut que la précédente meurt et l'âme de Heda choisit un nouvel hôte. Quand la prédécesseur de Lexa est morte, cela devait être moi qui devait prendre les commandes. Lexa est une imposteur. Elle ne mérite pas ce titre. Je l'ai donc maintes fois défié en duel pour gagner ce qui me revient de droit mais elle a toujours refusé. Pour elle, ce serait honteux de se soumettre à mettre cette tradition de côté pour un duel équitable. Pour elle, quand une âme choisie, on se doit de le respecter. Mais ce n'est qu'un tissu d'ânerie créé par des gens ignorants qui s'en sont remis à de stupides divinités pour espérer survivre. Je commandais le clan le plus puissant donc je devais hériter de ce titre. Cela devrait être moi siégeant à Polis! _Déclara-t-elle froidement._

-Vous voulez dire que vous aviez défié Lexa mais qu'elle a préféré la guerre?

-Son peuple a autant d'animosité pour le mien qu'elle de moi, comme moi d'elle par ailleurs. Elle considère comme une trahison envers son peuple et leur éthique de préférer se battre face à mon second que de déclarer la guerre. Tu dois être de mon avis n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être une croyante. Tu ne connais en rien les traditions qui existent ici. Il fut un temps où je croyais aux forces divinatoires. Cette foi nous permettait de survivre et d'instaurer un certain ordre et des règles. Aujourd'hui, je ne vois qu'un tissu de mensonges destiné à rendre le peuple plus soumis à Heda, _expliqua-t-elle._

Je secouais la tête. Il est vrai que je ne croyais pas aux divinités mais je connaissais leur tradition. Pendant ses trois mois, j'avais appris bien des pratiques qu'il se faisait ici-bas et je savais que Lexa croyait en cela, tout comme son peuple et qu'en rien elle ne les manipulerait. Si elle avait refusé ce défi, c'était qu'elle le jugeait indigne à son rang. J'avais vu quelques guerriers en préparation pour la guerre. Ils ne semblaient pas endoctriner, ils avaient seulement soif de sang, soif du sang du peuple des glaces, soif du sang de leur ennemi de toujours, soif du sang de ceux qui avaient fait tant de victimes. Oui, si Lexa avait accepté le défi, elle aurait trahi son peuple et perdu leur confiance. Jamais elle ne l'accepterait. Même pour moi. Enfin, je l'espérais.

-Les troupes ennemies ne devraient pas tarder à se présenter devant nos portes. En attendant leur arrivée, j'ai besoin d'une information que tu détiens. Tu sais, je n'ai vraiment aucune raison de te torturer ou de te tuer. Alors dis-moi où se trouve Niylah et aucun mal ne te sera fait, si bien sûr Lexa accepte ce défi. En tout cas dans tous les cas tu ne souffriras pas. Dessines moi seulement un plan de sa position, je sais que tu étais avec elle.

Pourquoi désirait-elle la retrouver ? Niylah m'avait dit avoir été exilé de ce clan alors pourquoi Nia la recherchait-elle ? Quelle importance elle pouvait avoir pour Azgeda? Dans tous les cas, jamais je ne la trahirais. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie, à moi de sauver la sienne. Durant des années, jamais elle n'avait été trouvé, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que ça arriverait. Aussi, je crachais à terre et dit, froidement :

-Allez-y, torturez-moi, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Mon peuple arrive, la guerre se prépare. Quoi qu'il se passe, je mourrais car jamais Lexa ne se soumettra à se battre avec un vulgaire second. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment vous pouvez croire qu'il puisse vaincre. Bientôt, tout sera terminé. La question qui se pose est, allez-vous perdre votre temps à torturer une personne qui ne vous dira jamais rien ou allez-vous préparer vos troupes pour ce combat que vous savez perdu d'avance?

-Ah j'aime bien. Tu as de la répartie, pas comme...comment elle s'appelait déjà...ah oui Costia qui elle, à peine réveiller à ta place m'avait déjà supplié de la laisser en vie et m'a dit tout ce qu'elle savait , soit pas grand chose. Quelle idiote. Oh et mon second, Roan, a dix ans de plus que Lexa soit dix ans de plus d'entraînement. C'est le meilleur guerrier de mon peuple et il est à ce jour invaincu. Lexa a beau être une grande guerrière, son manque d'expérience lié à son jeune âge jouera contre elle, _déclara-t-elle, amusée_.

Je crachais alors avec véhémence :

-Vous êtes lâche ! Envoyée votre second se battre à votre place !

Elle soupira avant de souffler, faussement abattue:

-Vois-tu, je n'ai plus l'âge de me battre. Je n'aspire qu'à gouverner...

Le son des tambours l'interrompit et elle sourit narquoisement avant d'affirmer :

-Ton peuple est arrivé. Je pense qu'ils seront contents de te voir.

A ces mots, elle abaissa un levier que je n'avais pas remarqué et par un système de poulies, les chaînes qui me retenaient me firent avancer suspendue devant le mur de glace qui, à mon grand étonnement, s'ouvrit. Je me secouais, tentant en vain de me détacher des chaînes quand enfin, je me retrouvais suspendue au-dessus du vide. Je hurlais, me débattant, essayant de basculer mes jambes vers ma prison qui me manquait déjà mais j'étais trop éloignée. Sans le vouloir, je baissais les yeux et vis que j'étais suspendue sur le flan de la montagne, à des centaines de mètres du sol. La reine se pencha alors vers moi et me fit signe de regarder dans une direction. C'est là que je vis l'armée

composée des onze clans dirigés par Lexa avec le mien, reconnaissable à leur tenue et leurs armes. A cette hauteur, impossible qu'ils m'aient encore remarqué. La reine lâcha soudain :

-Bien, c'est le moment pour moi de passer un marché avec la commandante. Reste sage et ne bouge pas trop, ce serait dommage que les chaînes ne lâchent, n'est-ce pas?

Elle me quitta alors, riant à gorge déployé tandis que moi, je comprenais que j'avais le vertige. Ironique pour une fille venant du ciel. J'arrêtais alors de me débattre, mes poignets me faisant souffrir, la chair les ayant partiellement quittée. Je regardais de nouveau vers mon peuple et vis une personne à cheval, qui devait être Lexa, se diriger vers la reine qui était descendue. Elles discutaient depuis un bout de temps quand je vis les têtes de tous se tourner vers moi. Malgré la distance nous séparant, j'écoutais distinctement le mot «wanheda» soufflé par tous les guerriers simultanément. Je priais pour que Lexa refuse. Je préférais mourir qu'elle ne perde son combat et meurt, provocant ainsi la victoire de Nia alors que la guerre avait de fortes chances d'être à notre avantage, malgré que le défilé ne soit désormais plus une option. Nous étions plus nombreux, mieux armés, nous pouvions gagner. Je fermais alors les yeux. Si je tombais maintenant, aux yeux de tous, la guerre serait lancée, tout serait réglé. J'allais mourir de toute façon. A quoi bon vouloir survivre quelques instants de plus qui ne seraient au final que torture? Je me secouais donc, essayant de saigner assez pour que mes poignets glissent me libérant des chaînes. C'était mon dernier espoir, ma dernière chance pour montrer que je pouvais être forte et rattraper mes erreurs. Je commençais à glisser mais mes poignets étaient mal orientés. Pas le choix, il me faudrait les casser. Je me balançais donc jusqu'à réussir à monter mes jambes au-dessus de ma tête. Je les calais à la chaîne, tournais mes poignets de façon très inconfortable et poussaient d'un coup sec. Deux craquements et un hurlement répondirent à ma manœuvre. Je n'avais désormais plus qu'à glisser. Je jetais une dernière fois un regard vers mon peuple. J'étais désolée de leur offrir le spectacle de ma mort, surtout que ma mère devait se trouver parmi les guerriers, mais je préférais cela à la montée en pouvoir de Nia. Je regardais une dernière fois aussi vers Lexa et maudis la distance qui nous séparait. Dire que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je l'avais agressé alors que c'était elle qui, depuis le début, avait raison. Je respirais un bon coup, fermais les yeux et ne résistais plus, la gravité ayant raison de moi, le sang faisant parfaitement glissé mes poignets, je tombais...

 **Alors, verdict ? Encore désolée de couper ainsi, je n'ai pas le temps d'en écrire plus pour le moment. La suite sera sans doute mardi ou mercredi, et celle de ma AU ce soir ou demain:)**

 **Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Alycia a reçu des messages vraiment cruels disant qu'ils voulaient qu'elle meurt elle, vis le #please die, on suppose que c'est quelques bellarke shippers et homophobes qui sont derrière tout ça. Ca a beaucoup touché Alycia qui a dit que ce fut une nuit très difficile pour elle donc on a lancé un mouvement auquel les anglais ont rejoint, c'est #WeLoveYouAlycia donc si vous voulez montrer votre soutien à cette talentueuse actrice, hésitez pas :)**

 **Dragoncila : Oui Clarke deviendra plus forte et méfiante, elle apprend de ces erreurs. Elle avait tellement peur pour ses amis et cherchait tellement un moyen de les sauver qu'elle ne s'est douté de rien de l'offre de cet homme, mais ça va changer^^**

 **MagRd : Ahah, désolée, je recoupe vachement donc je vais me dépêcher de publier ma AU pour me faire pardonner;) Ah tu verras ça dans le prochain chap:)**

 **xDinghty:Ouais, elle a pas vu le piège, trop obnubilée à l'idée de sauver ses amis, elle en oublie de réfléchir, c'est tout clarke ça, impulsive, spontanée^^ Oui Lexa a du caractère, elle aime pas tellement qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, meme par Clarke. Merci beaucoup en tout cas:)**

 **MaraCapucin : Oui, pour moi Lexa est pas du genre a se laisser crier dessus, elle agit. Et c'est pas terminé, tout ne sera pas tout rose au début^^ Oui dsl, meme moi je suis déçue de mon travail, je compte faire bien mieux par la suite, juste ce passage était compliqué à écrire parce que je voulais pas trop copié les autres, et c'est pas facile, mas dès la suite, ce sera plus simple pour moi, j'ai plein d'idées, ça devrait être super, en tout cas je l'espère:)**

 **Sinon, les retrouvailles épisode 2, mamamia, Lexa a pas pu en placer une, j'espère que la suite se déroulera mieux et que Lexa pourra se défendre. En tout cas, comme Jason l'a dit, ça va prendre du temps pour qu'elle se réconcilie, alors en attendant, je vais profiter à max de chaque apparition de Lexa à l'écran, tout simplement xD**

 **A bientôt:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée, j'ai beaucoup de retard mais j'ai eu la visite de mon amie la fièvre ces derniers**

 **jours. Ce chapitre est assez court mais c'est que j'ai dû diviser en deux mon chapitre**

 **initial. Vous aurez la suite demain soir, promis, elle est déjà presque entièrement écrite**

 **donc mis-à-part si je me fais percuter par un pigeon rebelle demain, vous aurez la suite**

 **très vite. Voilà, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas:)**

POV Lexa

Cette journée sur les routes m'avait épuisé tant physiquement que mentalement. A chaque croisement, j'espérais voir arriver Clarke, qui aurait compris son erreur et nous attendrait, pour continuer le chemin à mes côtés mais non. Jamais. J'imaginais chaque scénario possible. La voir pendue devant les portes d'Azgeda ou empalée sur le chemin mais cela non plus, heureusement, n'arriva jamais. Des heures à souhaiter que son sort ne soit pas semblable à celui de Costia. Des heures à me dire que j'aurais dû écouter mon cœur et non ma tête après sa mort. Oui, j'aurais dû anéantir cette nation pour ce qu'elle avait fait et non l'inclure dans la coalition pour préserver mon fichu espoir de paix. Comme quoi, la vie n'est faite que de cycles. J'avais fermé les yeux sur les agissements de Nia et maintenant cela me retombait dessus une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi dans ce monde l'amour devait être une faiblesse? Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas être les héros des livres qui dataient d'un siècle seulement. Pourquoi tout était devenu si compliqué? Pourquoi l'humanité n'était-elle pas redevenue ce qu'elle était quelques siècles plus tôt? Ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que nos ancêtres, voilà ce que nos sages nous enseignaient depuis notre plus jeune âge. Proscrire toutes technologies pour ne pas signer la fin de l'humanité mais l'humanité n'existe plus aujourd'hui. On ne peut causer la fin de ce qui n'est pas. On ne vit que pour survivre. Mes désirs de paix, de vivre dans la tranquillité et l'harmonie ne pourraient jamais voir le jour. Il suffit d'un souffle d'air pour renverser le premier domino et détruire tout ce qui avant cela avait été bâtit. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'avais rien changé. La prochaine Heda héritera comme moi d'un monde dans le chaos. Pourtant, quand je me levais chaque matin à Polis, voir les enfants courir et jouer dans les rues, les marchands vendre leurs produits durement acquis, les guerriers patrouillaient doucement, sans réelle crainte, oui, voir cette vie s'épanouir chaque matin me faisait penser que j'avais changé les choses. Même la menace du Mount Weathers, les reapers qui kidnappaient les gens de mon peuple, oui, cette menace, nous commencions à la diminuer en se protégeant efficacement du brouillard acide et en perfectionnant nos remparts et aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient vaincus, c'était au tour de Nia de semer le chaos, de déclarer la guerre! Je soufflais alors, résignée à cette vie faite de multiples combats pour la survie, et, en voyant la fumée s'échapper de ma bouche,je ressentis enfin la morsure du froid. Nous arrivions enfin. Je resserrais mon manteau en fourrure avant de faire accélérer ma monture. Sortant de l'épaisse forêt où nous étions plongés, mon regard se dirigea devant l'immense mur de glace encerclant Azgeda. Ce village était toujours plongé dans l'hiver, ayant creusé la montagne pour y vivre et ayant bâti avec les bases déjà présentes ce mur de glace infranchissable. Les ravages du temps avait fêlé par endroit la glace mais n'avait délivré que très récemment qu'un seul passage dont je pensais être une des seules au courant...

Je fis signe à mes troupes de rester en retrait, à la lisière de la forêt. Nous devions encore étudier le terrain et voir nos options. Non, notre seule option en fait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul passage et c'était les larges portes de Azgeda. Avec les bombes, nous pourrions les faire exploser de l'extérieur mais il allait falloir trouver un moyen de les atteindre sans perdre trop d'hommes. Du moment que nous sortirions du couvert de la forêt, nous serions totalement à découvert. J'allais rejoindre mes conseillers quand les larges portes en bois s'ouvrirent et je vis la reine en sortir, accompagnée d'un homme seulement, tout deux à cheval. Comprenant le message, je fis un signe à Indra qui me suivit sans hésiter. Nous avancions alors vers Nia et ce qui devait être son second, Roan. A mi-chemin entre mon peuple et son village, je me stoppais, suivi par mon allié, attendant celle qui devait détenir Clarke. A deux mètres à peine, elle se stoppa et me sourit. Elle semblait se voir en position de force, nullement inquiète des troupes présentes devant ses portes. Elle prit alors la parole, inclinant sa tête de façon plus provocante que respectueuse :

-Heda.

-Nia, _répondis-je froidement_.

-Tout ce monde rien que pour moi Heda, j'en serais presque flattée, _commença-t-elle, ironiquement._

-Je ne suis pas venue à ta rencontre pour entendre tes sarcasmes, _la coupais-je_. Tu es en position de faiblesse Nia. Les portes ne tiendront pas longtemps et toi comme moi savons que mes troupes sont plus nombreuses et entraînées que les tiennes. Alors où veux-tu en venir qu'on en finisse? Es-tu disposée à relâcher les prisonniers pour éviter une guerre stupide que tu es sûre de perdre?

Elle éclata alors de rire, ce qui me fit fulminer, ma main se dirigeant alors vers mon épée, vite imitée par son second et Indra. La reine, elle, ne sembla rien remarquer, ou n'y prêta pas attention, et me fixa alors, se montrant en position dominante, et lâcha :

-Roan, laisse ton épée là où elle se trouve. Je suis sûre que Lexa n'a pas l'intention de s'en servir, n'est-ce pas?

Je grognais, me retenant du mieux que je pouvais de dégainer mon épée et de la transpercer pour effacer ce petit sourire insolent de son visage. Voyant que je ne bronchais pas, elle sourit de plus belle et me dit :

-Bien. Je suis, en effet, venue pour empêcher cette guerre «stupide» pour réemployer tes mots. L'issue de ce combat n'est bonne ni pour moi, ni pour toi, les pertes humaines seraient bien trop importantes et je sais à quel point tu tiens à la paix. Ainsi, je renouvelle mon offre. Toi contre mon second, en duel, pour le titre de heda.

Je serrais les dents, me contenant difficilement et avant que je ne puisse refuser, elle ajouta :

-J'ai en ma main quelque chose à laquelle tu tiens. Tu devrais réfléchir plus longuement...

Tout en disant cela, elle regarda derrière elle, vers la montagne. Je suivis son regard et vis avec horreur une personne suspendue au-dessus du vide dont la crinière blonde ne faisait aucun doute sur son identité. Je lâchais un juron et me retournais vers mon peuple qui assistait au même spectacle. Je crachais haineusement :

-Je ne céderais pas à un tel chantage ! Quelle certitude ai-je qu'elle me revienne vivante !

-Seulement ma bonne parole, _répondit-elle narquoisement_. Demain, tu affronteras Roan. Si tu

gagnes, je ne m'opposerais plus à ton autorité et Clarke te sera restituée. Mais si Roan gagne, toi morte, je prendrais Polis. Ne t'inquiète pas, aucun mal ne sera fait à ton peuple, je dois bien régner sur quelqu'un. Après, je serais bien entendue obligée d'exécuter les opposants à mon pouvoir mais ce ne seront que quelques dommages collatéraux sans grande importance. Oh, et pour Clarke, tout dépendra de sa volonté ou non à me servir. Je te laisse la nuit pour y réfléchir, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil...

Je ne prêtais plus attention à ses propos, mon regard figé sur la silhouette de Clarke que je voyais bouger vigoureusement. Je pensais au début qu'elle tentait de rejoindre la montagne mais non, après quelques secondes à la voir gesticuler, je compris qu'elle tentait de se défaire de ses chaînes pour tomber! Mon souffle se coupa quand je la vis s'immobiliser et glisser lentement vers le bas. La chute lui serait forcément fatale. Paniquée, je me retournais vers Nia qui souriait toujours face à ce spectacle. Avait-elle perdu la tête ?Si Clarke chutait, tout espoir de ce duel tomberait à l'eau sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je regardais à nouveau vers celle qui était devenue ma faiblesse et, quand ses poignets quittèrent ses chaînes et qu'elle bascula dans le vide, un cri mourut dans ma gorge, avant même d'avoir franchi la barrière de mes lèvres, quand un bras venu de nulle part la retint. Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement quand elle fut ramenée vers la montagne et disparue de ma vue. Je fusillais alors du regard la reine, serrant à nouveau les dents pour ne pas l'embrocher. Elle souriait toujours et dit avant de partir :

-J'avais pris mes précautions. Une nuit pour réfléchir, voilà ce que tu as avant de recevoir ses restes sur un plateau d'argent.

Je me retournais à mon tour, empoignant les rênes rageusement pour rejoindre mes conseillers. La nuit serait longue...

POV Clarke

Je me débattais rageusement dans les bras du garde qui m'encerclait d'une poigne de fer. J'aurais dû deviner que la reine ne serait pas assez idiote pour me laisser sans surveillance. Mes poignets étant cassés, chaque mouvement était une torture et des cris de douleur s'échappèrent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je faisais une bien piètre guerrière. Les chaînes étant désormais inutile, il me mit un collier en métal froid autour du cou qui était relié par une barre de fer au mur de ma nouvelle cellule. Génial. L'atmosphère était toujours aussi froide et malgré que j'ai enfin les pieds sur terre et que je sois libre des mes bras, ma tête bloquée ainsi rendait impossible toute tentative d'évasion. Je pestais contre moi-même quand le garde sortit, me disant que je n'avais pas été assez rapide. Maintenant, j'étais bonne pour une longue nuit de douleur, mes poignets m'élançant douloureusement, et le bruit de talons claquant sur le sol m'indiquant le retour de la reine. Bingo, cette dernière entra avec ses outils qu'elle devait chérir. Elle se posta devant moi et s'exlama:

-Tu as été parfaite!

J'en restais bouche bée. J'avais failli faire tomber à l'eau son marché avec Lexa et elle me disait que j'avais été parfaite ! Elle était vraiment dérangée cette femme. Devant mon air crédule, elle ajouta :

-Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Lexa quand elle a comprit que tu comptais faire le grand saut. Maintenant, si elle n'accepte pas le duel, sincèrement, je ne comprendrais pas. Ma victoire est proche, et tout cela, grâce à toi.

-Vous saviez que j'allais tenter de me tuer ? _Demandais-je, abasourdie._

-J'ai tout fait pour que tu le fasses. J'avais vu que tu te sentais inutile et faible et j'ai fait en sorte que

tu reprennes confiance en toi. En te menaçant de torture et en te montrant comme indispensable comme monnaie d'échange, j'étais sûre que tu préférerais mourir que cela n'arrive. Bon, je n'ai juste pas compris pourquoi tu t'es cassée les poignets. La boucle qui raccrochait tes chaînes à la barre de bois était en partie cassée, en forçant un peu, ça se serait très vite détachée et tu serais tombée de la même façon. Mais bon, au moins, tu as assuré le spectacle pendant un long moment, _m'expliqua-t-elle._

Je restais sans voix. Moi qui la croyait folle, elle était bien plus réfléchie qu'elle ne le faisait penser. Depuis le début je n'étais qu'un pion dont elle se servait allégrement. En voulant aider mon peuple et Lexa, je n'avais au final que servit sa cause. Je fermais alors les yeux, serrais les dents, et lançais rageusement mon poing en direction de sa mâchoire. Surprise, elle ne put entièrement dévier le coup et, en rouvrant les yeux, je vis du sang couler de sa lèvre fendue. Je souris victorieusement, malgré la douleur que ce coup avait causé. J'allais peut-être mourir, mais au moins, j'aurais eu le plaisir de voir son petit sourire satisfait disparaître de sa face. Elle lança, rageusement :

-Bien, je vois que te proposer de t'allier à moi est inutile. Demain, Lexa sera morte et toi, dès que tu me diras la position de Niylah, tu mourras aussi.

-Vous aurez besoin de moi vivante demain. Lexa voudra s'assurer que je suis en vie, _répliquais-je avec force._

-Oh mais tu seras en vie. Je n'ai juste pas précisé dans quel état...

POV Lexa

-Cela suffit! _Criais-je soudain, perdant mon sang froid._

Cela faisait des heures que mes conseillers débattaient sur le fait de faire ce duel ou non et des heures que je ne cessais de penser à Clarke, prisonnière de la reine que tous savait impitoyable. La chancelière, bien évidemment, me priait de la sauver par n'importe quel moyen, comme bon nombre de mes conseillers qui respectaient Wanheda. Mais deux conseillers faisaient résistance, réclamant le sang de ce peuple ou affirmant que ce serait un piège et que rien ne prouvait que Nia tiendrait parole après ma victoire. Quand le silence revint, je pris ma décision et l'énonça clairement :

-Clarke a vaincu le peuple qui nous tenait sous leur joug durant tant d'années. Nous avons trahi le peuple du ciel qui aujourd'hui a mis sa rancœur de côté pour se battre avec nous. Laissons tomber Clarke et nous nous ferons un nouvel ennemi. Ai-je raison ? _Demandais-je à la chancelière._

Cette dernière hocha simplement la tête, aussi, je continuais:

-Notre peuple respecte Clarke et, je pense, ne s'opposera pas à ma décision. Je me battrais demain et je vaincrais. Je sais vos doutes sur la parole de Nia, moi, j'ai la certitude que le duel de demain sera un piège. Nia voudra profiter de ma faiblesse pour me tuer. C'est pour cela qu'il me faut des infiltrés. Je n'aurais le droit qu'à peu d'hommes pour assister au duel qui se déroulera, je le suppose, dans l'enceinte de leur village. Personne ne se souciera d'une personne s'éclipsant du duel, surtout si c'est une jeune femme blessée.

Je fis alors entrer Raven, d'un geste pour Indra. Quand mon invitée pénétra la tente, la surprise se lut sur bien des visages. Je m'expliquais alors :

-Le plan initial était d'exploser les portes de l'intérieur. Nous le reprenons seulement. Pendant que je combattrais, Raven se dirigera vers l'entrée. Elle fera diversion à l'aide d'une bombe quand le duel sera terminé, pour éloigner les gardes. Elle placera ensuite la bombe plus imposante sur les portes qui permettra à nos troupes de pénétrer Azgeda et d'en prendre le contrôle.

Je me tournais alors vers mon atout :

-Raven, je n'ai aucun droit de t'obliger à accomplir cette acte qui pourrait te coûter la vie. Aussi je te le demande comme une faveur. Pour ton peuple prisonnier, pour Clarke, acceptes-tu de risquer ta vie pour cette cause que je crois juste?

-Oui Heda. Je l'accepte, _affirma-t-elle, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation._

Je hochais la tête à nouveau avant de déclarer :

-Ainsi soit-il. Jamais Polis ne tombera entre les mains de cette femme sans foi !

Chaque conseiller acquiesça alors et sortit de ma tente, tous sauf la mère de Clarke qui attendait que tous soit parti avant de dire :

-Si vous perdez, que se passera-t-il?

-Je ne perdrai pas, tout simplement. Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer. Dites à vos hommes de se tenir prêt pour demain. Tout repose sur nos guerriers. Ma vie est entre leur main, comme celle de votre fille. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Elle secoua la tête positivement avant de partir, me laissant seule dans ma tente. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me repose pour mon combat mais des tas d'images me hantaient. Je revoyais le corps sans vie et torturé de Costia et songeait à ce que devait vivre en ce moment Clarke. Mais le ciel me sera témoin que demain, Nia mourra d'une mort lente et douloureuse dont je serais l'unique responsable...

Alors, verdict ? Pfffff sinon, quel épisode 3 ** Que de beaux moments pour nous, n'est-ce pas ?;)

Le duel et la grande bataille demain soir, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Pour mon AU, la suite devrait être poster jeudi ou vendredi^^

Dragoncila : Oui bien sûr que clarke est en vie^^ Et j'ai aussi envoyé plusieurs tweet pour Alycia, c'était vraiment honteux de l'insulter comme il a été fait. J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu en tout cas^^

xDinghy : Ahah désolée, vraiment. Oui c'était hard mais obligatoire pour la crédibilité les poignets, pas possible autrement, c'est des méthodes de torture courante à l'époque médiéval, fin voilà. Et oui, je peux t'assurer que ma ptite Lexa va le réclamer tout ce sang mouahahahahahaha xD

MagRd : Ah désolée encore, mes fins de chap sont terribles je sais mais pas le choix des fois...pis c'est marrant aussi xD Nia va souffrir, je peux te l'assurer^^

MaraCapucin : Oh merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup. J'écrirais d'autres moments de cette façon, avec Clarke dans ses pensées ainsi, comme Lexa d'ailleurs. Je préfère des fois limite ça à des dialogues, ça sonne plus vrai des moments comme ceux-là^^ Contente que ce chap donc t'es plus et j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant^^

Nascray : Je sais, je suis cruelle parfois;) Oui, pauvre pitchoune, ça m'a fait de la peine de l'écrire je peux te l'assurer...

meg1287 : Merci beaucoup:) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également^^

Allez, à demain pour la suite du chapitre qui devrait former un tout^^ kiss:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou,** **comme promis la suite du chapitre:) J'espère que cela vous plaira et sachez que**

 **pour moi, le passage de la torture en début de chapitre a été la chose la pus difficile à**

 **écrire de ma vie. Là encore, j'ai beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup édulcoré, sinon c'était bien**

 **pire dans ma tête mais je voulais pas trop vous dégoûter donc c'est au final assez soft, fin**

 **pour moi^^ Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas^^**

POV Clarke

Un jet d'eau glacé me réveilla à nouveau pour la énième fois. Je m'étais encore évanouie sous l'effet de la douleur. Nia, qui d'ordinaire aurait souri de me surprendre ainsi, laissa juste s'échapper un soupir agacé. Le temps filait à toute allure et je ne lui avais toujours pas donné la position de Niylah. Tout mon corps était brisé mais je ne voulais pas en démordre. Elle ne m'avait pas coupé à de multiples endroits sensibles ou brûlé pour me faire parler comme je le pensais. Non. Elle préférait les tortures qui ne laissaient pas de traces pour que Lexa ne voit pas l'étendue des dégâts en me voyant. Ainsi, mon visage n'était pas touché, je n'avais que peu de coupures et les cicatrices que je possédais ne venait pas de la torture. Non. Nia avait trouvé un moyen efficace de me faire souffrir comme jamais sans laisser sur mon corps une seule marque. Elle me brisait un à un chaque os de mon corps qu'elle ne jugeait pas indispensable pour moi pour assister au duel. Au début, elle s'était attaquée à mes mains. Mes poignets étant déjà cassés, elle avait continué avec chacun de mes doigts, les brisant un à un avant grand plaisir. Ensuite, j'avais découvert avec elle un lot de petits os que je ne connaissais ni ne ressentais avant qu'elle ne me les fêle puis brise, m'arrachant à chaque fois un long hurlement de douleur. A la fin, ne voulant pas me casser les principaux os de mon corps, elle s'en était prise à mes côtes. Une à une, je les ai sentis se fêler puis briser sous la pression qu'elle exerçait. Maintenant, on approchait enfin de l'aube. On approchait enfin du duel. On approchait enfin de la fin de ma torture. Verdict, la moitié de mes côtes de chaque côté étaient brisées et le quart fêlées. Chaque respiration était douloureuse, chaque mouvement de mes bras insoutenable, je n'étais plus qu'une fille brisée autant moralement que physiquement. Mais ce qui me permettait de résister, c'était le fait de voir l'énervement de Nia augmenté plus le temps passait. Elle désirait coûte que coûte connaître la position de Niylah et savait que je risquais de mourir demain avant d'avoir pu le lui dire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'acharner à nouveau sur moi, Roan entra et dit qu'il ne restait qu'une heure avant le début du duel. Nia se releva donc, laissant sur le sol mon corps meurtri, et s'écria:

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu parles?! De quoi as-tu donc peur? Le vide, fait et ça a révélé tes tendances suicidaires. Le feu laisse trop de marques et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais si des os brisés ne te font pas parler, pourquoi le feu le ferait? L'eau, je ne vois pas pourqu...

A l'entente de cet élément, je pâlis involontairement. Les images de ma presque noyade me revenait. L'eau glacé me gelant de l'intérieur, compressant ma poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer. Mes poumons, en feu du manque d'oxygène, se gorgeant au final de l'eau qui avait finit par accéder à mes voies respiratoires. La mort qui m'attendait avant que Niylah ne me sauve. Tout cela me vint en mémoire et mon corps fut parcouru d'un spasme d'horreur que Nia ne manqua pas. Elle s'exclama donc, ravie:

-L'eau alors? Je n'y aurais pas pensé. Roan, va me chercher une grande bassine. On la remplira d'eau et de glace, cela ne manque pas ici, hein Clarke?

Je frémissais alors, me criant intérieurement d'à quel point j'avais pu être bête d'avoir réagit ainsi. Elle connaissait à présent ma faiblesse, et elle ne se priverait pas d'en jouer. Rapidement, je vis une sorte de vieille baignoire usée par le temps être déposée dans ma cellule et se remplir rapidement avec les allers et venus nombreux de gardes. Quand elle fut remplit au maximum, deux gardes me portèrent rudement, m'arrachant un cri de douleur avant de me plonger dans l'eau. Je tentais tant bien que mal de garder la tête hors de l'eau et la dernière image que je retins était le visage vainqueur de ma tortionnaire avant de sombrer dans l'eau...

D'abord, le froid. Puis, rapidement, le feu, le feu dans mes poumons, le feu qui brûle et me compresse, le feu que je ne peux éteindre par aucun moyen. Ma tête sort enfin. Grande respiration. Mes côtes me font souffrir mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir dessus que je replonge. Je ne ressens plus le froid. Je ne ressens plus mes membres. Je ne sens plus la douleur de mon corps. Je ne ressens plus rien. Rien hormis cette chaleur étouffante dans mes poumons. L'air me manque. Mon corps cri à l'aide. Mon cœur ralentit. Je n'entends plus rien. Le rire de la reine semble si lointain. Ma tête tourne. Je sombre. Ma tête ressort enfin de l'eau. J'inspire, j'expire. Je souffre mais souris à cet air qui pénètre mes poumons. Je crache l'eau et quand je sens des mains tentant de me replonger, je souffle :

-Stop...

Plus la peine de lutter. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas ainsi. Mon cerveau s'est comme stoppé sur l'image des ténèbres m'entourant. J'ai besoin d'air. J'ai envie de vivre comme rarement il m'est arrivé de le ressentir. C'est quand on voit la mort en face qu'on se dit que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Ma survie dépendrait de Lexa demain. Nia pensait que la victoire était assurée. Que Lexa gagne ou perde le combat, elle serait prisonnière et vulnérable. Mais Lexa n'est jamais vulnérable. Lexa n'est jamais faible. Tout dépendrait d'elle demain. Sa vie. Ma vie. La vie de Niylah. Aussi je continuais :

-Il me faut une carte.

Nia sourit et fit signe aux gardes de me sortir de l'eau. Je m'écrasais alors au sol dès que mes pieds eurent touché la terre ferme. Je reprenais ma respiration lentement, bouffée après bouffée, doucement, réadaptant mes poumons à cet air bienfaiteur. Tout mon corps n'était que douleur mais cet oxygène qui passait enfin dans mon corps m'apportait une joie immense et nécessaire pour la suite. Mes yeux se fermèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'on me secoue et me place une carte au sol à mes côtés. On me tendit ensuite un fusain et je plaçais une croix à un endroit proche de la maison de Niylah pour être crédible mais assez éloigné pour qu'elle ai le temps de fuir. Si Lexa échouait demain, je devais faire en sorte qu'elle, au moins, ait toutes ses chances. Après avoir coché la carte, je me retournais sur le dos, le regard fixé sur l'alcôve de la cellule. Je savais que dès que l'adrénaline dans mes veines retomberait, la douleur reviendrait en force, aussi, je profitais de mes derniers instants de quiétude. Nia prit enfin la parole :

-Bien. envoyez un détachement tuer Niylah après le duel et camouflez cela en suicide, est-ce clair?

Les hommes hochèrent la tête avant de sortir. Poussée par la curiosité, je demandais :

-Maintenant que je vous ai dit la position de Niylah, pourriez-vous me dire la raison d'ordonner son assassinat?

-C'est la reine légitime de mon clan. Elle est ma nièce et était la meilleure guerrière. A la mort tragique de ma sœur, _déclara-t-elle sarcastiquement, insistant sur ''tragique,_ elle aurait dû hériter du trône. Elle était aimée du peuple, elle était puissante, elle avait du charme, mais j'étais là. J'ai fait croire qu'elle était à l'origine de la mort de sa mère pour qu'elle perde l'adoration du peuple et je l'ai exilé avant de monter sur le trône. Sauf que récemment, il semble que des rumeurs émergent et mon peuple perd petit à petit sa confiance en moi et réclament de plus en plus le retour de leur reine légitime. Reine légitime qui ne sera bientôt plus. Bien, trêve de bavardage, nous avons un duel à assister. Debout !

Je me levais donc péniblement. Ce serait suicidaire de jouer les rebelles maintenant. Je me faisais passer pour plus mal en point que je ne l'étais, économisant mes dernières forces pour ce qui m'attendait. Je savais, Lexa, que tu avais un plan. Tu as toujours un plan. J'ai confiance en toi. Tout repose entre tes bras désormais...

POV Lexa

Je me levais après une nuit sans sommeil. J'avais fait passer un message comme quoi j'acceptais le duel bien avant l'aube. Les deux pieds au sol, j'appelais Indra pour m'habiller de mon armure. Tout n'était fait que de cuir épais pour que le poids ne gêne en rien mes déplacements et cette matière était assez souple pour que je garde toute ma fluidité dans mes mouvements. Elle s'exécuta alors en silence, restant solennel dans un tel moment. Si je devais choisir, je confierais sans hésitation ma vie

entre ses mains. Anya m'avait appris à me battre, m'avait inculqué quelques valeurs mais Indra m'avait fabriqué ce couteau que je ne quittais pas et m'avait perfectionné au lancer de ce dernier. Elle m'avait aussi permis de toujours garder la tête froide au pouvoir, et de toujours être juste. J'appréciais ce moment de calme avec elle à mes côtés, m'habillant silencieusement, tandis que je commençais à évaluer différentes possibilités de technique de combat que je pourrais mettre en place face à Roan. Il était plus fort, plus musclé et adorait les combats au corps-à-corps. Je devais donc miser sur ma rapidité et toujours garder mes distances. Nous avions le choix de trois armes avant le duel parmi tout un tas. Une fois nos choix faits, plus possible de revenir en arrière et quand une arme était perdue, il était presque impossible de la récupérer. Je fermais les yeux, respirais lentement et visualisais différents mouvements. Indra prit soudain la parole :

-Heda, pendant le duel, écartez toutes pensées de votre tête. Ne regardez que votre adversaire et devinez ses prochains mouvements. Ne laissez pas de doute parasiter votre intuition. Il...il y a de fortes chances que la reine exhibe à votre vue la fille du ciel. Ne la regardez jamais durant le combat. Jamais Heda.

Je hochais la tête,la remerciant d'une pression à l'épaule avant de sortir. Quelques-uns de mes hommes m'attendaient pour partir devant. Les autres, eux, me faisaient une haie d'honneur, ne prononçant aucun mot, se contentant de frapper du poing leur cœur de façon synchronisé et régulière. Je mis moi-même ma main au cœur et dit, solennellement, en anglais puisque le peuple du ciel était présent :

-Aujourd'hui, la reine Nia tombera ou je tomberais pour que cela arrive. Jamais cette femme ne régnera sur Polis. J'en fais la promesse à vous mon peuple de chair et de sang et aux dieux qui ont rendus leur jugement. Puissions-nous nous revoir.

Sur ces derniers mots, je commençais ma marche vers Azgeda, regardant dans les yeux chacun de mes guerriers pour y puiser force et courage et leur montrer ma foi en chacun d'eux. Quand j'arrivais enfin aux portes du peuple des glaces, je me retournais une dernière fois vers mes hommes puis pénétrais les portes de l'enfer avec Indra et une vingtaine de guerriers ainsi que, bien évidemment, Raven qui cachait ses bombes dans son épais manteau en fourrure. Je commençais dès lors que j'eus franchis les portes, à analyser chaque détail du hall et la position et nombre des guerriers. Presque tous nous suivirent dans l'arène et, en jetant un œil derrière mon épaule, il ne restait que deux guerriers en patrouille à l'entrée. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Raven qui en était venue à la même conclusion. Ils patrouillaient ensemble donc dès lors que la première bombe lancée exploserait, ils iraient à coup sûr tout deux à l'origine de l'explosion, ce qui lui laissera le champ libre pour faire exploser les portes. On ne peut pas les ouvrir d'en bas. Il faut être deux et de chaque côté actionner la manivelle. C'est pourquoi Raven et sa bombe sont notre seule option. Elle hocha d'ailleurs la tête brièvement dans ma direction, me montrant sa détermination et sa confiance en elle pour sa mission. Partiellement rassurée, je regardais à nouveau face à moi pour voir l'arène proposée par Nia. Le sol était recouvert de terre et de boue et le terrain qu'il m'était proposé était un cercle parfait. Des tribunes nous encerclaient et quand je levais la tête vers l'espace consacré à la reine, j'eus un choc en voyant Clarke assise à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas attachée et un seul garde était posté derrière elle. Elle pourrait à tout moment s'enfuir ou tenter je ne sais quoi mais elle restait figée sur son fauteuil. Elle ne semblait pas avoir prit de coups, ou alors ils étaient camouflés par la tenue épaisse qu'elle portait. Quand je figeais mon regard sur le sien, c'est là que je vis, même à une vingtaine de mètres de distance, toute la souffrance dans son regard mais aussi son inquiétude. Je serrais alors rageusement les dents avant de me tourner vers la reine qui me sourit victorieusement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais hâte de le lui ôter du visage! Un mouvement à ma gauche me fit détacher mon regard de la reine pour voir l'arrivée de Roan, qui lui aussi avait choisi le cuir comme protection. Il s'était peint le visage en blanc et noir de façon à faire penser à un squelette. Si son but était de m'effrayer, c'était raté. Ou alors il voyait en l'avenir et savait qu'il mourrait très prochainement...

-Nous sommes présents aujourd'hui en ce lieu pour assister au duel opposant Roan kom Azgeda à Leksa kom Trikru et Heda. Le vainqueur de ce tournoi décidera de qui est digne d'assurer le rôle de Heda. Roan combat en mon nom et Leksa du sien. Combattants, choisissez vos trois armes et placez-vous au centre de l'arène.

Je me dirigeais ainsi vers les armes mises à disposition et choisis une lance et une épée, montrant à Roan mon poignard comme troisième arme. Il rit à sa vue avant de prendre à son tour une lance, une épée et un fléau. On se plaça ensuite face à face et le duel fut lancé. On se tournait autour, tenant chacun notre lance d'une main, nos autres armes rangées, et j'attendais qu'il donne l'assaut en premier, voulant voir ses capacités. D'un coup, il s'élança, calant sa lance sous le bras et j'évitais de peu le coup, me retournant légèrement. Il en profita pour tourner sa lance qui me coupa en partie au niveau des côtes avant que je ne bloque le coup de ma lance. Les coups s'enchaînaient, que nous parions avec plus ou moins de facilité. Soudain, je trébuchais et il en profita pour me désarmer et enchaîna en me frappant à l'arcade. Je dégainais alors mon épée et, me retournant agilement et furtivement, le coupait au bras, lui faisant lâcher sa lance. Il dégaina ainsi à son tour son épée. C'était mon arme de prédilection et je dominais largement, le désarmant en moins de deux minutes. Il prit alors son fléau, faisant tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête la boule métallique hérissée de multiples pointes. Avec sa force colossal, il m'asséna coup sur coup, que je bloquais avec de plus en plus de mal, mes bras me faisant souffrir. Un coup aux côtes m'arracha un cri et, voyant une ouverture, il me projeta au sol d'un coup que je ne pus esquiver. Sonnée, allongée sur le dos à terre, je vis avec horreur mon épée projeté à plusieurs mètres de moi. Roan s'avança, victorieux, intimant la foule de l'acclamer. Il récupéra mon épée, s'approcha de moi pour me transpercer. Au moment où il abaissa son épée vers mon cœur, je roulais sur le côté, pris mon poignard fermement dans ma main et, me relevant, lui transperça le cœur avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement. Son cadavre affaissa piteusement et lourdement sur le sol. Je me dépoussiéra, essuya le sang qui me coulait dans l'œil de mon arcade ouverte, et cria vers la reine puis vers la foule :

-Ai laik Leksa kom trikru en ai laik yu Heda ! (je suis lexa du peuple des forêts et je suis votre commandant).

Mon peuple hurla en retour et comme je m'en doutais, Nia cracha rageusement :

-Tuez-les tous. Apportez-moi sa tête!

Je récupérais donc mon épée et vis avec horreur le guerrier s'approcher de Clarke. Je m'apprêtais à lancer mon poignard quand je vis cette dernière me sourire puis frapper d'un coup de pied rapide et inattendu le garde à l'entrejambe. Se pliant en deux, elle récupéra son épée, le transperça et descendit me rejoindre avant l'arrivée d'autres hommes. Mon peuple nous encerclait, armes au poing, prêts à en découdre. J'examinais attentivement Clarke et vis ses grimaces de douleur à chaque inspiration et son incapacité à serrer l'arme dans son poing, l'épée menaçant de tomber au sol. Je lui pris alors délicatement la main, ce qui la fit tout de même gémir, et rageais quand je vis que tout était cassé, de son poignet à chaque os de ses doigts. Elle me sourit alors, assurant que ça allait alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de tomber, et me demanda :

-J'espère que tu as un plan super génial parce que sinon, on est dans la merde.

Cette phrase ne m'arracha même pas un petit sourire, ma haine contre la reine éclipsant tout sentiment. Je hochais juste la tête et entendis enfin deux explosions à la suite, puis le hurlement de mon peuple à son entrée dans Azgeda. Je souris cette fois, non de plaisir mais vicieusement à la pensée de réduire en pièces Nia pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Après une quarantaine de minutes, si ce n'est moins, de combat acharné, mes troupes avaient pris le contrôle de la ville et je laissais Clarke aux soins de sa mère qui la transporterait à l'extérieur après qu'elle se soit évanouie dans mes bras. Je cherchais activement la reine et la trouvais vers les geôles des prisonniers de mon peuple et de celui de Clarke. Elle les menaçait d'une arme à feu et je lançais donc mon poignard qui se figea dans son bras. Elle hurla et je lui retirais, prenant soin de la faire souffrir un maximum. Je libérais alors les prisonniers, d'où je reconnus Bellamy et vaguement ses acolytes du peuple du ciel, qui se dirigèrent alors vers le reste des troupes, me laissant seule avec Nia, comme je leur ordonnais. Seule à seule, elle à mes genoux, elle déclara :

-Vas-y, tue-moi. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

-Oh ma chère, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as peut-être pas peur de la mort, mais je t'assure que tu auras peur de moi !

Elle tenta de se lever et je lui brisais un bras. Elle hurla et j'enchaînais en lui brisant la jambe d'un coup de pied dans la rotule. Immobilisée, je la frappais de toutes mes forces de mes poings crispés de colère. Tout explosait sous mes coups. J'écoutais le craquement de chaque os se cassant sous mes coups et souriais de satisfaction à ce son. Presque morte, je décidais de l'achever en lui tranchant la tête, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux et en prenant tout mon temps. J'aurais pu la torturer des heures de plus pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait mais je voulais retrouver Clarke, et voir comment elle allait. Je laissais donc là sa dépouille, elle ne méritait pas de brûler avec les autres guerriers alors la laisser pourrir ici me paraissait une bonne idée. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi, je respirais un bon coup, calmant les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, et sortis rejoindre Clarke...

 **Alors, verdict ? Promis, Clarke ne subira plus jamais pareil traitement et les prochains chapitres s'annoncent chous pour son rétablissement avant de nouvelles emmerdes^^ Nia, je l'aurais bien plus torturé mais je me mets à la place de Lexa, elle devait avoir hâte d'être au côté de Clarke ;)**

 **xDinghy : Merci beaucoup^^ Oui Clarke nous a fait une belle frayeur t oui, Nia est tarée et je suis bien contente de la tuer mouahahaha**

 **GeekGirlG : Merci pour ces deux premières review, trop contente que ça te plaise, vraiment, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi^^**

 **MagRd : Ai-je eu pitié ? Non, sadique jusqu'au bout;) Lexa ça va, mais c'est le début d ma ff...**

 **non promis, plus de tortures, ça me dégoûte aussi en plus, mais c'était un passage obligatoire pour ma suite...La suite s'annonce choupinoute, promis, tu pourras souffler ;)**

 **maho-33 : Merci beaucoup, contente que ma ff te plaise. Et oui, c'est dur de patienter entre 2 ep donc heureuse de pouvoir te faire passer peut etre agréablement du temps^^**

 **Nascray : Oui, tu comprends pk j'en ai chier mtn ;) Merci beaucoup ami koala pervers ;)**

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite, comme promis, avec enfin donc la fin de la torture^^**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous et à bientôt pour la suite de mon AU et la suite peu après de cette ff :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir bonsoir les loulous:) Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas update cette ff mais me revoilà. Pour ceux n'ayant pas vu l'ep 7, commencer directement à lire mon chap, pour les autres, voilà quelques informations. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'ep, je pensais arrêter cette ff et me concentrer sur les AU où je créée de part en part un nouveau perso, en gardant juste le physique et quelques valeurs de Lexa et des autres dans mes AU alors qu'ici, je dois entrer vraiment dans la tête de Lexa et désormais, c'est bien plus dur. J'ai tellement pleuré bordel. Fin bref, je pensais arrêter mais je veux que Lexa vive encore, ne serait-ce ue dans ma ff, ça me soulage de l'écrire plus que ça ne me peine. Par conte, j'ai effacé mon scénario. Tout ce que je comptais écrire était assez dark, avec peu de scènes chous au final. Donc pas trop de dark au final, voir pas du tout, juste un peu d'intrigue et beaucoup d'amour parce qu'on en a tous grand besoin. Merci à ceux qui continueront à me lire malgré la fin de l'ep 7 et qui me laisseront des review pour me montrer que je ne me flagelle pas pour rien;) Bonne lecture de ce chapitre tout en cutitude :3**

POV Clarke

Je m'éveillais en sursaut, tremblante de peur. Quelques secondes auparavant, j'étais de nouveau plongée dans l'eau glacial. J'avais le souffle court, les poumons en feu, je cherchais à reprendre ma respiration avant de tenter de me relever. Quelque chose me bloquait. Je ne pouvais pas quitter le lit sur lequel j'étais allongée depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Je laissais mes yeux s'habituer aux quelques lumières éclairant la pièce sombre. Des liens me retenaient attachée au lit. Il y en avait un sur mes jambes, un autre sur mon ventre et enfin un sur mon front. Je ne pouvais bouger aucun de mes membres ni voir l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Ne pouvant bouger ni mes bras ni mes doigts, je supposais que je devais être plâtrée. Je commençais légèrement à paniquer. Oui légèrement est un euphémisme. Je paniquais totalement, tentant en me secouant m'échapper des liens qui me retenaient prisonnière. En me débattant, mes côtes m'arrachèrent un cri de douleur et j'entendis alors des pas précipités venir à ma rencontre. Je paniquais alors deux fois plus, me disant que c'était la fin. Mais pourquoi me garder si longtemps en vie ? C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une Lexa paniquée suivie de près par ma mère qui tentait de la retenir en vain. J'étais totalement perdue. J'essayais de fouiller dans ma mémoire. Je me revoyais plonger sous l'eau. Je revoyais le visage barré d'un sourire narquois de Nia. Je revoyais Lexa à son duel qu'elle avait gagné. Je me revoyais à ses côtés, totalement cernées, puis plus rien. La dernière image que j'avais était le visage inquiet de Lexa sur moi et après, c'était le noir total. Je me calmais donc en la voyant, soulagée de la voir en vie. Je tentais de sourire mais la douleur me crispa. Ma belle brune s'assit à mes côtés et me regarda, inquiète. Ma mère,elle, se posta de l'autre côté et regardait mes constantes sur une machine avant de se tourner vers moi. Voyant qu'elle était sans doute de trop, elle dit qu'elle nous laissait cinq minutes mais qu'après, elle devrait refaire mes bandages. Lexa et moi acquiescions avant de se focaliser l'une sur l'autre après son départ. Je voyais que Lexa hésitait à me toucher, presque tout mon corps étant meurtri. Je pris alors la parole:

-Pourrais-tu enlever l'attache que j'ai sur la tête?

Elle hocha la tête et fit ce que je lui demandais. J'enchaînais alors :

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi?

Je vis alors le visage de Lexa se décomposer et elle me répondit, la voix brisée :

-Tu ne dormais pas Clarke. Cela faisait 3 semaines que tu étais dans le coma. Ça fait seulement 2 jours que tes constantes sont remontées et que Abby a assuré que tu te réveillerais. Avant...on ne savait pas si un jour tu ouvrirais à nouveau les yeux...

Je me figeais à la nouvelle et en la voyant ainsi, proche des larmes. Elle continua:

-On a vaincu Azgeda et on t'a amené ici, au Mount Weather, comme c'est l'endroit où il y a le plus de matériels médicaux. Tu faisais diverses hémorragies internes dû aux os brisés et ta mère t'a opéré durant plus de dix heures d'affilée. Elle a réussi à tout stopper et t'as ramené 2 fois...

-Ramené ? _Soufflais-je, me doutant de la réponse._

-Ton cœur a cessé de battre deux fois durant l'opération...et le mien aussi jusqu'à ce que ton pouls revienne... Tu es ensuite tombée dans le coma, dont ta mère elle-même ne savait pas si tu pourrais en sortir, les dégâts étant considérables... Ces trois dernières semaines furent les pires de ma vie.. Je suis tellement désolée Clarke, _murmura-t-elle, au bord de s'effondrer._

Je sortis alors de ma torpeur pour m'exclamer :

-Tu n'es nullement responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. Si je t'avais écouté et n'avait pas pensé qu'à moi, idiote que je puisse être, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tu n'aurais pas eu à remettre en cause ton titre, à te battre avec Roan, à …

-Mais si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de toi, Nia ne t'aurait pas enlevé ! _Me coupa-t-elle._

Je me figeais à nouveau à ces mots. Elle ne semblait pas gênée par ce qu'elle venait d'avouer alors que moi, je pariais que je devais être rouge à ce moment-là. Elle enchaîna alors :

-Tu as seulement voulu sauvé ton peuple mais toute cette manigance pour que tu ailles les libérer, c'est pour que Nia me fasse souffrir à travers toi, pour avoir des informations sur moi comme quand

elle a enlevé Costia et m'a envoyé sa tête.

-C'est faux, _répliquais-je_. Elle avait besoin de moi certes parce que nous sommes proches, mais aussi parce que je détenais une information importante pour elle. Information que nous devons donner à Azgeda.

Elle haussa alors un cil, sa curiosité piquée à vif. J'expliquais donc:

-Je sais où se trouve la reine légitime d'Azgeda.

-Niylah ? _Demanda-t-elle, surprise._

-Oui. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, mais c'est elle qui m'a hébergé durant mes trois mois d'absence et qui m'a prévenu pour mes amis prisonniers par la nation des glaces.

Lexa hocha la tête. Cette information, elle le savait, sera cruciale pour le futur de la coalition. Le silence s'installa alors. Je ne savais plus quoi dire maintenant que Lexa avait avoué ses sentiments

sans aucune gêne. Je me contentais de regarder Lexa, qui me couvait d'un regard inquiet, comme si j'allais partir d'un instant à l'autre. Ma mère fit alors irruption dans la chambre pour changer mes bandages et fit signe à Lexa de sortir, ce qu'elle fit non sans me jeter un dernier regard soucieux. Seule à seule avec ma mère, cette dernière me prit dans ses bras, après m'avoir détaché des deux liens restant, doucement, évitant toute zone douloureuse de mon corps meurtri. Elle se redressa alors, effaça les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé pour m'embrasser sur le front en s'excusant de n'avoir pas su me retenir. Je lui assurais que rien n'était de sa faute. Qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour m'empêcher d'y aller, j'étais bien trop têtue. Elle reprit donc son sang froid, m'enleva ma blouse et commença à refaire quelques bandages. Je pus enfin voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Mes deux bras étaient dans le plâtre. Mon ventre était momifié grâce à de multiples bandes blanches bien resserrées sur mon buste et j'avais une sorte de montage de cuir et de fer qui maintenait mon dos bien droit en s'enroulant autour de mon bassin. Devant mon interrogation, ma mère m'expliqua :

-C'est Raven qui l'a fabriqué. C'est pour te maintenir bien droite et t'éviter des efforts inutiles. Cela te bloque aussi pour que tu ne bouges pas trop durant ton sommeil et n'aggrave tes blessures au dos et aux côtes.

Je hochais la tête avant de demander :

-Combien de temps je vais devoir rester allongée ici?

-Il faut en moyenne six semaines pour que les os se ressoudent mais il y a des traitements ici que je ne connais pas et qui accélèrent la guérison. D'ici une semaine, tes os devraient s'être ressoudés, même tes côtes cassées. Par contre, il te faudra pas mal de rééducation avant qu'on retourne à Polis. Une chute de cheval pourrait tout compromettre, _répondit-elle._

-Ok, donc je vais devoir rester encore une semaine allongée sur cette table avant de pouvoir enfin me lever pour rester ici à me balader dans une perspective de rééducation dans le lieu où j'ai tué un millier de personnes? _M'exclamais-je, ma voix partant dans des aigus vers la fin de ma phrase._

-Je suis désolée Clarke, on a pas le choix. Te déplacer maintenant serait bien trop dangereux. Il va falloir faire face à tes démons..ou seulement les ignorer durant notre séjour ici...

-Non mais tu t'es entendue, tu ne comprends donc pas ce que je ressens? Je les vois à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Je commençais à aller mieux et je me retrouve maintenant au milieu de leur cadavre ?

-Il ne reste plus un seul cadavre ici et tu ne seras pas seule pour y faire face. Je suis là, Lexa est là et tes amis aussi. On a décidé de venir s'installer ici. Il y a des réserves de nourritures, des champs intérieurs à cultiver et la terre semble fertile pour faire pousser plusieurs fruits et légumes aux alentours. Lexa nous a donné son feu vert. Notre peuple entier devrait arrivé d'ici peu. Le MW va passer du statut de lieu dangereux à éviter à un lieu peuplé d'amis et de soigneurs. Nous pourrons aider les grounders en tant que bientôt nouveau treizième clan avec tout le matériel médical et technologique qui se trouvent entre ces murs.

-Nouveau treizième clan? _répétais-je, surprise._

-Oui. Kane est devenu chancelier, à l'unanimité malgré que Pike, tu sais un professeur sur l'arche, se soit présenté. Kane avait demandé si notre peuple pouvait devenir le treizième clan après notre victoire à Azgeda et Lexa n'a pas hésité à répondre oui, notre peuple ayant fait ses preuves à leur côté. Kane a donc facilement été élu, malgré quelques craintifs des grounders, majoritairement ceux de la station agricole qui ont connu beaucoup de pertes à cause de la nation des glaces.

Voyant mon air perdu, elle abrégea :

-Kane est chancelier, je suis médecin en chef, on fait parti de la coalition et tu peux être notre ambassadrice si tu le désire. Tu es une leader Clarke. A Polis, tu seras la mieux placée pour nous représenter et même si ça me fait mal de te savoir loin de moi, on pourra bien sûr toujours se voir, Polis n'est qu'à quelques heures de cheval d'ici selon notre rythme. C'est à toi de voir mais j'ai pu constater le lien que tu partages avec Lexa, et il est fort, surtout venant d'elle. La façon dont elle avait de te couver du regard, ses inquiétudes quand je t'ai opéré, sa douceur à ton égard, je peux te dire que ça m'a surprise venant de la commandante. Je dois te dire que ça m'a gêné au début, puis j'ai vu la femme derrière le masque, la jeune fille de 19 ans qui, il me semble, est follement éperdue de toi et je suppose, en vous ayant vu tout à l'heure, que c'est réciproque. Donc je l'accepte, que tu partes à Polis avec elle je veux dire, si cela t'intéresse, je ne te force à rien, mais je ne connais personne qui pourra mieux nous représenter que toi là-bas!

Les larmes me vinrent et commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues. Avoir l'accord de sa mère qui, depuis son arrivée sur terre, ne reconnaissait pas mes choix, et aujourd'hui, me propose une chose aussi respectable et élogieuse, je n'y croyais pas. Elle acceptait mon pouvoir sur mon peuple, ma légitimité comme Wanheda, et ma relation, certes compliquée pour le moment, avec Lexa. Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais prise dans mes bras. Comme j'étais immobilisée, je me contentais de souffler :

-Merci maman. J'e t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma chérie ! _S'écria-t-elle avant elle de me prendre dans ses bras tout en pleurant._

J'avais mal aux côtes mais je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de la repousser. J'avais tant perdu, sur l'arche comme sur terre, mais il me restait le soutien de mes amis et l'amour de ma mère et ça, ça changeait tout...

POV Lexa

Cela faisait une semaine que Clarke était immobilisée et aujourd'hui, sa mère allait lui enlever tous

ses plâtres devenus inutiles pour ne lui laisser que quelques bandages pour l'aider à se rééduquer et également la pièce métallique fabriquée par Raven. D'ailleurs, les skaikru avaient fini de s'installer dans la montagne depuis trois jours. Trois jours où j'étais restée à l'écart, laissant Clarke entourée de ses amis. Je ne voulais pas être de trop. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je suis trop possessive ou trop intéressée. Elle connaissait désormais mes sentiments, c'était donc à elle de venir faire le premier pas. Je ne voulais pas la pousser mais la laisser y réfléchir et agir d'elle-même sans lui mettre la pression. Ainsi, je ne passais que de temps en temps pour demander quelques nouvelles, jamais trop longtemps, et je m'occupais avec mes guerriers à aider à l'installation des skaikru. Le but était d'apprendre la configuration des lieux, réaménager les espaces et donner un accès facile à l'infirmerie qui serait à tous très bénéfique. Quelques soigneurs novices ont rejoint Abby pour l'apprentissage de son savoir médical pour l'apporter, une fois prêt, à leur village respectif. De notre côté, nous apprenions aux skaikru à chasser et cultiver pour qu'ils puissent survivre et se multiplier sans problème. Je supervisais l'ensemble dans cette montagne malgré que Indra m'est assurée à plusieurs reprises que ma place est à Polis et qu'elle peut parfaitement s'en occuper avec Kane, avec qui elle s'est familiarisée. Je savais tout cela. J'avais parfaitement confiance en elle et de plus en plus en Kane. Mais je voulais attendre Clarke. Je voulais moi-même la ramener saine et sauve à Polis. Je voulais lui faire découvrir ma capital dont elle n'avait au final qu'aperçu que peu de choses. Je voulais rester à ses côtés parce que la peur me rongeait toujours qu'elle ne soit en constant danger loin de moi. Aussi, je trouvais toujours des choses à faire pour légitimer ma présence en ce lieu, laissant la gestion de la capital à mon plus fidèle conseiller, Harys. Tandis que je réfléchissais à un moyen d'exposer les œuvres qui nous restaient d'il y a cent ans avec Bellamy, Octavia vint nous interrompre. Elle osa me prendre par le bras et l'entraîner à sa suite sous l'oeil surpris de son frère. Une fois dehors, je me dégageais de sa prise et la fusillais du regard. Elle était peut-être la seconde de Indra et une amie proche de Clarke, elle n'avait nullement le droit d'agir ainsi, j'étais Heda ! Avant que je ne puisse la réprimander, elle s'écria :

-Clarke va bientôt se lever! Suis-moi !

Et elle courut vers l'infirmerie comme une folle, en secouant les bras et sautillant de façon totalement burlesque. Je restais figée un instant, surprise, avant de m'élancer à sa suite, toute trace de colère envolée. J'arrivais peu après elle et vis Abby enlever un à un les plâtres de Clarke devenus superficiels comme prévu. Je m'approchais timidement et dis à la médecin :

-N'est-ce pas trop tôt pour elle de se lever ? Vous ne deviez pas seulement lui enlever ses plâtres ?

Avant que Abby puisse répondre, une voix s'éleva à ma gauche :

-''Elle'' elle est présente je te signale.

Je me tournais donc vers Clarke, qui affichait une mine boudeuse. Je m'excusais donc d'un regard et Abby dit :

-C'est elle qui l'a voulu. Je suis pour également à un jour ou deux de plus de repos mais que veux-tu que je fasse face à cette tête de mule.

-Hey oh mais je suis là ! Youhou ! Et tu sais ce qu'elle dit la tête de mule?

Je haussais un sourcil en sa direction, vite imitée par sa mère et Clarke, devenue rouge, souffla :

-Bah elle dit rien...

J'explosais de rire devant la surprise générale. Un rire que je n'avais pas connu depuis longtemps. Un rire qui me fit mal aux côtes. Un rire qui m'essouffla. Mais un rire vraiment bénéfique. Une voix souffla derrière moi :

-Mais elle sait rire?!

Je me tournais donc et vis Octavia, penchée vers Raven, sa bouche vers son oreille comme si elle complotait. Les deux sourire, gênées d'être prise en flagrant délit. Je soupirais donc et dis :

-Oui, et mieux que toi, pâle copie de moi.

Je m'approchais ensuite de ma blonde, non sans entendre un ''mais ça c'était de l'humour. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a mis !'' de Raven. Clarke me sourit, ce qui illumina son visage et fit naître un sourire sur mes lèvres également. Elle était de nouveau elle, malgré qu'elle soit allongée et qu'il lui reste quelques bandages. Elle n'était plus la victime désarticulée de Nia, entre vie et mort. Abby nous donna les instructions pour lever en douceur Clarke et je me postai directement à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Son bras sur mes épaules, un des miens sur son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, je la levais en douceur à moi seule, refusant l'aide d'autrui. Je lui posais les pieds au sol, la soutenant toujours pour m'assurer qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal et m'assurant de pouvoir la rattraper si elle devait perdre l'équilibre. Octavia fit la réflexion que sa présence était inutile vu que je faisais tout de moi-même mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, mon regard focalisé sur le visage de Clarke, attendant un quelconque signe de douleur. Mais Clarke souriait. Elle s'écarta légèrement de moi, gardant sa main sur mon épaule et la mienne sur sa taille, et elle commença à marcher. Elle grimaça quelque peu mais assura que la douleur était tout à fait gérable. Au vue des tortures que lui avait fait subir Nia, oui, cette douleur devait lui sembler bien bénigne. Après vingt minutes à tourner dans l'infirmerie, elle me lâcha complètement et commença à sortir. On la suivit toutes, sans un mot, et elle marcha dans le large couloir à ce moment là désert. Soudain, elle trébucha et, se retenant, se fit mal aux côtes et s'effondra. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol et la ramenais dans mes bras jusqu'à son lit, affirmant que la récréation était terminée et qu'elle devait se reposer. Elle s'assit donc sur son lit, le visage honteux et d'un regard, je fis sortir tout le monde de la pièce. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et pris son visage dans mes mains et soufflais :

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Clarke. Tu étais la victime de Nia. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Cet état, tu l'as subi et non provoqué. Tu devrais être fière de chaque cicatrice parce qu'elle prouve ta valeur. Tu t'es battue. Tu as résisté. Tu t'es toujours relevée. Tu n'as pas cédé à Nia. Maintenant, tout est fini, et tu te relèveras, comme toujours, je serais là pour y veiller.

-Non, _souffla-t-elle, détournant les yeux._

-Non ? _Demandais-je, perdue._

-J'ai cédé à Nia. Je lui ai dit où se trouvait Niylah juste avant qu'on ne parte pour le duel. J'aurais pu provoquer la mort de la femme qui m'a sauvé la vie à de multiples reprises durant mes trois mois d'errance...

-Clarke, tu as résisté si longtemps là où beaucoup aurait cédé au bout de quelques minutes sous les mains de cette folle. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Niylah aurait compris. Elle connaît mieux que personne les méthodes de sa tante. Elle te dirait même que tu as été folle de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé tout de suite et d'avoir tant subi pour elle, _assurais-je, mes pouces effaçant les larmes coulant sur ses joues._

-C'est l'eau... _soupira-t-elle, gênée._

-L'eau? _L'interrogeais-je._

-Après m'avoir brisé tant d'os et voyant que je n'avouais toujours pas, elle a changé de méthode. Comme une idiote, je lui ai fait comprendre ma peur de l'eau et elle en a usé. Elle me noyait Lexa ! Je...je ne sais pas nager et je suis tombée dans une rivière tumultueuse. Je me noyais et Niylah m'a sauvé. Depuis, j'ai peur d'être sous l'eau et Nia en a usé. Elle me coulait un long moment, au point où je pensais que c'était la fin avant d'enfin me permettre de respirer à nouveau. J'ai cru mourir...

Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'effondra, pleurant à chaudes larmes, sanglotant sur mon épaule, paniquant presque comme si elle était sous l'eau à nouveau. Je serrais les dents de rage. Si je le pouvais, je tuerais Nia à nouveau! Au lieu de cela, je me contentais de me lever, de m'asseoir aux côtés de cette jeune femme qui avait tant souffert sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, et de la prendre dans mes bras. Sa tête se posa automatiquement au creux de mon cou, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille et j'embrassais le haut de sa tête. On resta ainsi, moi fredonnant une mélodie grounder, que ma mère me chantait avant que je ne dorme, pour la rassurer et la sortir de là où elle était plongée. Après un petit moment, elle se redressa enfin, essuya ses larmes et me regarda, comme jamais on ne m'avait regardé. Lentement, elle se pencha pour enfin déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un doux baiser que je n'osais pas approfondir. Je plaçais simplement ma main sur sa joue, l'autre sur sa hanche, et la laissais mener la danse dans ce baiser que je n'espérais plus...

POV Clarke

Je n'y croyais pas ! Mes lèvres étaient sur celles de Lexa!Je n'y croyais pas ! J'avais osé enfin poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, instinctivement, comme un besoin vital incontrôlable. J'étais comme aimantée vers elle. Je ne pouvais plus nier mon attirance pour elle. C'était ainsi. Je lui avais pardonné. Tout pardonné. Parce que je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de rien. J'étais incapable de la détester. Je ne pouvais que l'aimer. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses joues et j'accentuais notre baiser. Lexa me laissait dominer. Elle se laissait guider, me laissant le choix de continuer ou non cette embrassade. Je me séparais finalement d'elle, à bout de souffle, et vins poser mon front contre le sien, son nez frottant doucement le mien. Après quelques minutes de silence apaisant, Lexa souffla :

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Une promesse pour l'avenir.. _.répondis-je avant de reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée..._

 **Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre tout en amour. Les prochains chapitres seront aussi voir plus chou encore que celui-là avant un petit rebondissement, un peu d'actions, mais promis, aucun mort, pas de dark, juste beaucoup d'amour et d'amitié pour la suite. A bientôt ceux qui me suivent et n'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser une review, j'en ai bien besoin je crois^^**

 **GeekGirlG : Bon bah comme je te l'ai déjà dit, oui c'était méga dur ce passage, j'espère que cette fin chou fera passée l'image d'une clarke torturée^^**

 **MaraCapucin : Merci beaucoup:) J'essaierais de réécrire le duel si tu veux en OS, pour plus de détail si j'ai le temps et l'inspi^^ Voilà du calin et meme des kiss :3**

 **MagRd : Merci bcp, oui ça ne pouvait vraiment qu'être pire dans ma tete, beurk, fin bref, voilà de l'amour, j'espère que tu es satisfaite, et y'en aura encore plus par la suite :D**

 **Nascray : Tu m'as tué, tkt, les os des doigts, ça se ressoudent vite ;)**

 **Tsunade72 : Merci beaucoup et promis, je ne ferais pas comme la série, j'ai trop souffert, je peux meme pas faire un mort dans la ff alors que je comptais qu'il y en ai 3. Plus possible de faire mourir quelqu'un désormais. Alors pas de dark, juste du chou et quand meme de l'intrigue pour que ma ff est de l'interet quand meme^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, ce chapitre est méga méga court mais en fait, c'est que j'ai une annonce à vous faire et que ça pouvait pas attendre. Donc voilà ce très court passage, en espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même, bonne lecture et lisez bien l'annonce à la fin, j'ai besoin de vous:) Bonne lecture.**

POV Lexa

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous avions partagé ces baisers endiablés et deux semaines qu'on devait garder nos distances. En effet, comme Clarke était en pleine rééducation, elle n'était jamais seule, sa mère la couvant comme ses deux amies et Bellamy qui, je le trouvais, était parfois bien trop proche. Clarke m'avait assuré qu'il n'était pour elle qu'un grand frère protecteur, mais pour lui, j'avais des doutes sur sa vision de fraternité quand il était proche d'elle. Mais Clarke savait vite me détendre d'un baiser rapide, entre deux visites, quand nous arrivions à avoir deux minutes seules à seules à l'écart. Nous n'étions toutes deux pas prêtes à afficher notre relation naissante.

Alors que je discutais avec Marcus sur les échanges commerciaux que nous pourrions avoir, on fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Marcus, d'un oui dicté fort, permis à la personne d'entrée, tandis que je regardais le plan. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et me fis me retourner. C'était Clarke. Seule. A l'opposée de l'infirmerie. La folle.

Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle dit :

-Je vais bien et je suis prête à rentrer à Polis. Je sais pour la coalition et je veux représenter mon clan à la capital. Cela convient au chancelier Kane, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de nous laisser seules dans le bureau. Je demandais alors :

-Es-tu sûre de vouloir quitter ta famille et tes amis pour Polis?

-Je ne choisis pas de quitter ma famille ou mes amis, je te choisis toi Lexa. On a assez perdu de temps comme cela. Je ne veux plus être éloigner de toi. Je...je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi à mes côtés Lexa. Je sais que c'est idiot dit ainsi mais après tout ce que l'on a vécu, on peut enfin être ensemble. Enfin si toi tu veux toujours de moi et...

Je la coupais en l'embrassant passionnément. Quelle idiote. Bien sûr que oui je voulais d'elle à mes côtés ! Je répondis donc, quand on se sépara, le souffle court :

-Je voudrais toujours de toi Klark kom Skaikru. Jamais je ne me séparerais de toi !

Ayant acquis quelque base, elle me demanda, dans ma langue :

-Nowe ? (jamais)

-Nowe.

 **Voilà, c'était très court désolé:/ Bon, je dois admettre que cette ff ne m'inspire plus trop mais je continuerais de temps en temps à écrire un ptit chap court (mais quand meme plus long que ça) pour faire perdurer Lexa dans ce contexte-ci:)**

 **J'ai donc eu une idée. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais beaucoup de gens ont créé des fanart sur alicia clarke et elyza lex dans fear the walking dead. Et oui, Lexa morte dans the 100, les fans transfèrent «Clarke» dans le show ftwd pour que ce couple perdure. J'ai trouvé ça trop chou et me suis dit que notre fandom gérait quand même^^ Donc, comme mes dons en dessin sont limités mais que je veux soutenir ce mouvement fort sympatoche, je me demandais si ça vous intéressait que j'écrive un crossover entre ftwd et the 100. J'écrirais en fait la saison 2 de ftwd, avec le groupe dont fait partie Alicia Clarke arrivant par bateau sur une nouvelle terre où se trouverait Elyza Lex et ses amis (Raven, Octavia et tout le bordel). Pour ceux n'ayant jamais vu ftwd, pas de soucis, dans mon prologue je ferais un résumé de la saison 1. Cette idée m'inspire beaucoup mais c'est à vous de choisir. Si l'idée vous plait, ce crossover entre ftwd et the 100, dites le moi par review, pareil si vous ne voulez pas, je ferais un autre crossover ou une nouvelle AU à la place, c'est pas les idées qui me manquent. Voilà merci de m'avoir lu et merci d'avance de me donner votre avis. Merci pour votre soutien et vos review sur chacune de mes ff et à bientôt pour la suite de Nobody knows pour ceux qui suivent :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas j'ai bien repris cette ff. Je pense faire encore quelques chapitres sur**

 **la vie à Polis, le sort de Azgeda et si cette ff plaît, j'ai déjà une idée d'un bouleversement pour**

 **qu'il se passe quelque chose quand même, la paix c'est cool mais un peu de sang ne fait pas**

 **de mal xD Fin bref je verrais selon le nombre de retours si je fais plus de chap ou non donc dites moi en review si vous voulez**

 **seulement quelques chapitres joyeux et une belle fin ou ce** **fameux bouleversements^^ Voili voilou bonne lecture :)**

POV Clarke

C'était enfin le jour du grand départ. Mon peuple, à présent dirigé par Kane, logeait au Mount Weather. Quelques-uns des 100 qui avaient vécu l'enfer dans ces lieux étaient réticents à l'idée d'y vivre. Après en avoir parlé à Lexa, elle accepta que ceux qui le désiraient nous suivent à Polis le temps que des habitations soient construites autour de la montagne. En effet, Kane avait lancé le projet de créer un village aux abords de la montagne pour cultiver à l'extérieur et pour ne pas vivre enfermer dans l'enceinte qui avait vu tant d'horreurs. Le Mount Weather deviendrait ainsi un lieu à but seulement médical dirigé par ma mère et Jackson. La technologie présente servirait aux grounders comme à nous aux soins et à l'amélioration de la vie quotidienne même si la plupart des natifs de la terre ne sont pas emballés à l'idée de tant de changement. Tout cela sera décidé lors d'un conseil à Polis selon Lexa qui ne voulait pas bousculer tout d'un coup la vie que tous connaissaient sur terre depuis une centaine d'année.

Je fis donc mes au revoir à tous mes amis qui ne me suivraient pas et à ma mère. Raven avait fabriqué un talkie-walkie assez performant pour qu'on puisse garder contact malgré la distance. Je serrais chacun de mes amis dans mes bras avant d'arriver vers ma mère qui essuya prestement les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé le long de mes joues. Elle posa son front contre le mien et souffla :

-Clarke, sache que je suis fière de toi et de tout ce que tu as accompli jusqu'ici. Tu...tu as bien mieux compris que moi la vie sur terre et je suis désolée de ne pas toujours t'avoir encouragé dans chacune de tes décisions. Grâce à toi, aujourd'hui, l'alliance que l'on désirait tant est réussie et on va enfin pouvoir tous vivre sur terre dans l'harmonie. Tu peux être fière de toi alors tire un trait sur le passé. Efface tous tes démons et remplace-les par toutes ces belles choses qui t'arrivent aujourd'hui. Et puis...tu ne seras pas seule, tu ne seras plus seule...elle sera ton bouclier contre toutes ces choses alors laisse-toi juste aller. Maintenant vas-y, je crois qu'une certaine personne s'impatiente. Si tu as un quelconque problème pour une de tes blessures ou autres, il te suffira de m'appeler, j'aurais toujours mon talkie-walkie sur moi. Je t'aime Clarke.

-Je t'aime aussi maman, tu vas me manquer, _murmurais-je difficilement, des sanglots dans la voix._

Je la pris rapidement dans mes bras avant de m'écarter et rejoindre Lexa qui me tendit la main pour que je monte derrière elle sur son cheval. Octavia et Lincoln me firent de grands sourires, me remerciant pour tout aux côtés de Indra qui avait accepté de reprendre O comme second. Ils nous suivraient jusqu'à Polis avec Indra avant d'aller vivre chez les Trikrus. Derrière eux se trouvaient Raven, Monty, Jasper et Harper qui refusaient de rester dans cet endroit maudit et même s'ils restaient craintifs devant les grounders, ils préféraient cela à rester dans le lieu qui les avaient torturé et pour Jasper, le lieu où Maya était morte. Il me vouait toujours une haine sans nom mais c'était un juste rappel de l'horreur dont j'étais coupable...

Après un dernier salut, on se mit en mouvement. Seule Lexa et quelques guerriers étaient à cheval, pour assurer notre protection en jouant les éclaireurs ou en couvrant nos arrières. Azgeda étant tombé, le trajet devrait se faire sans encombre mais prudence était mère de sûreté disait-on. J'aurais aimé marcher aux côtés de mes amis mais Lexa refusait que je descende de son cheval, disant que je n'étais pas encore assez rétablie pour une si longue marche. Je m'étais donc pliée à ses ordres et m'accrochais à la selle à défaut de ses hanches. J'avais ce besoin irrésistible de me coller à elle mais elle était Heda. Notre relation devait pour le moment rester secrète.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, on fit une pause pour reposer les chevaux et ceux qui marchaient bien entendu et déjeuner. Lexa devait parler à Indra d'affaires donc je les laissais seule et rejoignis mes amis. Jasper ne m'adressa pas un mot ni même un regard. C'était déjà une amélioration, d'habitude il m'aurait foudroyé du regard et aurait sorti quelques-uns de ses sarcasmes dont il était le maître. Raven me fit un clin d'oeil et lança d'une voix faussement théâtrale:

-Alors, tu as enfin pu te décoller de ta chère commandante pour venir manger avec nous, pauvres humains que nous sommes...

-Raven... _soufflais-je_. D'abord, ce n'est pas MA commandante mais la nôtre maintenant que nous faisons partie de l'alliance et arrête de sous-entendre de telles choses. Si je monte à cheval c'est juste parce que je ne suis pas encore assez rétablie pour marcher si longtemps selon elle...

-Selon Lexa...très protectrice hein... _continua Raven._

-Et selon ma mère, vraiment, arrête ça Reyes ou je te botte le derrière.

-Voyez-vous ça. Pas capable de marcher mais pourtant capable de me botter le derrière... Et puis, arrête ton cinéma, il y a d'autres chevaux, tu aurais pu monter seul ou avec O ou un guerrier...

Bon, là-dessus, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ne voyant pas d'arguments à lui exposer, je préférais changer de sujet :

-Et toi, ta jambe, ça va?

-Magnifique changement de conversation Griffin, quelle subtilité, _éclata-t-elle de rire avant d'ajouter_. Ça va, avec cette attelle, je marche bien mieux et en faisant de petits pas je souffre moins.

Je hochais la tête, rassurée, avant de regarder Monty et Harper et leur demander :

-Hâte de découvrir Polis ? Je vous assure que c'est magnifique!

Ils me sourirent et demandèrent des détails que je ne leur donnais pas, préférant garder l'effet de surprise. Jasper, lui, ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler sarcastiquement et souffler :

-On aura tout vu..la grande tueuse collée à la traîtresse et vantant les mérites de la grande ville des barbares.

Ses paroles résonnèrent longuement en moi et j'explosais :

-Alors voilà ce qu'il reste de toi Jasper ? Juste un connard ne s'exprimant que par sarcasmes?

-C'est ce que je suis devenu Clarke, par ta faute!

-Non. Non tout n'est pas de ma faute Jasper ! J'ai perdu Finn mais je ne suis pas devenue une salope pour autant! _M'écriais-je, hors de moi._

-Ça ne devait pas être ton si grand amour puisque quelques jours après tu te consolais dans les bras d'une autre..et pas n'importe qui...attends que je réfléchisse..ah oui celle qui a ordonné la mort de Finn en plus ! Ironique non ?

J'étais prête à me jeter sur lui mais Raven me retint et le foudroya du regard avant de lâcher :

-Si c'est pour te conduire ainsi, pourquoi nous suivre à Polis Jasper ?

-J'avais plus tellement d'options vu que l'Ark n'existe plus...oh et de la faute à qui encore ? Notre chère Clarke qui a fait alliance avec des tueurs. Comment tu fais pour cautionner ça Raven ?Comment tu fais pour traîner avec ces deux traîtres qui ont tué ton ex-petit-ami? _cracha-t-il avec véhémence._

-Je t'interdit de parler de Finn, Jasper, tu m'entends?! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un que tu aimais ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert et tu n'es pas le seul à toujours souffrir alors ferme ton clapet avant que ce soit moi qui te le ferme de façon définitive! _Hurla Raven qui ne me retenait plus mais que moi je retenais._

Une voix derrière nous demanda alors :

-Est-ce que tout va bien ici?

-Oui Lex..commandante, tout va bien, répondis-je, interdisant à Jasper d'un regard froid d'ouvrir la bouche.

Lexa hocha alors la tête, malgré le fait qu'elle le fixe également d'un regard qui me ferait froid dans le dos s'il m'était destiné. Elle nous informa alors :

-On reprend la route.

On se leva donc et je suivis Lexa jusqu'à son cheval. Elle monta avec une grâce et une souplesse qui m'étonnerait toujours avant de m'aider à me hisser à mon tour. Une fois tout le monde à cheval ou sur pied, elle entama la marche qui nous mènerait tout droit à Polis...

POV Lexa

Après des heures de marche, on arriva enfin devant la haute colline surplombant Polis. C'est sur cette colline qu'on avait la plus belle vue de la capital aussi j'étais pressée d'y arriver. La ville m'avait manqué. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans les couloirs froids du Mount Weather où tant d'horreurs étaient arrivées à mon peuple. Je talonnais donc mon cheval pour qu'on arrive plus vite en haut et cette fois-ci Clarke n'eus d'autres choix que de m'enlacer pour ne pas basculer en arrière durant la montée. Son corps contre le mien me donna des bouffées de chaleur et je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Je trouvais ça incroyable la façon dont mon corps réagissait au contact du sien. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, même avec Costia que je croyais être mon grand amour. Il faut croire qu'elle était mon grand amour sur terre mais qu'un autre dans le ciel m'attendait...

Arrivée au sommet de la colline, j'arrêtais mon cheval et profitais de la vue. Je nous plaçais de profil de façon à ce que Clarke puisse également admirer la capital. La nuit était tombée et les lumières de la ville la rendaient presque magique. La lune, elle, se reflétait sur les eaux calmes de l'océan. A chaque fois que je montais ici, j'étais prise d'un élan de fierté de diriger cette ville splendide et c'est pourquoi je donnais le meilleur de moi-même pour toujours améliorer la vie ici et embellir cet endroit déjà somptueux.

Je vis les amis de Clarke arrivés au sommet. Raven avait déjà visité Polis mais s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois de la vue tandis que les autres avaient la bouche grande ouverte et ne savaient plus où en donner de la tête. Il est vrai que la ville est immense et l'océan d'autant plus. Je les laissais à leur contemplation, faisant signe aux guerriers de patienter encore cinq minutes avant de descendre et rejoindre la capital.

Une fois tous remis de leur émotion, on descendit la colline en silence, moi et mes guerriers savourant notre retour à la capital. Arrivés devant la façade principale, je levais la main et le pont-levis s'abaissa devant nous pour nous laisser pénétrer la ville. Les rumeurs couraient déjà sur mon retour et une foule de civils commençaient à s'entasser dans l'artère principale de la capital et j'écoutais déjà mon titre soufflé par des centaines de personnes. C'était toujours une fierté de voir l'adoration que mon peuple avait pour moi. J'avais tout fait pour gagner leur confiance en montant sur le trône et je l'avais acquis. Cela avait pris de longs mois mais aujourd'hui, mon peuple me soutenait comme jamais et je ne pouvais qu'en éprouver une grande fierté. A ma grande surprise, nombre de gens soufflaient aussi le titre de Clarke, Wanheda, et baissaient la tête en signe de respect.

Je me tournais pour faire face à ma compagne et la vit à la fois surprise mais heureuse d'avoir su se faire une place chez les grounders. Le chemin aura été long pour elle aussi de s'intégrer et de faire intégrer son peuple. Aujourd'hui, la paix est bien présente et l'alliance confirmée et je me faisais déjà une joie de l'annoncer dès le lendemain à mon peuple.

Arrivée devant le bâtiment central, on descendit de nos chevaux que les palefreniers venus à notre rencontre ramenèrent aux écuries. Je laissais les guerriers rejoindre leur famille avant de pénétrer dans la salle du trône suivis des amis de Clarke, cette dernière et Indra. Harys et Titus, mes deux conseillers de confiance depuis ma succession en Heda, vinrent à notre rencontre. Je leur demandais de réunir tous les ambassadeurs pour une réunion demain midi pour l'entrée officielle du treizième clan et pour discuter du sort de Azgeda.

Je guidais ensuite les amis de Clarke vers l'aile des invités. Indra se dirigea d'elle-même vers l'aile des conseillers, suivis de Lincoln et Octavia qui avaient également ce privilège. Une fois les chambres trouvées, je les laissais s'installer à leurs aises et guida Clarke vers l'aile des ambassadeurs. Le bâtiment était si imposant qu'ils contenaient quatre grandes ailes en plus de la salle du trône central, d'une cuisine et d'une salle de repas. Il y avait une aile pour les invités, une pour les ambassadeurs et moi-même, une pour les chefs de clan et conseillers et enfin une pour les domestiques qui avaient le même confort que nous autres.

Laissant ses amis derrière elle, Clarke se laissa guider jusqu'à nos chambres. Je lui avais attribué celle en face de la mienne et la laissa s'installer comme elle le désirait avant de pénétrer ma propre chambre où elle m'avait plaqué un couteau sur la gorge il y a plusieurs semaines déjà. Avant de prendre un bain, je frappais à la porte de ma compagne. Elle ouvrit rapidement, ne portant sur elle qu'une serviette. Je lui souris et lui demandais :

-Tu as réussis à te faire de l'eau chaude ?

-Euh..non..justement, _soupira-t-elle, gênée_. J'allais justement te demander où faire chauffer l'eau et...où trouver de l'eau également...

-Pas besoin de faire chauffer l'eau. Fais couler quelques minutes le temps que l'eau chaude monte tout simplement. Chaque baignoire de ce bâtiment pompe dans une source naturelle sous terre. Pour des barbares, on a quand même quelques astuces... _ajoutais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Elle rougit avant de s'avancer vers moi, hésitante sur la façon de se conduire. Je mis fin à son dilemme en venant l'embrasser doucement avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et rejoindre ma propre chambre et ma propre baignoire. Après m'être longuement prélassée dans mon bain, je me vêtis d'une légère robe de nuit et gagnais mon lit, mes pensées allant de mes responsabilités de demain à Clarke...

 **Alors, verdict ? Je sais qu'il se passe pas grand chose mais me fallait un chapitre de transition^^ Prochain chap, réunion, découverte de Polis, situation au MW et du clexa bien sûr :3 (d'ailleurs lemon or not lemon ? Si vous aimez pas jen écris pas, c'est as you want mes petits kinders xD) Voili voilou kiss merci de me laisser des reviews, vous êtes des amours, xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, me revoici une nouvelle fois cette semaine pour la suite de cette ff que je prends**

 **plaisir en fait vraiment à écrire. Je pensais que écrire sur l'univers de the 100 me ferait**

 **du mal mais au contraire^^ Voilà un chap plus long que d'habitude en plus** **donc tant mieux pour vous hein^^**

 **Beaucoup de guimauve** **ici attention,** **chap à lire avec mouchoirs, chocolat chaud et glace xD (pas triste, juste guimauve xD)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera plus sérieux mais avouez qu'un chap comme ça ne fait pas de**

 **mal fin bref j'arrête de vous embêter bonne lecture^^**

POV Clarke

Tandis que j'émergeais doucement d'un long sommeil réparateur, on toqua à la porte. Je me levais donc et ouvris. Lexa se trouvait derrière, déjà habillée de sa tenue de Heda, coiffée et portant son insigne sur le front. Elle me dit alors simplement:

-Habilles-toi, la réunion débute dans une vingtaine de minutes. Arya viendra te chercher ici pour être sûre que tu ne te perdes pas dans le labyrinthe que ce bâtiment peut être. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Elle regarda ensuite à droite puis à gauche et se pencha alors mais un bruit la surprit et elle s'écarta précipitamment, son visage montrant sa frustration. Elle déclara alors:

-Dès que la réunion se finit, je te fais visiter Polis!

Sur ces mots, elle rebroussa chemin tandis que je fermais la porte pour me préparer. Mes vêtements étant sales et usés, je fouillais dans les placards et trouvais un pantalon simple noir ainsi qu'un débardeur lui aussi sombre. J'enfilais ensuite ma veste et attendis patiemment que Arya n'arrive. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps qu'on toqua à la porte. Je sortis donc rejoindre une jolie brune qui devait avoir 11 ou 12 ans. Elle demanda:

-Vous êtes bien wanheda, la princesse du ciel?

-Oui, mais appelle moi Clarke, et tu peux me tutoyer, _affirmais-je en lui souriant._

Elle rougit alors et bredouilla:

-Bien wanh...Clarke kom Skaikru.

-Juste Clarke.

Elle hocha la tête et continua son chemin. Je la questionnais alors:

-Tu es bien jeune pour travailler ici, comment ça se fait?

-Ma mère travaille pour Heda. On est logée et nourrit ici alors je contribue aussi, effectuant des tâches assez simple. Normalement ça devrait être ma mère ou une autre de ses collègues qui devraient s'occuper de toi mais Heda m'a choisi moi parce que je suis une des seules personnes en ce lieu à parler ta langue.

J'acquiesçais. Lexa avait vraiment pensé à tout. Je m'étais grandement améliorée aux côtés de Niylah mais j'avais encore quelques lacunes. Je devrais vraiment apprendre cette langue native si je voulais totalement m'intégrer à Polis. Comme Lexa l'avait dit, seuls le guerriers et quelques personnes autres comprenaient l'anglais donc je devais faire cet effort si je voulais communiquer avec les marchands et autres à la capital.

Après cinq minutes de marche où j'essayais de me repérer pour connaître le chemin à l'avenir, on arriva dans la salle du trône. Lexa était déjà installée et quelques ambassadeurs étaient déjà présents, debout derrière leur chaise de bois. Je me plaçais derrière la treizième chaise, attendant en silence comme les autres. J'évitais de fixer ma compagne, cela paraîtrait irrespectueux ou ferait naître des soupçons. Après quelques minutes, tous les ambassadeurs étaient enfin présents, sauf celui de Azgeda bien évidemment puisque Lexa l'avait tué. Cette dernière d'ailleurs nous fit signe de nous installer et commença:

-Bien. Tout d'abord, comme vous le savez maintenant tous, les Skaikru sont entrés dans la coalition. Tant que Clarke, représentante du clan du ciel, ne parlera pas couramment notre langue, nous ferons nos réunions en anglais. Pour officialiser l'entrée du peuple du ciel et la représentation à Polis de Clarke kom skaikru comme ambassadeur, elle fera son premier tatouage prochainement. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut s'exprimer sur le sujet?

Tout le monde secoua la tête négativement. Ils acceptaient tous l'entrée de mon peuple dans la coalition, les miens ayant fait leur preuve contre Azgeda. Tout le monde aspirait à la paix et c'était ce que cette coalition représentait. Face au silence, mon amante reprit :

-Le deuxième sujet que je voulais aborder concerne Azgeda. Leurs troupes ont été défaites mais le clan existe toujours, même s'il n'est plus une menace. Que suggérez-vous de faire?

Un homme entièrement tatoué représentant le troisième clan se leva et déclara :

-Ils méritent tous la mort Heda. Ce clan a causé énormément de mal et chaque villageois a participé aux massacres en ne se rebellant pas.

Un autre homme approuva tandis qu'une femme se leva à son tour, représentante des boat people :

-Le sang a suffisamment coulé. Faire une exécution massive comme tu le suggères ne souderait pas nos liens, au contraire. On doit montrer à nos peuples notre désir de paix alors ne tuons pas davantage et encore moins des femmes et des enfants.

-Que proposes-tu alors ? Qu'on les regarde monter une nouvelle armée? _reprit le tatoué, sarcastiquement._

-Rappelez-vous, chers ambassadeurs, l'importance d'avoir une armée à cet endroit, _coupa Lexa_. Soit nous bannissons les habitants de Azgeda et cette terre reviendra au clan du nord à qui des troupes seront données pour surveiller le mur, soit nous élisons une nouvelle reine, mais comme l'a si justement dit Sonya, le sang a suffisamment coulé.

-Les bannir serait un juste châtiment Heda, _affirma le tatoué, approuvé par certains ambassadeurs._

-Avant de prendre cette décision, _affirmais-je, prenant la parole pour la première fois_ , il faut que vous sachiez que Niylah est en vie et que je sais où elle se trouve. La précédente reine n'était pas mauvaise et ce n'est pas sa fille qui l'a tué mais Nia. Niylah pourrait faire, comme sa mère avant elle, une bonne reine. Elle est aimée de son peuple et se pliera à nos lois. Bannir les habitants d'Azgeda reviendrait à les tuer. Les villageois pourraient rester en ce lieu, des troupes venant de Polis pour les surveiller et Niylah serait à leur tête.

-Non ! Azgeda mérite bien pire que cela ! _Hurla l'ambassadeur du troisième cla, me fusillant du regard_. Tu n'es sur terre que depuis quelques mois, tu ne sais pas les horreurs qu'a accompli Azgeda avant ta venue ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur son sort !

Je vis Lexa bouillonnée mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître hormis dans son regard que j'avais appris à déchiffrer. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, pour me défendre sans doute mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps et répondis:

-Il est vrai que ça ne fait que quelques mois que je suis ici mais je sais de quoi était capable Azgeda. La reine Nia m'a enlevé et torturé elle-même, allant jusqu'à briser chacun de mes os, usant de mes peurs, et réduisant chacun de mes espoirs à néant. J'ai manqué mourir après le calvaire qu'elle m'a fait endurer donc je pense que je suis apte à prendre part à la décision du sort du peuple qui m'a enfermé pour me tuer à petit feu!

Je me levais ensuite, soulevant mon débardeur pour dévoiler les cicatrices chirurgicales effectuées par ma mère et les marques de torture. Je déclarais :

-Voilà à quoi ressemble l'entièreté de mon corps après déjà plusieurs semaines. Je vous laisse imaginer à quoi mon corps était réduit le lendemain même de ma longue torture. J'ai été au devant de la scène tandis que vous étiez sur ces mêmes chaises à attendre le rapport de bataille. Alors mon avis compte, je pense que vous n'avez plus de raisons de vous y opposer, n'est-ce pas?

Il secoua la tête négativement, détournant son regard gêné de mon corps meurtri. Le silence revint ainsi et je vis dans les yeux de ma compagne un éclat de fierté avant qu'elle ne reprenne son masque froid et déclare :

-Bien, qui est pour le retour de Niylah, que je ferais venir à Polis et qu'on jugera pour voir si elle est apte à monter sur le trône de l'ice nation?

Tout le monde leva la main, se rangeant à mon avis. Je ne pensais pas les avoir tant persuadé de prendre part à mon choix. Mon but était seulement de leur montrer que mon vote était aussi significatif que le leur. Heda hocha lentement la tête et affirma :

-Clarke kom Skaikru et moi-même partirons donc demain à l'aube ramener Niylah. A notre retour, nous jugerons cette femme et procéderons à un nouveau vote. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tout le monde quitta ainsi la salle, se rendant à l'extérieur tandis que je rejoignis ma chambre, invitant Lexa à en faire de même. Je m'assis sur mon lit et elle se posta devant moi. Elle m'embrassa légèrement et souffla :

-Tu m'as vraiment impressionnée tout à l'heure. Il est rare qu'un vote soit unanime, surtout avec Syrus, l'ambassadeur du troisième clan, qui est toujours pour un bain de sang.

-Je t'avouerais que je ne pensais pas être tant persuasive. Je voulais juste rendre mon vote légitime, _avouais-je, rougissante._

-Clarke, tu as l'âme d'un grand leader peut-être pas par tes capacités de combat mais par ta détermination, ta force mais surtout ton éloquence. Chacun de tes discours encouragent tes interlocuteurs à te suivre quoi que tu prévois de faire. Tu demanderais à un homme de sauter du haut d'une tour avec un beau discours, je suis sûre qu'il ne se poserait pas de questions et sauterait. Tu as un don pour la rhétorique et ça te sera indispensable ici à Polis pour que les gens t'acceptent. Mais je suis sûre que tous succomberont à ton charme.

-Oui, on devrait vraiment se promener en ville, histoire de voir combien de personnes je suis capable de ramener... _murmurais-je, joueuse._

-Le premier qui tentera ne serait-ce que poser ses yeux indécemment sur ton corps goûtera à l'acier de ma lame! _S'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs._

Je me relevais alors, pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais tendrement avant de lui chuchoter sensuellement à l'oreille :

-Qu'importe que des hommes me regardent puisque moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

Je lui mordis alors doucement son lobe avant de descendre mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à attendre sa bouche où nos langues se rencontrèrent avec ardeur. A bout de souffle, on s'écarta et Lexa se dirigea vers la sortie, m'entraînant à sa suite. Je fronçais les sourcils, surprise par ce changement d'attitude et elle déclara, rapidement :

-Si on reste ici cinq minutes de plus on ne sortira jamais parce que je voudrais te faire mienne. Alors allons visiter Polis avant que je ne change d'avis!

Je me laissais donc entraîner par ma compagne, riant doucement devant la mine frustrée de Lexa qui tentait en vain de reprendre son masque de Heda...

POV Lexa

On sortit précipitamment de l'enceinte principale de Polis et l'air frais qui me frappa de plein fouet me fit le plus grand bien. L'hiver approchait entraînant avec lui une baisse accrue de la température et le vent marin, agréable en été, me fit frissonner légèrement. J'expliquais ensuite à Clarke :

-Alors Polis se divise en quatre grands secteurs d'activités. Le quart longeant la mer est consacré aux produits de la mer. On y trouve des marchands, des pêcheurs, des tavernes où l'on mange les produits pêchés le jour même fin bref, tout se rapportant à la mer. Le quart lui juxtaposé aux bois s'occupe des produits lui venant de la forêt. On y trouve pareillement des marchands de fruits, de légumes, de gibiers, de pièges ou d'armes. Il y a notre forgerie ainsi que les écuries. Tu peux aussi y trouver des vêtements chauds pour l'hiver... On ira d'ailleurs te trouver un manteau parce que ta veste ne suffira pas pour lutter contre les températures chutant en-dessous du supportable et contre la neige. Ensuite, la partie supérieure de la ville, où nous allons tout de suite, se divise en deux. Une partie est consacrée à la culture, avec une immense bibliothèque où certains sages réécrivent les livres les plus abîmés pour ne pas qu'ils se perdent. Il y a aussi divers temples et des bâtiments où on conserve diverses choses datant d'avant l'apocalypse. Enfin, la dernière zone est destinée aux loisirs. Il y a des thermes, l'arène où s'entraînent les guerriers à différentes armes, un ancien bâtiment que nos ancêtres nommaient amphithéâtre où des femmes dansent ou chantent pour les guerriers revenant de guerre. Il y a aussi des arènes pour effectuer divers sports, généralement occupées par les enfants. Si tu le veux bien, je pensais t'emmener visiter la bibliothèque et les bâtiments réservés aux objets anciens, tu devrais connaître plus de choses que nous autres et aiguillonnés les sages de la ville.

-J'en serais honorée.

On se dirigea donc dans la zone culturelle de la ville, passant par diverses petites routes recouvertes de vieux pavés rectangulaires. Les chemins étaient anciens mais donnaient à la ville un certain charme que personne ne changerait pour rien au monde.

La bibliothèque était le bâtiment le plus imposant après celui où je vivais avec mon conseil. Elle n'était composée que de pierres, quelques-unes gravées, et des gargouilles nous surplombaient, leur regard tous tourné vers la mer. Je tirais la poignet représentant un démon et pénétrais le lieu en silence, suivie de Clarke qui me collait presque, impressionnée par l'ampleur de l'architecture. Des milliers de livres composaient les centaines d'étagères, attachées au mur et montant jusqu'au toit de la construction. D'immenses échelles étaient mises à disposition pour attraper un livre pouvant se trouver à une quarantaine de mètres de haut. Au centre de la pièce principale se trouvaient de grandes tables en bois pour étudier ou faire des recherches. Mon peuple était peut-être réticent à l'idée de s'adapter à l'ancienne technologie mais quelques sages prenaient quand même de leur temps pour étudier nos ancêtres notamment grâce à la littérature mais aussi par le biais de l'art. Sachant l'amour de ma compagne pour ce domaine, j'avais déjà prévu de l'emmener voir les œuvres qu'on avait conservé mais le passage à la bibliothèque était immanquable quand on visitait Polis pour la première fois.

J'étais toujours impressionnée en venant ici, je m'y sentais bien. Les précédents Heda ne pensaient qu'à la guerre. Moi, je rêvais de paix et de changement, d'amélioration, de grandeur et ce lieu m'aidait à mettre en ordre mes idées et à les aboutir. L'aide des sages étaient également vraiment bénéfiques. Le conseil les voyait comme des vieux fous mais moi je voyais au-delà du masque. Je voyais des hommes qui voulaient connaître leur passé non pas pour réinstaurer la technologie qui a provoqué l'apocalypse mais pour apprendre des erreurs de nos ancêtres. J'étudiais donc avec eux et leur rapportais tout ce que je trouvais qui aurait pu les intéresser des contrées que je visitais lors de mes déplacements politiques.

Un long ''whaaaa'' me sortit de mes pensées. Je me tournais et vis ma compagne les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, la tête en l'air, tournant sur elle-même pour voir l'étendue du bâtiment et sans doute se faire une idée générale du nombre de livres que comptaient cette bibliothèque. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette vision.

Chaque jour, je voyais une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité et chaque jour elle me faisait l'aimer un peu plus. J'avais d'abord vu en elle une femme forte, ne se laissant pas impressionner par ma prestance et mes guerriers. J'avais ensuite vu une femme qui éprouvait de forts sentiments qui pourraient se retourner contre elle mais j'avais vite compris que c'était eux qui lui donnaient sa force, sa détermination, son envie de continuer à avancer, à se battre et non à se recroqueviller sur elle-même, brisée. Après ses trois mois de fuite, j'avais vu en elle cette femme sans vie, sans relief, sans fond, juste l'ombre d'elle-même avant qu'au Mount Weather elle ne tourne enfin une bonne partie de la page et avance à nouveau. Elle était comme le phœnix, renaissant toujours de ses cendres. Elle avait souvent été envoyé au sol mais elle s'était toujours relevée, plus forte encore et plus déterminée.

Je l'aimais pour ça mais aussi pour cette expression qu'elle arborait là tout de suite. Je l'aimais pour cette étincelle de vie dans ses yeux, brillant de joie et de surprise. Je l'aimais pour ce sourire au coin de ses lèvres, ébahie par la quantité de lecture qu'elle aurait pour les prochaines décennies sans doute. Je l'aimais pour ses légères fossettes que je voyais se dessiner au creux de ses joues. Je l'aimais pour sa passion, sa force de vie, sa joie rayonnant à travers elle et l'enveloppant d'une aura qui m'apaisait et me rendait plus humaine à ses côtés.

Je sortis une nouvelle fois de mes pensées et de sa vision bienfaisante quand une voix dans mon dos m'interpella. Je découvris un des sages avec qui j'avais l'habitude de discuter. Je le saluais donc d'un hochement de tête avant d'entraîner ma compagne pour la présenter. Je déclarais donc :

-Logan, voici Klarke kom Skaikru, ambassadrice du treizième clan. Clarke, je te présente Logan, un des sages étudiant dans cette bibliothèque la vie de nos ancêtres et participant à la réécriture de certains livres anciens.

-Enchantée, _souffla Clarke, lui souriant._

-Moi de même. Tu es la bienvenue en ce lieu où la connaissance est notre seule force. Si tu veux emprunter des livres, libre à toi. Si tu cherches quelque chose en particulier, demande-moi, c'est difficile de s'y retrouver, _proposa l'ancien._

-Merci, je m'en souviendrais, _répondit respectueusement la jeune blonde._

-Allez, suis-moi Clarke, il y a encore beaucoup à voir. On reviendra ici je te le promets, _dis-je, pressée de faire découvrir les œuvres d'art qui, je l'espérais, plairaient à Clarke._

Elle me suivit, saluant une dernière fois Logan avant que je nous entraîne vers un vieil atelier, immense aussi, mais moins que la bibliothèque. Arrivée devant la porte, je soufflais à l'oreille de ma compagne :

-Ferme les yeux.

Elle obéit sans poser de questions alors j'ouvris la porte, la guida jusqu'au centre de la salle et ouvris chaque rideau pour que le soleil pénètre la salle centrale, illuminant stratégiquement chacune des œuvres. Je me plaçais dans le dos de la belle blonde et l'autorisais à rouvrir les yeux. Une longue exclamation franchit le seuil de ses lèvres et je la vis se diriger devant chaque œuvre, les examiner attentivement sans jamais poser un doigt dessus, même si je voyais à la façon qu'elle avait d'avancer et de reposer sa main qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Je n'y connaissais rien à l'art mais j'avais vu les sages placés les œuvres avec délicatesse sans jamais toucher à la toile donc je supposais que la peinture restait fragile.

Elle restait totalement silencieuse mais je voyais ses yeux pétiller d'admiration et je sus que j'avais bien fait de l'emmener ici. Elle ressemblait à un enfant en cuisine voulant goûter la pâte de chaque gâteau sauf qu'elle c'était la peinture qu'elle voulait observer des heures durant. Je m'assis donc dans un coin et la regardais vagabonder entre chaque toile et souffler pour elle-même des mots que je ne comprenais pas.

Quand quatorze heure sonna et que la faim pointa le bout de son nez, je me levais et la rejoignis devant une œuvre qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'elle était tombée dessus. Je soufflais :

-Elle te plaît?

-C'est une œuvre de Van Gogh, je ne pensais pas qu'on en trouvait aux état-unis. Je ne connais pas son nom mais je reconnais le style très spécifique de ce peintre, _murmura-t-elle, époustouflée._

-Si tu veux, je peux demander à ce qu'elle soit accrochée dans ta chambre, _proposais-je, souriant_.

-C'est vrai, tu peux faire ça? _S'exclama-t-elle, sautillant de joie._

-Bien sûr, je suis Heda après tout, _riais-je avant de reprendre mon sérieux_. Peu de gens ne se présentent ici. La majorité de mon peuple est encore effrayée devant l'héritage de nos ancêtres et dans ceux qui y trouvent de l'intérêt et les conservent, peu s'intéressent à l'art donc un tableau de moins ici ne causera aucun mal, surtout si le peintre est célèbre mais que personne mis à part toi ne le connaît. Il aura une meilleure vie accroché dans ta chambre que posé négligemment ici parmi tant d'autres, oublié des hommes.

-Merci! _s'écria-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras._

Je la serrais contre moi un moment avant de m'écarter d'elle et de dire :

-Bien, je demanderais à Arya de te ramener cette œuvre. En attendant, allons manger. Et pour ça, je connais l'endroit parfait!

POV Clarke

J'avais vraiment été surprise par l'attention de Lexa qui m'emmenait dans des lieux que je ne pouvais qu'aimer. Leur bibliothèque était impressionnante et je savais d'ores et déjà que j'y passerais du temps mais la salle d'art m'avait juste plus que comblée. En plus, ma compagne m'offrait une toile de Van Gogh ! J'avais étudié cet artiste à l'Ark et je connaissais tout de sa vie et de ses œuvres les plus connues. Dorénavant, je possédais une des toiles qu'il avait peinte et j'en étais bouleversée.

Toutes ses petites attentions me comblaient de joie et c'est dans l'impatience que je la suivais dans la zone bordant la mer. J'avais hâte de découvrir ce lieu si magique pour manger.

En arrivant devant la mer, je me figeais. Je perdis tout intérêt pour ce que disait mon amante et contemplais l'immense étendue d'eau qui me faisait désormais face. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la voir de si près la dernière fois que j'étais venue. Je regardais donc vers l'horizon, respirant à plein poumon l'air iodé qui me chatouillait les narines. Le vent me fouettait le visage et soulevait mes cheveux vaquant librement dans l'air. Je n'avais qu'une envie à présent c'était d'ôter chacun de mes vêtements et ne faire qu'un avec la mer, la savourant avec chacun de mes sens. Je voulais, en plus de voir son bleu et son écume, de respirer son odeur salée, d'entendre les vagues s'échouer sur la plage, je voulais la toucher, me plonger dedans et goûter ses saveurs déposées sur les lèvres.

Une main sur mon épaule me sortit de ma contemplation et Lexa me guida vers une taverne, me promettant que nous reviendrons. L'ambiance dans cette taverne était chantante. L'endroit était convivial, chaleureux. On se mêla dans la foule, trouvant deux chaises pour s'y installer. Le silence s'était installé depuis que la présence de Heda avait été notifié mais elle les encouragea d'un signe à reprendre et c'est ce qu'ils firent tous en chœur. Certains jouaient de la musique, d'autres, des guerriers, racontaient leurs exploits sur le champ de bataille, d'autres encore vantaient leur talent de pêcheur, tout cela, bien sûr, en trigedasleng. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se disait mais je comprenais certains mots et Lexa me traduit certaines choses. Elle-même discutait avec un général, mais tentait toujours de m'inclure à la conversation. On voyait qu'elle aimait se mêler ainsi à son peuple. Elle avait besoin de ce contact qui faisait sa force. Elle donnerait sa vie pour son peuple et ça me faisait comprendre encore plus son choix devant le Mount Weather. Il n'y avait rien à lui pardonner puisqu'il n'y avait rien à lui en vouloir. J'avais fait choix d'être avec elle en sachant que son peuple passerait toujours au-dessus de tout et ça renforçait ma confiance en elle et me persuadait une fois de plus qu'on avait fait le bon choix d'intégrer la coalition.

Je me désintéressais de sa conversation et reportais mon attention sur ce qui m'entourait. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle aimait cet endroit. La peur, la souffrance, le doute, l'inquiétude n'y avaient pas leur place. Seuls les rires, les chants et les contes composaient l'atmosphère de cette taverne que j'aimais à mon tour. Les portes de derrière étaient grandes ouvertes permettant ainsi de contempler la mer mais aussi de sentir ses effluves. En plus de cela, de grands plats composés de poissons furent déposés sur les tables de chêne et complétaient de faire le charme de cet espace.

On avait dû y rester une bonne heure, mangeant et échangeant avec le peuple, avant que Lexa ne sorte me tirant à sa suite. Elle avait encore beaucoup à me montrer. Elle me promit une nouvelle fois que l'on reviendrait sur la plage mais qu'en attendant, on allait voir la zone dédiée à la forêt.

On pénétra ainsi dans un grand marché où il y avait, comme elle me l'avait déclaré, des produits venant tous de la forêt. Il y avait de la nourriture mais aussi divers matériaux pour fabriquer vêtements, outils ou armes. On se balada ainsi, discutant avec les gens s'agglutinant autour de leur heda, avant d'arriver devant une marchande de manteaux. Lexa regarda ainsi et me fit essayer diverses sortes avant d'arrêter son choix sur un large manteau en fourrure sombre, long, chaud mais aussi très souple pour faciliter les déplacements. La marchande nous l'emmènerait le soir même et je l'en remerciais.

Il était près de 17h quand on arriva dans la zone dédiée au loisir. Lexa me fit visiter l'amphithéâtre, les arènes où jouaient des dizaines d'enfants, elle m'emmena également devant les thermes qu'elle me conseillait même si j'avais déjà une baignoire privée. Enfin, on arriva dans la grande arène où plusieurs guerriers s'entraînaient avec diverses armes. Lexa me souffla alors à l'oreille :

-Aujourd'hui, c'était journée détente avant ce qui t'attends demain et les autres jours.

-Comment ça ? _L'interrogeais-je, me retournant vers elle._

-A partir de demain, on commence ton entraînement. Tu es une bonne tireuse, mais tu ne sais pas te servir des armes d'ici. Si tu veux tenir ton rôle d'ambassadrice et représenter fièrement ton peuple, il va falloir que tu saches te battre. Indra ne compte pas quitter Polis tout de suite donc tu t'entraîneras avec elle ainsi que Octavia et Lincoln. Tes amis peuvent aussi se joindre à l'entraînement, ça ne fera de mal à personne de savoir correctement se servir d'une épée, _finit-elle, malicieusement._

-Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Que feras-tu pendant que je mordrais la poussière ? _Demandais-je, souriant._

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas je serais là pour voir ça. Chaque matin, je supervise l'entraînement de mes guerriers pour former ceux qui pourront potentiellement devenir mon successeur. Je pourrais ainsi te voir et te conseiller. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas manquer ton amie t'envoyant au sol en moins de trente secondes !

-Hey, tu devrais m'encourager, où elle est là ta confiance ? Je me demande dans quel camp tu es... _soufflais-je, prenant une mine faussement vexée._

-Toujours dans le tien Clarke, _répondit-elle simplement avant de reprendre._ Mais Octavia s'entraîne depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et je ne pense pas que tu fasses actuellement le poids face à elle ou face à qui que ce soit dans cet arène. Mais..je dis bien mais, avec un peu d'entraînement, quelques duels, quelques renforcements musculaires, cela changera. On va faire de toi une grande guerrière, j'ai confiance en toi.

Je la remerciais d'un sourire que Lexa me rendit avant qu'elle ne le perde, regardant le ciel et qu'elle s'écria:

-Mince, le soleil va bientôt se coucher!

Ne comprenant pas, je l'interrogeais du regard mais elle me traîna à sa suite, courant dans les rues. Je la suivis tant bien que mal jusqu'aux écuries où son cheval était déjà sellé. Elle monta toujours avec sa grâce légendaire dessus et me tendit la main. Je me plaçais derrière elle et elle s'élança vers l'extérieur de la ville. On franchit le pont-levis et arriva au galop devant la haute colline surplombant la ville. On entama au pas sa longue montée sans que Lexa ne m'explique en aucun cas la raison de cette course. Arrivée en haut, elle descendit et me porta jusqu'au sol. Elle garda ma main dans la sienne et avança dans la forêt. Je tentais tant bien que mal de l'interpeller mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, préférant foncer à travers les bois.

On sortit enfin du couvert de la forêt pour admirer la vue magnifique qu'offrait Polis. C'est là que je vis une toile sur un chevalet et tout le matériel nécessaire à la peinture. Je me tournais vers Lexa, ébahie et elle déclara, timidement :

-Tu m'as dit au Mount Weather que peindre te manquait alors j'ai chargé Arya de monter tout le matériel de peinture qu'on possédait ici après qu'elle ai ramené l'œuvre de Van Gogh dans ta chambre. Je pensais que peindre Polis durant un coucher de soleil te plairait mais tu n'es pas obligée maintenant. Tout cela peut attendre demain ou si tu veux que je m'éloigne pour te laisser l'intimité qu'il te faut ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit en plus ou si...

Je la coupais d'un baiser et elle continua, ses lèvres contre les miennes :

-Tu veux que je me taises je peux aussi...

Je l'embrassais alors avec tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle maintenant et chaque jour depuis que mes yeux avaient rencontré son regard émeraude. A bout de souffle, je m'écartais d'elle, la fixa en essayant d'un regard de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point chacune de ses attentions à mon égard aujourd'hui me touchait. Elle me sourit et m'embrassa le fond avant de faire un signe de tête vers la toile, m'encourageant à débuter mon œuvre.

Je me retournais donc et pris un pinceau que j'humidifiais avant de préparer mes couleurs. Quand tout fut en place, j'attendis sagement que le soleil ne se confonde avec la mer dans l'horizon et j'entamais mon dessin. Les couleurs étaient magnifiques. Il y avait divers nuances de bleu qui composaient l'eau, allant du plus sombre au plus clair, le tout illuminé par les derniers rayons de soleil. Le ciel lui, sombre au-dessus de ma tête prenait des couleurs roses et orangers autour du globe solaire contrastant parfaitement aux couleurs de l'étendue sans fin d'eau. Sur la gauche de ma toile je peignais la ville dans son entièreté, dans la noirceur de la nuit, éclairée légèrement par quelques rayons lumineux émergeant encore de la surface trouble de l'eau. Je peins encore et encore, même quand la nuit enfin fut tombée, dessinant selon l'image idyllique gravée dans ma mémoire. Lexa, tout du long, resta silencieuse, assise sur une souche dans mon dos. Elle ne tentait pas de regarder au-dessus de mon épaule, je le sentirais dans le cas contraire. Non, elle regardait elle aussi la vue qui nous était offerte. Ce lieu était parfait pour tout artiste. Je me voyais déjà revenir pour peindre cette vision à une autre heure de la journée pour admirer et transcrire une nouvelle palette de couleurs.

Donnant le dernier coup de pinceau, je m'épongeais le front du dos de la main avant de me lever. Je tournais ma toile de sorte à ce qu'elle soit illuminée par la lueur de la lune. Le résultat n'était pas le centième aussi beau que ce que j'avais pu admirer mais elle restait très fidèle et parfaite pour rejoindre le mur de ma nouvelle chambre.

Je souris donc, fière, et me tournais vers Lexa qui attendait cette fois-ci debout. Je l'autorisais d'un geste à approcher et elle avança alors jusqu'à l'endroit exact que je lui indiquais. Je tournais ainsi la toile vers elle, veillant à ce que la lune l'éclaire assez et je vis son visage se figer. Je commençais doucement à stresser. Elle était peut-être déçue. Elle avait tout fait pour que je puisse peindre sa ville, ce paysage qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout et je n'étais peut-être pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle coupa court à mes doutes en s'exclama :

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, mis à part le modèle lui-même. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Van Gogh ni à quel point il était célèbre mais je trouve ton œuvre bien plus belle que la sienne. Je sais que je ne m'y connais pas en art et que mon avis n'a pas une grande importance mais je ne regrette en rien de t'avoir menée ici. Ce que tu as peint est magnifique, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de réaliser une peinture comme cela. Tu peux vraiment en être fière.

Je souris alors. Lexa était vraiment sincère et ce qu'elle me disait me touchait énormément. Je vins donc me réfugier dans ses bras et déposais ma tête sur son épaule, respirant l'odeur de pins et d'huile qui se dégageaient d'elle, typique chez elle. Elle avait cet odeur qui me faisait toujours penser que j'étais vraiment à ma place. Ce n'était pas l'Ark, ni la navette, ni le camp Jaha, encore moins le Mount Weather ni même Polis, que je commençais grandement à aimer, ma maison, non c'était Lexa. Où qu'elle aille je la suivrais parce que je ne me sentais bien et en sécurité qu'au creux de ses bras. Je ne me sentais importante et forte que lorsqu'elle me regardait. Je ne me sentais belle et aimée que lorsqu'elle déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Oui. Lexa était mon rocher. Elle était ce qui me faisait garder les pieds sur terre et qui me poussait à avancer. Elle était ma maison. Elle était mon âme sœur. Je l'aimais, sans aucun doute, sans aucune limite. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Je soufflais donc, mon nez chatouillant son cou :

-Je t'aime Lexa.

Elle se figea un instant, puis je la sentis se détendre, embrasser le haut de ma tête et murmurer à son tour :

-Je t'aime aussi Clarke.

 **Alors, verdict ? Pas trop de guimauve ? Vous avez survécu à la lecture ? XD Alors oui j'étais censée écrire un lemon mais avec une fin comme celle-ci je ne me voyais pas en écrire un xD Cette fi était juste trop belle et romantique pour que je foute une scène de sexe juste derrière xD Mais promis, au début du chap suivant yen aura un avant que le chap ne devienne plus sérieux^^ Voili voilou place aux remerciements:) :**

 **Ansolo : Alors déjà merci beaucoup hein^^ Oui on est dans l'univers de the 100 donc il se passe toujours quelques choses et une petite péripétie ne fait pas de mal^^ Je ne compte pas faire les mêmes erreurs de Jason, j'ai un cœur trop sensible pour faire mourir quelqu'un que tout le monde aime et moi aussi^^ J'espère que ce chap n'était pas nian nian, j'en voulais un tendre avant du plus sérieux, j'espère que ça t'a pas déplu^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **serpentardecoeur : Déjà, je kiffe ton pseudo ** Ensuite, merci beaucoup de ta review, ça fait plaisir^^ Enfin, le lemon pour le prochain chap promis ^^ A bientôt et merci, la plume est toujours en moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte ;)**

 **jessie943 : Ahah désolée de poser cette question stupide voyons xD Lemon pour le prochain, promis, dès le début, pour bien mettre dans l'ambiance xD J'espère que ce chap t'a tout de même plu, merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **MissHarpie:Ah merci beaucoup de ta review, contente que cette suite te plaise^^ Je compte bien aller au bout, je déteste les choses inachevés alors à moins d'un gros bouleversement, mes ff auront toujours une vraie fin^^ Le lemon pour le prochain chap promis^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu et à bientôt^^**

 **Merci à tous de revenir lire cette ff que j'avais laissé de côté. J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir sur cette suite totalement imaginée de the 100. Yaura pas d' ALIE, de Jaha ou de Pike, juste des persos inventés et une intrigue venant tout droit de mon imagination et qui vous plaira je l'espère fortement^^ kiss :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, désolée de ma longue absence, en ce moment, j'ai moins de temps mais je vais me**

 **rattraper^^ Donc voici le lemon, je vais bientôt poster Nobody know et l'AU militaire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le prochain va bien bouger^^**

 **Voili voilou bonne lecture :)**

POV Lexa

Après notre escapade artistique en haut de la colline, je la raccompagnais devant sa chambre. Demain, à l'aube, nous irions retrouver Niylah qui, je l'espérais, s'avérerait digne de confiance pour prendre la tête de Azgeda. Géographiquement parlant, nous avions vraiment besoin de ce village et de troupes pour surveiller le mur de glace. Clarke m'avait peu parlé de cette femme mais elle l'avait sauvé et accueilli durant trois longs mois donc j'étais assez optimiste.

Arrivée devant la chambre de ma belle blonde, je l'embrassais doucement et commençais à reculer pour rejoindre la mienne mais elle me retint. Dans ses yeux, je vis le désir apparaître et cela me figea sur place. Elle ouvrit sa porte et me tira à l'intérieur. Le tableau de Van Gogh était accroché au mur mais elle comme moi n'y prêtions aucune attention, nos regards ne se quittant pas. Je repris d'assaut ses lèvres, les goûtant doucement, avec tendresse, et mon cœur sembla exploser quand sa langue pénétra ma bouche. Nos deux langues se livrèrent un combat sans fin pour dominer ce baiser mais j'avais besoin de plus. Je la rapprochais donc de moi, de sorte que nos deux corps s'emboîtent parfaitement. La chaleur s'installa alors quand ma poitrine rencontra la sienne et je ne pus retenir un long gémissement de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

Mais j'en voulais plus. Toujours plus. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne, totalement. Je posais donc mes mains sous ses cuisses et l'incitais à enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille. Quand ce fut fait, elle dans mes bras, je nous guidais vers le lit sans rompre notre baiser devenu fiévreux. Quand mes jambes butèrent contre le bois du lit, je déposais ma compagne avec délicatesse sur les fourrures. Elle se recula, face à moi, pour remonter jusqu'en haut du lit. Je la rejoins très vite, me plaçant au-dessus d'elle et repris d'assaut ses lèvres. Mes mains commencèrent à s'aventurer le long de ses courbes généreuses et l'entendre gémir augmenta encore plus le désir que j'avais pour elle.

Nos deux corps frottaient l'un contre l'autre et la chaleur montait dangereusement aussi je m'écartais et lui retirais son haut et son soutien-gorge, comme ils l'appelaient dans l'ancien temps. Je jetais le tout où je pus avant de coller à nouveau mon corps contre le sien.

Sa peau m'appelait, m'attirait, m'aimantait donc je quittais ses lèvres pour longer sa mâchoire puis son cou. Je trouvais rapidement la zone sensible de mon amante qui gémit plus fortement quand je mordillais ce petit bout de peau sous l'oreille.

-Lexa... _souffla-t-elle doucement._

Mon nom haleté ainsi m'envoya une vague explosée dans mon entre-jambe aussi je descendis mes baisers sur son buste avant de m'attaquer à ses seins, si parfaits. Je jouais avec ma langue sur cette chair qui m'était enfin offerte quand elle redressa mon visage. Mes yeux se perdirent dans les siens, couleur de l'océan tumultueux, et elle entreprit de m'enlever à mon tour mon haut. La voyant en difficulté avec les attaches de ma tenue, je m'écartais, me levais du lit et me déshabillais presque totalement, ne gardant qu'un fin tissu sur mon intimité.

Une fois dévêtue, je la rejoignis, l'embrassais avec amour avant de déposer mes lèvres sur son ventre marqué de fines cicatrices. Je la sentis tressaillir mais la rassurais d'un regard puis j'entrepris d'embrasser chaque marque laissé par Nia sur son corps. Il n'était plus sien. Il était mien. Et je comptais bien qu'il le reste! Plus je m'approchais de son intimité, plus je l'entendais gémir. Sa respiration était chaotique ce qui me fit sourire. Arrivée au bouton de son jean, je lui jetais un dernier regard, cherchant son approbation. Son regard ne trahit aucun doute. Il était sombre et je n'y lisais que du désir. Je vins donc l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de lui ôter son jean et le dernier rempart de tissu séparant mes lèvres de son bouton de plaisir.

Quand je la vis nue, exposée ainsi devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir la réflexion que son corps était une œuvre d'art. Elle était magnifique. Le plus grand des peintres n'aurait pu retranscrire toute la beauté de son corps et de son être. Je ne pouvais tomber plus amoureuse d'elle que maintenant.

-Lexa... _gémit-elle une fois de plus._

Cet appel me fit reprendre mes esprits aussi passais-je ma langue le long de ses lèvres intimes. Son souffle se coupa, tout comme le mien dans l'extase de la goûter enfin. Je continuais ainsi, jouant avec ma langue, profitant de chacun de ses soupirs de plaisir et quand je la vis au bord de l'extase, je remontais mes lèvres le long de son corps avant de capturer les siennes pour l'empêcher de grogner de frustration. Je pénétrais ma langue dans sa bouche aussi brusquement que mes doigts en elle. Elle sursauta avant de suivre de son bassin le mouvement de mes doigts dans son intimité. Nous bougions ainsi, en rythme, en harmonie, nos deux corps ne faisant qu'un avant qu'elle n'explose soudain. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'au bout, veillant à prolonger au maximum son orgasme avant de me retirer. Je léchais mes doigts pour la goûter de nouveau tout en la laissant reprendre son souffle.

Quand sa respiration se fit plus normale, je l'embrassais doucement, avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Reprenant ses esprits, elle tenta de renverser nos positions mais je l'en empêchais et dis :

-Je n'en ai pas fini de toi!

-Mais Lexa je..

-Chut, laisse-moi faire.

Elle me regarda alors, hésitante, et je la basculais sur mon corps. Je la plaçais de sorte que nos deux sexes soient en contact et entama un premier mouvement du bassin. Elle comprit alors et me suivit et c'est ainsi que nous atteignions l'orgasme ensemble, nos corps et âmes liées...

POV Clarke

De légers baisers déposés sur mon épaule et mon cou me tirèrent de mon sommeil. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux mais pour rien au monde je ne les aurais refermé. Lexa était penchée au-dessus de moi, son regard émeraude me regardant avec tendresse, un sourire sincère marqué sur son visage, ses cheveux ramenés sur une seule épaule. Elle était magnifique. De plus, pour compléter ce tableau déjà magique, les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux et l'illuminaient la rendant plus angélique qu'elle ne l'était déjà pour moi. Cette vision semblait irréelle, comme un rêve qui s'efface plus on essaie de l'approcher, de le vivre, de le comprendre. Mais Lexa non. Elle était un rêve certes mais un rêve devenu réalité. Son visage ne se dérobait pas quand j'y approchais ma main pour lui effleurer les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles pour transcrire tout ce que l'on éprouvait l'une pour l'autre. Les mots semblaient si insignifiants, si banals, si dénués de sens, si fades par rapport à la grandeur de mes sentiments pour elle.

Lexa, lisant dans mon regard, me sourit et se baissa pour m'embrasser avec douceur et tendresse. J'aimais ces baisers. Ces baisers doux, chaleureux, qui vous faisaient vous sentir à votre place. Ses lèvres glissant sur les miennes avec légèreté, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me sentir vivante. Dans ses bras, je n'étais plus Clarke Griffin leader du peuple du ciel mais juste Clarke, une jeune femme follement amoureuse, sans responsabilité, sans poids sur les épaules, juste moi.

Malheureusement, mon amante dû rompre le charme. Elle s'écarta lentement, profitant au maximum du contact avant de grimacer et dire :

-Il faut que l'on se prépare à partir. Arya ne devrait plus tarder à venir t'aider à te préparer et je ne pense pas qu'il soit convenable qu'elle nous trouve ainsi non?

Je hochais la tête. Notre petite bulle éclatant quand elle se releva et sortit du lit pour s'habiller. Je me levais donc à mon tour et choisis une tenue adéquate pour le voyage qui nous attendait. Une fois habillée, Lexa quitta ma chambre et, cinq minutes plus tard, se fut Arya qui fit son entrée. Elle m'apporta un petit-déjeuner simple que je mangeais rapidement et me proposa de me coiffer. J'acquiesçais et m'assis devant un miroir. Arya commença à peigner mes cheveux et je dis :

-Merci Arya pour le tableau, tu l'as très bien placé. Tu as l'oeil.

-Merci Wan..Clarke.

Je souris, contente qu'elle m'appelle enfin par mon prénom sans que je ne lui demande. Je continuais donc :

-Que voudrais-tu faire quand tu seras plus grande ?

-Je voudrais être une guerrière, _affirma-t-elle sérieusement, me lançant un regard fier._

-Vraiment? Tu sais te battre ?

-Je m'entraîne dès que je le peux à l'arène. Mais ma mère ne le sait pas...elle ne veut pas...s _ouffla-t-elle, baissant les yeux tristement._

-Pourquoi ? _La questionnais-je, de plus en plus curieuse._

-Elle dit que je suis trop faible et que ma place est ici et nulle part ailleurs.

-Et bien Arya, à mon retour, je devrais m'entraîner chaque jour et je ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie. Tu n'auras qu'à venir t'entraîner avec moi et ta mère ne pourra rien dire, _proposais-je à cette adolescente pour qui je commençais à avoir de l'affection._

-Je..je..vraiment ?

-Bien sûr.

-Oh merci merci beaucoup. C'est un grand honneur pour moi de m'entraîner aux côtés de Wanheda ! _S'exclama-t-elle, bondissant._

-Ahah alors c'est décidé, soit prête à mon retour !

-Oui oui je le serais !

-Maintenant, pourrais-tu m'emmener dans l'aile où sont mes amis, ceux qui viennent du ciel ? _Demandais-je, voulant dire au revoir à mes compagnons avant de partir._

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi Clarke.

On traversa donc les dédales de couloirs menant à l'aile des invités et je frappais à la porte que je me rappelais être celle de Raven et Harper. J'ouvris ensuite et trouvais tous mes amis en cercle sur le lit de fourrure. Tous me sourirent, mis à part Jasper qui fit mine de s'intéresser à la vue qui leur était offerte. Je m'avançais donc et les pris dans mes bras, me contentant d'un signe de tête pour le jeune homme qui ne me regardait toujours pas. Je déclarais donc :

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été présente hier. En plus, aujourd'hui je pars avec Lexa, Lincoln, O et quelques guerrier pour la journée au moins. Mais après promis faudra qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. De plus, il y a des endroits magiques que je dois vous montrer !

-Ahah pas de soucis Clarke, pour l'instant on a investi les thermes et moi j'ai un nouvel atelier de bricolage ! _S'exclama Raven_. Ta compagne est vraiment plus cool qu'elle n'en a l'air!

-Ma ma.. _bégayais-je, rougissant_. Ce n'est pas ma compagne Rav dit pas n'importe...

-Oh arrête Clarke, _me coupa Monty_. On n'est pas aveugle et je te promets qu'on en dira rien à personne. On ne te juge pas, au contraire. C'est vrai que je ne portais pas Lexa dans mon cœur après l'histoire du Mount Weather, mais elle a montré un nouveau visage d'elle en nous incluant à la coalition et en allant te sauver des griffes de la reine ou en sauvant Raven des flammes. Elle m'a également sauvé comme quelques autres membres du peuple du ciel. Alors, même si tu ne cherches pas notre consentement, tu l'as quand même. Et pardonnes toi tout, tu mérites d'être heureuse. On est en paix, alors vis.

Je leur souris alors et les remerciais, du fond du cœur. Un nouveau câlin général s'ensuivit et je m'écartais pour me poster devant Jasper, à l'écart :

-A mon retour, nous aurons une conversation, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu pourras me reprocher tout ce que tu veux, mais en face. Au lieu de tout garder pour toi comme une bombe prête à exploser, tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu contiens. Toi comme moi en avons besoin.

Je me retournais sans attendre de réponse, offris un dernier sourire à mes amis avant de sortir. Je récupérais mon épée et rejoignis mon amante et mes deux amis à l'extérieur. Mes côtes me faisaient encore un peu souffrir mais c'était gérable aussi pris-je un cheval à moi. Une fois tout quatre en selle, on quitta la ville et je fus étonnée qu'aucun guerrier ne se montre. Je demandais donc à notre Heda :

-Pourquoi tes guerriers ne se montrent pas ?

-Parce qu'il n'y en a pas Clarke. Je veux qu'on se fasse discret et que tout se passe rapidement. De plus, je ne pense pas que Niylah reste sagement sur place si elle voit une cinquantaine de guerriers se diriger à l'endroit où elle se terrait depuis si longtemps. Il faut qu'elle te voit tout de suite. On ne court de toute façon pas trop de risques et j'ai pleinement confiance aux compétences de Lincoln et Octavia.

Je vis alors mon amie rougir sur le compliment et je lui souris. La route était large et nous permettait de nous placer ensemble de front. On discutait tranquillement, Lincoln et Lexa restant tout de même aux aguets. Au bout de trois heures de marche, on fit une halte. Il ne nous restait que deux heures de route, en marchant d'un bon pas, les chemins nous permettant une traversée facile. Je supposais que la pause m'était surtout destinée compte tenu de mon rétablissement.

Je descendis donc de cheval avec l'aide de Lexa qui me porta jusqu'au sol. Lincoln et O se posèrent au pied d'un tronc tandis que je me dégourdissais les jambes. Mais une idée ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit aussi je pris mon courage à deux mains et demandais à Lexa de me suivre à l'écart. Lincoln, tout de suite, voulu assurer notre surveillance mais Lexa le retint, affirmant que ce n'était pas la peine.

Une fois donc assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes mais tout de même à portée de vue pour rassurer le jeune homme, je déclarais, timidement :

-Euh...il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

-Vas-y Clarke... _souffla-t-elle, m'encourageant d'un sourire._

-Euh...ça concerne Niylah... _commençais-je doucement._

-Vous avez couché ensemble ? _Affirma-t-elle, impassible._

-Non..fin oui.. Fin ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'était un sentiment..non partagé. Tu vois, j'ai vécu chez elle trois mois et elle m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Le jour où je suis partie, elle m'a embrassé. Je t'en voulais tu sais, énormément, mais je n'arrivais pas à te chasser de mon esprit. Je te haïssais mais en même temps je savais que je t'aimais. Alors, j'ai répondu à son baiser, puis elle m'a fait l'amour mais...j'ai rien ressenti... C'était comme si je n'étais plus dans mon corps. Mon esprit pensait à toi , restait en contradiction...

Elle hocha simplement la tête aussi je continuais :

-Après ça, elle m'a dit pour mes amis enlevés et je suis partie et tu connais la suite..

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois et, surprise, je demandais :

-Ça ne te fait rien ?

-Clarke...je t'avais trahi, tu me haïssais et tu avais raison. Niylah, en plus, est une belle femme qui a pris soin de toi. Tu sais, je m'en doutais alors j'ai eu le temps d'assimiler cette possibilité. Tout ce qui importe Clarke, que tu ais eu des sentiments pour elle ou non, c'est que aujourd'hui, tu sois à moi...

Je lui souris et affirmais :

-Je suis à toi Lexa, je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi...c'est pour ça que si elle ose t'approcher de trop près elle perdra un doigt ou deux..

-Lexa ! _M'exclamais-je, hésitant entre l'énervement et le rire._

-Bah quoi ? Je suis déjà généreuse parce qu'elle t'a sauvé parce que quiconque oserait te toucher, t'approcher, ou autre se verrait tuer. Tu es à moi et moi seule !

-Idiote, _riais-je en lui tapant l'épaule_. Qu'importe si quelqu'un tente de me draguer puisque mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi.

-Le mien t'appartient aussi. Ai hod yu in.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Comme nous n'étions pas à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et je parlais de celui de O qui nous espionnait depuis le début, je me contentais de lui sourire avant de revenir vers les autres, frôlant la main de Lexa au passage que je serrais rapidement. A notre arrivée, Lincoln se leva immédiatement et dit :

-Nous ferions mieux de partir dès maintenant. Il nous reste de la route, plus le temps de la convaincre de nous suivre et de rentrer à Polis. Si on veut éviter de traverser cette forêt de nuit, plus vite on y sera mieux ce sera.

Lexa approuva d'un signe de tête et m'aida à monter à cheval avant de retrouver le sien. On se remit donc en marche, en silence, guettant chaque bruit de la forêt plus nous approchions.

Alors qu'on approchait de la maison où j'avais vécu trois longs mois, Lexa nous stoppa et posa pied à terre, vite suivie de Lincoln. Je regardais Octavia, surprise qui haussa les épaules. On mit donc pied à terre à notre tour et Lexa se plaça devant moi, Lincoln devant nous trois. J'allais demander ce qu'il se passait quand mon amante me coupa en posant sa main sur ma bouche. Elle me chuchota alors à l'oreille :

-Il y a du mouvement. Je crois que Niylah attendait plus de visites que l'on ne le pensait...

 **Hey, alors, verdict ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^ Merci à vous de revenir lire cette ff que j'avais stoppé. Vous verrez, tout ce qui va suivre n'aura rien à voir avec la saison 3, je ferais pas les mêmes erreurs que JR. Allez, place aux remerciements :)**

 **Ansolo : Ah merci^^ Oui Clarke a de l'éloquence, elle sait moucher les autres xD Alors la bibliothèque est tirée de la belle et la bête (mon deuxième disney préférée:3 ) et les sages sont tirés de L'épée de vérité (roman fantasy) donc tu as tout juste, je suis percée à jour ;) Ahah merci, bah ce dernier chap est aussi prise d'air parce que après ça va être l'apnée pendant un moment xD**

 **Ahah non, jalousie oui, haine non, Lexa sait séparer ses sentiments de son devoir ;) Oui, le sexe aurait tout gâcher, alors qu'ici ça passe^^ Merci beaucoup, je ne suis pas Jason c'est vrai^^ A bientôt :)**

 **jessie943 : Ah faut survivre à la guimauve encore ce chapitre, après c'est action action action, mais avec notre clexa favori :3 Merci de ta review**

 **ClexHeda : Non..pas du tout...non.. Si, le mur est inspiré de GOT je suis percée à jour. Mais le truc à savoir c'est...qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ? ;) Merci de ta review^^**

 **serpentardecoeur : Ah dsl, mais il est là le lemon:3 Je suis pardonnée ?:3 Merci beaucoup et fin de la guimauve, place à l'action promis^^ Merci de ta review^^**

 **MaraCapucin : Ahah merci, heureuse de te faire plaisir^^ Dans les prochains, plus d'action..mais ya clexa...donc y'aura tjs un peu de guimauve ;) Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Voilà, encore un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait plaisir, encore plus de lire vos reviews^^ Voilà, à bientôt^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, désolée de cette longue attente, j'ai eu un temps de ''j'arrive pas à écrire une putain de**

 **ligne'' alors ça a pas été simple, surtout que j'avais pas mal de ff à rattraper. Mais me**

 **revoilà avec un long chapitre avec un peu d'actions, des explications, et une sorte**

 **d'annonce pas très bien camouflée de la prochaine intrigue parce que oui, va y avoir**

 **du grabuge, tout ne peut pas aller bien dans le monde des bisounours sur Terre. Voili**

 **voilou bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas^^**

POV Lexa

Le silence régnait. Nous avions tous sorti nos épées et je regardais, ébahie, Clarke qui ne s'était pas armée de son arme à feu mais de l'épée que je lui avais offert. Je l'interrogeais du regard et elle souffla, doucement:

-Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais besoin de mon pistolet.

La peur s'insinua alors en moi, comme une vague me submergeant. Je savais que ma compagne ne savait pas encore bien se servir de cette arme blanche et j'aurais préféré qu'elle ait de quoi vraiment pouvoir se défendre, surtout si les ennemis étaient en large supériorité numérique. Faisant fi de l'angoisse qui commençait à me ronger, on commença à se diriger silencieusement vers la maison de Niylah. Comme on s'en doutait, elle était vide. Suivant les empreintes, on s'enfonça dans la forêt. En cette période de l'année, le soleil se couchait plus tôt et le temps était sombre, ce qui n'aidait pas à nous repérer dans ce coin que personne ici ne connaissait...personne sauf Clarke. Cette dernière prit donc rapidement la tête du groupe, malgré le fait que je n'étais pas d'accord, elle seule pouvait reconnaître ses lieux et nous guider. On guettait tous, l'oreille tendue, à l'affût du moindre son nous indiquant une présence.

Soudain, un cri déchira le silence qui nous entourait. Des bruits de lutte nous parvinrent et je vis Clarke se précipiter dans cette direction. Très rapidement, on la rattrapa et Lincoln reprit la tête du groupe aux côtés de Octavia tandis que je continuais de protéger Clarke. C'est alors qu'on la vit. Niylah était piégée devant une falaise face à 5 hommes. Un autre était à terre et elle avait dû récupérer son épée. Sans réfléchir, on rejoignit rapidement la zone et les hommes parurent surpris de notre arrivée. Ils se tournèrent vers nous, sauf un qui luttait face à la blonde de Azgeda. On était en nombre égal mais je savais que ma compagne ne ferait pas le poids mais elle fut vite au prise d'un des hommes. Je m'occupais donc rapidement du mien, le désarmant facilement avant de le transpercer de ma lame. Me retournant, j'achevais l'homme au coude à coude avec la fille du ciel en le transperçant dans son dos. Lincoln et sa compagne gagnèrent eux aussi leur duel, tout comme la peut-être future reine de l'Ice Nation.

Je vis Clarke s'approcher de Niylah et la prendre doucement dans ses bras. Je ne pus empêcher une pointe de jalousie de naître mais je n'en laissais rien paraître. Prenant mon masque de Heda, je m'approchais d'elles et fis face à Niylah, qui s'était détachée de ma compagne. La rescapée me regarda et souffla, baissant la tête:

-Heda.

Je conservais le silence et elle ajouta:

-Merci de m'avoir sortie de cette impasse mais..euh..sans vouloir être irrespectueuse, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ici?

Si je m'étais laissée aller, j'aurais sûrement levé les yeux au ciel face à cette demande. Je gardais pourtant un visage impassible et répondit:

-Nous avons besoin de vous. Comme vous devez vous en douter, Nia est tombée et vous êtes la légitime héritière du trône de l'Ice Nation.

-Je ne veux pas de ce titre, désolée que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Je serrais les dents, réprimant mon envie de l'égorger sur place pour son impudence. Croyait-elle vraiment avoir le choix ou non de me suivre ? Je déclarais donc :

-Suivez-nous jusqu'à Polis, le chemin est long et la nuit commence à tomber. On en discutera une fois arrivée à la capitale.

 _-_ Est-ce un ordre Heda _? Répondit la concernée en trigedasleng._

-Sha, _répliquais-je froidement avant de prendre la direction de nos chevaux, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de nous suivre._

Sans un mot, elle entama la marche, aux côtés de Clarke qui lui sourit. Après cinq minutes, un bruit attira mon attention et je dégainais à nouveau mon épée. Un couteau siffla à mon oreille et se planta dans l'arbre derrière moi, frôlant tout juste ma joue. Si je ne m'étais pas décalée par réflexe, je serais morte à l'heure actuelle.

Avant que je ne puisse protéger Clarke, une dizaine d'hommes nous encerclèrent et se jetèrent sur nous. Je me défendis de suite, mon épée croisant celle d'un homme venant d'Azgeda, comme les autres. Plus ça allait, plus j'étais forcée de m'éloigner de ma compagne et je ne pouvais détourner les yeux du combat que je menais. J'abattis rapidement le premier homme et m'occupais d'un second, mes coups pleuvant sur lui tandis qu'il faiblissait sous mes assauts. Je ne l'épargnais pas, abattant mon épée à des endroits stratégiques jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse percevoir une faille où je m'engouffrais, l'abattant peu après. Je pus enfin me retourner pour voir mon amante en difficulté avec un homme. Elle se débrouillait mais n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour gagner ce duel. Je me pressais donc vers elle mais un nouvel ennemi me barra la route, me faisant frémir de rage. La colère me submergeant, j'enchaînais mes parades avec plus de brutalité déstabilisant mon adversaire qui enchaînait lui les erreurs me permettant de le tuer rapidement.

Je levais alors les yeux sur Clarke et c'est là que j'aperçus dans son dos un homme allant pour abattre son épée dans son dos. Je hurlais en dégainant mon couteau, le lançant dans sa direction mais pas assez rapidement. C'est une épée qui fit barrage tandis que ma lame se planta entre les deux yeux de l'homme menaçant de tuer celle que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Je soufflais de soulagement avant de remercier Lincoln d'un regard. Octavia acheva un dernier homme avec rage et c'est là que j'aperçus Niylah, accroupie, se tenant les côtes. Clarke se précipita vers elle et mit en évidence une plaie semblant profonde sur le côté droit de la jeune femme.

Ma compagne banda la plaie du mieux qu'elle pu avec un tissu que Lincoln lui donna puis ce dernier aida la reine légitime à se lever puis marcher. On reprit notre marche, moi en tête et Octavia couvrant nos arrières. Je demandais alors à la blessée :

-Où est votre cheval?

-Mort. Ces hommes l'ont tué pour que je ne puisse pas prendre la fuite.

Je fermais les yeux brièvement, réfléchissant. Nous n'avions pas pris de monture en plus puisque Clarke nous avait assuré que Niylah possédait un cheval mais maintenant, il nous en manquait un et nous ne pouvions pas faire le chemin du retour à pied, la nuit tombant et Niylah nécessitant des soins. Lincoln proposa :

-Je peux la prendre sur ma monture Heda.

-Non, _répondis-je doucement_. Toi et Octavia devez être libre de vos mouvements, vous êtes notre garde personnelle, on ne peut pas prendre ce risque.

Bien que l'idée ne m'enchantait pas, je déclarais :

-Niylah montera avec Clarke.

J'avançais toujours, gardant mon être neutre même si l'idée de voir les deux jeunes femmes si proche me déplaisait au plus haut point, il fallait mettre ces sentiments de côté et penser à notre sécurité. Tout le monde acquiesça et arrivés à nos montures, on monta et prit la direction de Polis, moi en tête, Niylah et Clarke derrière et Lincoln et Octavia nous encadrant. Le chemin risquait d'être long...

POV Clarke

Le retour fut tendu. Rien n'a troublé le silence qui régnait hormis le bruit régulier des sabots de nos chevaux foulant le sol boueux. Les discussions animées de l'allée avait laissé place à une atmosphère froide. Je savais que Lexa avait dû reprendre son masque du moment où on était arrivé dans la zone où vivait Niylah. Elle ne laissait fissurer son masque que devant de rares personnes autre que moi, ces rares personnes comprenant Lincoln et O en qui elle avait confiance. J'étais la seule à la voir vraiment, cette jeune femme derrière ses peintures de guerre et sa responsabilité de Heda. Alors même si l'on comprenait qu'en présence de Niylah, Heda soit de retour, ce qu'on voyait bien, même si elle le cachait derrière cet air, c'était sa jalousie.

Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. A sa place, j'aurais même voulu marquer en quelque sorte mon territoire, ce que bien sûr nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre. Notre relation, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, devait rester secrète et même si je mourrais d'envie de rassurer ma compagne et de dire à Niylah que j'étais avec Lexa, je me tus et me contentais de guider mon cheval sur les pas de Heda, tout le long du chemin, dans le silence le plus total.

Enfin arrivés à Polis, des écuyers vinrent chercher nos chevaux tandis que Lincoln et O regagnèrent leur demeure provisoire. Lexa, elle, ouvrit la marche et nous intima de la suivre. On arriva dans l'aile où était logé mes amis et non dans le quartier dû au futur rang de Niylah. Je devinais que tant qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en cette dernière, elle ne pourrait accéder aux endroits dont la reine aurait eu accès. Niylah rentra sans un mot dans sa chambre et ma compagne déclara :

-Demain, nous discuterons de votre situation. En attendant, je vous déconseille de quitter cette chambre. Comme vous devez le comprendre, tant que j'aurais des doutes sur votre allégeance, je ne peux vous laisser vagabonder librement dans la capitale.

La blonde hocha la tête et souffla :

-Je comprends. Mais ma réponse demain sera la même Heda.

Lexa resta impassible, mais sa mâchoire trembla légèrement, signe qu'elle se retenait de laisser court à sa colère. Elle se contenta pourtant de répondre, d'une voix dénouée d'émotion :

-C'est ce que nous verrons demain. Un soigneur viendra s'occuper de votre plaie.

Elle fit alors demi-tour et demanda à deux gardes de rester devant sa porte et de lui interdire de sortir. Je trouvais ces mesures extrême mais je comprenais ma compagne. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en cette femme et ne prendrait pas le risque de garder un électron libre dans la capitale menaçant à tout instant d'imploser. Elle pria ensuite un domestique de chercher un soigneur pour s'occuper de Niylah.

Sans un mot pour moi, elle se dirigea enfin vers nos quartiers et pénétra sa chambre, sans m'accorder un seul regard. Je ne pensais pas Lexa si jalouse et même si j'en étais amusée, je voulais qu'elle ait confiance en moi et cette attitude démontrait tout le contraire. J'entrais donc à sa suite, sans attendre son consentement et la vis, assise sur le bord du lit, ses mains couvrant son visage, ses coudes sur ses jambes, repliée sur elle-même. Je m'agenouillais donc face à elle et lui pris délicatement les mains, les écartant de son visage avant de poser les miennes à leur place, sur ses joues. Je la poussais à me regarder et mon cœur chavira une nouvelle fois quand mes yeux se plongèrent dans le vert de la forêt des siens. Je demandais doucement :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lexa?

Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux en grognant légèrement. C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi. Elle agissait comme une femme de son âge devrait agir, et non comme la commandante le devrait. Je déclarais donc, amusée :

-Tu es jalouse Lexa.

-Non, _répondit-elle abruptement_.

-Ce n'était pas une question. Tu l'es, c'est une évidence, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Mais je ne devrais pas ressentir cela ! _Répliqua-t-elle, se levant tout d'un coup me faisant presque tombée._

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas, nerveuse. Je la rassurais alors :

-Tu sais la jalousie est un sentiment tout à fait humain.

-Mais je suis Heda. Je ne devrais pas ressentir de tels sentiments. Cela brouille mon jugement. Quand je la vois, je n'arrive même pas à lui donner le bénéfice du doute sur son allégeance. Je ne vois qu'une femme te dévisageant comme si tu étais son prochain déjeuner !

Avant que je ne puisse la contredire, elle continua :

-Je devrais me montrer neutre et ne la juger que par rapport à l'alliance mais mes sentiments pour toi font que je la déteste et ne peux la juger véritablement. Alors si c'est ça que tu appelles jalousie alors oui, je suis jalouse, mais ça obscurcit mon jugement et je ne sais pas comment agir contre cela.

Elle me tourna le dos, tourmentée. Je comprenais maintenant son attitude. Elle ne connaissait tout simplement pas ce sentiment et était perdue. Je l'enlaçais alors, par derrière, mon menton sur son épaule et mes mains sur son ventre. Je restais ainsi un petit moment avant de souffler :

-Demain, nous irons lui parler. Si elle accepte de prendre la tête de son peuple, tes conseillers pourront la juger durant son séjour à Polis et tu pourras lui imposer certaines règles pour être sûre que Azgeda ne sera pas une nouvelle fois notre ennemi. En attendant, on doit découvrir qui a envoyé ces guerriers, puisque ceux de Nia ne sont jamais parti, quelqu'un d'autres a voulu tuer le successeur au trône. De plus, ton petit cœur peut être tranquille. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Je t'aime Lexa, bien plus que des mots seuls peuvent le transcrire. Alors aie confiance en moi.

Ma compagne se tourna alors, prit mon menton délicatement pour que nos regards se croisent et souffla :

-J'ai toute confiance en toi Clarke et je t'aime aussi...c'est en elle que je n'ai pas confiance...mais tu as raison, je ne serais pas la seule à la juger. Azgeda a besoin de quelqu'un sur le trône où le village sera rasé, ce que nous pouvons nous permettre.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas l'importance d'avoir des troupes dans cette zone et ce mur qu'évoquait souvent Lexa lors des réunions. Voulant percer ce mystère, je demandais :

-Pourquoi est-il si important d'avoir des troupes à Azgeda ?

-Il faut surveiller ce qu'il y a derrière le mur, _répondit-elle simplement, son front posé contre le mien._

-Et qui y-a-t-il derrière ce mur? _insistais-je, la faisant sourire avant qu'elle ne reprenne un air plus grave._

-Un ennemi bien pire que ne l'était Nia...

Voyant qu'elle ne m'en dirait pas plus, je ne posais pas plus de questions. Lexa semblait lasse aussi je la dirigeais vers le lit. Je la poussais à s'asseoir avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau du bain. Je récupérais un chiffon que je trempais dans l'eau chaude et revins vers elle. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et doucement commençais à lui enlever ses peintures de guerre. Elle me remercia d'un léger sourire et, une fois ma tâche effectuée, je l'embrassais tendrement avant de la pousser à me suivre vers la salle de bain.

On se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans l'eau chaude, mon dos contre la poitrine de ma compagne, je soupirais d'aise. Lexa déposa de légers baisers sur mon épaule avant de commencer à me laver, tendrement, laissant courir sa main libre sur mes courbes et nettoyant mes quelques coupures qui ne nécessitaient pas de points de suture. Une fois fait, j'entrepris à mon tour de la laver avant de m'occuper de nos cheveux. Tout était fait avec tendresse et je me demandais après tout ça, toutes les choses que j'avais fait, comment je pouvais mériter tout cet amour. Ce regard qu'elle me portait était unique et j'étais heureuse qu'il ne me soit qu'entièrement destiné. J'aimais tellement me plonger dans ses nuances de vert dont l'intensité variait. J'aimais ses lèvres charnues qui appelaient les miennes aussi je l'embrassais doucement, savourant tendrement leur douceur avant de poser une nouvelle fois ma tête sur son épaule, mon nez effleurant son épaule nue.

Quand l'eau commença à devenir trop froide, on sorti du bain, se sécha et on s'habilla prestement de chemises de nuit douce comme de la soie. On gagna le lit et je rejoins automatiquement ses bras, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'elle m'enlaçait. La journée nous avait épuisé et chacun de mes muscles me brûlaient. Mais les bras de la femme que j'aimais autour de moi, sa respiration régulière dont je calquais le rythme avec la mienne me bercèrent et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien me permit de m'endormir rapidement.

POV Lexa

Je me réveillais ce matin-là le cœur plus léger. Je n'avais pas dormi si bien depuis bien longtemps. La présence de Clarke dans mes bras n'y était pas pour rien. Je la regardais quelques instants dormir, son visage sur mon épaule, son bras enlaçant ma taille, elle ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage. Ses traits détendus la faisaient paraître plus jeune. Non. Son visage endormie montrait exactement l'âge qu'elle avait réellement mais le monde avait fait en sorte qu'elle avait dû mûrir plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait dû...tout comme moi. Je soupirais en pensant encore à la journée qu'on aurait devant nous. Des responsabilités et encore des responsabilités. C'était mon pain quotidien et j'en avais l'habitude mais maintenant que j'avais Clarke, je voulais avoir plus de temps à passer avec elle, sans avoir à nous cacher, juste profiter de la vie comme on le devrait...

Le soleil commençant à se lever, je décidais de réveiller ma belle blonde. Je fis courir mes lèvres sur son avant-bras, remontant sur son épaule, son cou, sa joue et enfin, quand je vis que ses yeux commençaient à papillonner, je déposais un chaste mais doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit alors en grand ses yeux et me sourit avant de souffler d'une voix ensommeillée :

-Heya Leksa

-Bonjour Clarke, _répondis-je dans sa langue natale._

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, la rapprochant encore plus pour ne faire qu'un de nos deux corps. Je voulais profiter au maximum du temps qu'il nous restait. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, de baisers partagés, de caresses échangées, de mots doux murmurés avant qu'enfin on ne s'écarte. Je soufflais d'avance sachant que la première chose qu'on aurait à faire était de convaincre Niylah de reprendre le trône d'Azgeda.

Je me levais donc, commençant à m'habiller, vite suivie de Clarke, et on sorti de ma chambre. Arya arriva alors vers nous et s'inclina devant moi en soufflant solennellement :

-Heda.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Clarke et déclara tout sourire :

-Bonjour Clarke, est-ce que tu veux prendre le petit-déjeuner dans ta chambre ou en cuisine?

J'étais surprise de cette attitude non formelle de Arya, elle qui était toujours si respectueuse, et je supposais que ma compagne n'y était pas pour rien. Je souris donc. J'appréciais énormément Arya. Je la connaissais depuis 7 ans que j'étais au pouvoir et l'avais donc vu grandir et s'épanouir. C'était une gamine pleine d'énergie et avec un grand sens de l'honneur pour son jeune âge. J'écoutais alors Clarke répondre :

-Bonjour Arya. Je ne prendrais pas de petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui ne t'en fais pas. Et je t'attendrais cet après-midi à l'arène, n'oublie pas !

-Je n'oublierais pas promis. Merci !

Arya se jeta ensuite dans les bras de Clarke avant de s'écarter, gênée. Mais la blonde l'a pris à nouveau dans ses bras avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. La petite brune resplendissait avant de nous saluer, moi encore très respectueusement, et elle partie à vive allure accomplir ses autres tâches. Je me tournais alors vers ma compagne, souris et soufflais :

-Je vois que j'ai bien fait de t'assigner Arya.

-Oui, cette gamine est incroyable et très attachante. Tu savais qu'elle voulait devenir guerrière ?

-Bien sûr, c'est une des raisons qui ont fait que je l'ai choisi, _acquiesçais-je, souriant toujours._

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle parle anglais? _demanda-t-elle, surprise._

-C'est une des raisons en effet pour lesquelles je l'ai choisie elle. Mais ce n'est pas la seule dans ce bâtiment. Je l'ai choisie parce que je me doutais que vous vous entendriez bien et cette gamine mérite l'attention que tu lui portes, _expliquais-je, reprenant la marche_.

-Merci Lexa, _souffla-t-elle seulement en me suivant._

On arriva peu après devant la porte de la chambre que j'avais assigné à Niylah. Les deux gardes étaient toujours à leur poste et je les autorisais à aller prendre un peu de repos. Ils me remercièrent et quittèrent les lieux. Je frappais ensuite à la porte avant d'ouvrir. Niylah était assise sur un fauteuil, nous attendant je supposais. Clarke et moi nous asseyions alors sur le canapé lui faisant face. Sans y aller par quatre chemins, je demandais :

-Avez-vous réfléchis à ma proposition ?

-Oui, _répondit-elle, impassible_. Et ma réponse est toujours non.

Je fermais alors les yeux. Je ne devais pas laisser libre court à ma colère mais des vies étaient en jeu. Je me relevais donc, ne voulant pas perdre mon sang froid, prête à partir devant l'air surpris de Clarke. Niylah demanda alors :

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que je prenne la tête du clan que vous haïssez?

Clarke répondit alors à ma place, me poussant à me rasseoir :

-Niylah, si tu refuses de prendre le pouvoir de l'Ice Nation, ton clan sera rasé. Les votes étaient clairs là-dessus. Sans un dirigeant de confiance, tout le village sera détruit et ton peuple exécuté pour complicité à l'insurrection de la reine Nia. Toi comme moi savons que le peuple ne pouvait rien contre la folie de cette reine et ce seront des innocents qui vont être exécutés. C'est pour ça que j'ai parlé de toi au conseil. Tu es leur dernière chance. De plus, les hommes qui t'ont attaqué ne te veulent pas au pouvoir parce qu'ils veulent, je suppose, mettre un des leurs sur le trône et alors il n'y aura aucune chance que ton clan soit épargné. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça Niylah. La femme qui m'a sauvé ne laisserait pas des innocents être exécutés!

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse alors Clarke ? _S'énerva la concernée._

-Je veux que tu prouves ton allégeance à Polis et que tu reprennes ce qui aurait dû te revenir de droit. Les traîtres seront exécutés mais les familles innocentes seront épargnées. Tout cela ne dépend que de toi. Avant de fuir tu côtoyais ces gens, ne les laisse pas périr par rancœur vis-à-vis d'une seule personne ! _Continua ma compagne._

-Et ces familles, qu'ont-elles fait quand Nia m'a accusée d'avoir assassinée ma propre mère ? Hein Clarke ? Elles m'ont pourchassées voilà ce qu'elles ont fait !

-Alors tu vas les laisser périr juste parce qu'elles ont fait l'erreur de croire Nia à ta place? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu ne sais pas le regret qu'ils ont eu peu après ! Beaucoup désiraient ton retour... _Répliqua la blonde, toujours d'un ton calme._

-Mon retour ? Mais tu rigoles ? Comment peux-tu croire cela ?

-Parce que Nia te recherchait pour t'exécuter puisque son peuple s'est détourné d'elle, _continua d'expliquer Clarke._

-Ah, et je peux savoir comment tu sais cela ? A ma recherche..après toutes ces années... _déclara d'un ton acerbe Niylah, me donnant envie de la transpercer de ma lame pour s'adresser ainsi à mon amante._

-Parce que j'ai été torturé pour cette info ! _S'écria Clarke, la colère l'ayant enfin envahie._

Je vis ma compagne se lever et soulever son haut pour montrer les traces de ce que Nia lui avait fait subir. Je serrais les dents. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à montrer ces cicatrices, ces plaies toujours ouvertes en elle. Je savais qu'elle souffrait de se mettre à nue ainsi, tout cela pour convaincre Niylah. Je me retournais donc vers Clarke et rabattis son haut sur son ventre avant de foudroyer l'autre du regard et déclarer froidement :

-Clarke a été torturé par Nia qui désirait connaître ta position pour te tuer, comme tu étais la reine légitime d'Azgeda. Ton peuple compte sur toi et tu es leur dernière chance. Alors maintenant, sois tu fuis comme une lâche, abandonne ton peuple à sa mort et condamne Clarke a avoir subi ces tortures pour rien, sois tu ravales ta fierté et prouve que tu peux monter sur ce trône et sauver ton peuple. Je te donne l'après-midi pour y réfléchir. Ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit, une réunion aura lieu dans la salle du trône. Tu y seras escortée et tu donneras ta décision.

J'avais employé le tutoiement, montrant clairement qu'elle avait perdu mon respect. C'était à elle maintenant de le regagner. Sur ces mots, je me levais, suivie de Clarke qui n'adressa pas un regard à celle qui lui avait quelques semaines plus tôt sauvée la vie.

On regagna en silence ma chambre où je me laissais tomber sur un fauteuil. Une longue journée m'attendait. Je prévins donc ma compagne :

-Aujourd'hui, je passe la journée avec le conseil. On ne pourra pas se voir avant ce soir. Je suis désolée. J'aurais aimé être là à ton premier entraînement avec mes guerriers.

Clarke s'avança alors, s'agenouilla face à moi pour m'embrasser doucement avant de me rassurer :

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais, je pense, faire visiter quelques coins sympas de Polis à mes amis avant d'aller m'entraîner. En plus j'aurais Arya avec moi et peut-être quelques-uns de mes amis si l'envie leur en prend.

-Bien...et pour celui qui te regarde comme s'il allait te tuer ? _Demandais-je, légèrement irritée que quelqu'un regarde ma compagne ainsi._

-Jasper ? Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir...j'ai tué sa petite-amie en même temps que tout un peuple au Mont Weather...

Son regard se para de tristesse et je m'en voulais d'avoir abordé par inadvertance ce sujet. Je soulevais donc son menton, de sorte que nos regards se croisent et soufflais :

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il faut qu'il le comprenne. Tu as fait cela pour sauver ton peuple.

-Comme toi en nous trahissant.. _.répliqua-t-elle froidement._

Mon cœur se serra en voyant que même si elle m'avait pardonnée, sa rancœur envers moi existait toujours bel et bien, enfouie, mais présente. Elle continua, plus doucement :

-Excuse-moi Lexa, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela ainsi. Même si je connais tes raisons, et que je les comprends, je porte ce fardeau trop lourd sur moi et par automatisme je le reporte sur d'autres...comme pour me soulager...

-Je comprends et je l'accepte...J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement... _avouais-je doucement._

-Moi aussi mais on ne peut rien y changer maintenant. Le plus important est de continuer à avancer même si on ne peut entièrement se pardonner à nous-même nos actes...

Je souris doucement face à sa réponse et l'embrassais avec tendresse avant de nous relever. Je devais rejoindre le conseil avant d'être en retard. Après un dernier baiser, on sorti de ma chambre, elle en direction de l'aile où ses amis logeaient et moi en direction de la salle du conseil. On n'avait beaucoup à aborder...et en particulier les débordements derrière le Mur...

 **Alors, verdict ? J'espère que ce chap vous aura plu^^ Désolée de le poster à une heure si tardive, j'aurais dû attendre demain mais j'ai pas pu xD Merci à tout ceux qui continu de lire cette ff malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la série d'origine. J'ai déjà ma petite idée de ce qu'il y a derrière le mur mais si vous avez des demandes particulières, des idées aussi, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, si c'est mieux que mon idée je prendrais, ça peut être sympa^^ Voilà, place aux remerciements maintenant :)**

 **L. Kim : Ahah t'inquiète, j'espère quand même que cette ff te plaît en tout cas^^ A bientôt^^**

 **Jessie943 : Ahah pas de soucis, merci à toi, j'espère que ça te plaît toujours, à bientôt^^**

 **serpentardecoeur:Ahah je vois qu'il t'a plu mon lemon je suppose^^ Tant mieux:D oui de la jalousie, ce qui fait bizarre à notre belle commandante comme c'est la première fois qu'elle a ce sentiment ahah^^ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chap t'aura aussi plu, à bientôt^^**

 **Ansolo : Merci beaucoup, j'essaie que tout s'enchaîne bien et c'est pour ça que j'ai mis ce lemon en début du chap^^ Oui Arya c'est genre mon bébé, je l'aime trop, je devais l'intégrer *^* Oui, tout n'est pas aisé pour Lexa, être une petite-amie attentionnée et la grande Heda que son peuple attend, pas simple surtout quand vient s'ajouter la jalousie...j'espère que ce chap t'aura plu et à bientôt^^**

 **thekilleusestreet : Merci beaucoup, je fais tout pour que mon travail soit le plus agréable à lire possible et intéressant et original aussi. Je m'écarte maintenant totalement de la série pour surprendre et je suis contente que ce soit apprécié. Et non je n'arrête pas ma ff là, je compte bien la continuer^^ Pour ce qui est du trigedasleng bah il y a un super dico anglais/trigedasleng sur google, après faut comprendre un minimum l'anglais, en français c'est pas complet mais si faut, je pourrais essayer de faire un chap spécial trigedasleng si ça intéresse, pourquoi pas^^ Merci en tout cas de tes reviews et à bientôt^^**

 **Lea kom trikru : Alors c'est normal que tu penses à GOT parce que je m'en suis totalement inspirée xD Je voulais une nouvelle intrigue alors je fais un ptit mix même si mon idée n'est pas de mettre comme ennemi les marcheurs blancs ;) Ahah ça tuerait tout ça xD Déjà que Lexa est à deux doigts d'étrangler Niylah xD Merci beaucoup de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Artemis972 : Alors déjà un immense plaisir. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que cette ff plaise même si elle est dans l'univers de the 100. je suis contente que mon choix de tout changer de l'intrigue de la série soit appréciée. Je pouvais pas écrire avec un Jaha ou Pike ou ALIE, juste pas possible xD Et donc je suis heureuse que ce soit apprécié. Ensuite, j'adore aussi cette relation entre Clarke et Lexa, j'aurais tellement aimé oir ça dans la série... et surtout voir la réaction de Abby si Clarke lui avait dit quoi...ça aurait été énorme mais bon:/ Pour ça je me fais plaiz dans ma ff à imaginer ça^^ Niylah ne se mettra pas contre Lexa je te l'assure, elle dira rien. Lexa est trop respectée et crainte pour qu'elle ose mal parlé de leur relation xD En tout cas merci de ta review, contente encore que ça te plaise et à bientôt^^**

 **Voilà, merci beaucoup à tous de prendre le temps de me lire et de me laisser des reviews. S'il reste des fautes, pardonnez moi, faire ma dernière relecture à 3h30 du mat n'était pas l'idée du siècle mais j'avais tellement hâte de finir et publier ce long chap après ce mois d'absence donc voilà. A la prochaine kiss :)**


End file.
